Scarlet Trilogy-Shinku karitoriki-Scarlet Reaper
by champblaze
Summary: It is the secret of the Gotei13...It is the thing the casts a shadow on darkness itself...minor crossover to Hellsing...OCC on some..Second in the Scarlet Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

A/N...THIS STORY CAME TO ME AT WORK AND WROTE IT ON MY PHONE...THIS A SLIGHT CROSSOVER TO HELLSING BUT ONLY BECAUSE I USED ALUCARD BUT MAY TURN INTO A CROSSOVER...OOC ON MOST AND SLIGHT AU..SIT BACK AND ENJOY ANOTHER VAMPIRE FIC FROM ME...

DISCLAIMER..I DONT OWN BLEACH OR HELLSING

Mitsuomi's inner monologue or Telepathy

_Zanpakuto or Flashback_

**Hollow or Inner hollow**

[Edited..2/04/15]

* * *

**Shinku karitoriki/Scarlet Reaper**

A solitary figure was crouched on a ridge overlooking a sengoku era castle. The clouds and darkness hid his figure but not his steel-blue orbs. The castle was controlled by Jinbei Tarukane, a ruthless and merciless businessman but tonight death comes to collect. Two guards stood at the gate, as the clouds slowly moved across the moon. The area was quiet save for the local night-time animals but a soft and menacing growl broke the silence. One guard looked into the blackness and only exclaimed, "what in world is tha..." before his life was silenced. The second guard turned only to have his head sheared off by a black wolf. The wolf was twice the size of a normal one, sleek black fur but his eyes were strange. One was steel-blue and the other golden, its teeth dripping in fresh blood. The wolf leaps over the wall as two more guards appear but were quickly dispatched. Several servants scream alerting more guards, whom fired arrows and spears. The wolf howls as they find their mark and it slumps to the ground. One of the guards slowly approaches with his sword in hand, "was it crazed" he thought. The wolf's jaws suddenly opened wide as a blade shot from its mouth, through the man neck. The wolf melted into a mass of black blood and shadows as the stunned guards look on. Suddenly a flurry of small blades shot from the mass, killing any unlucky soul in its line of sight. The mass slinked along the grounds as the blood of its victims followed as if alive and joined the mass. A single still living guard ran towards the room of jinbei tarukane, "My lord...something has killed the guards" he shouted, opening the door.

Jinbei sat on a cushion with two women at his side, one pouring sake and the other rubbing him between his crossed legs. The guard quickly bowed his head as jinbei narrowed his eyes, "what are you babbling about...I have dozens of guards" he boasts. The man raised his head to reply, "What he means is that your life is at an end" an ethereal voice states. The women scream as the guards lurched up with a unholy skriek as black tendrils erupting from his body. Jinbei manages to scurry to his feet and grabs a sword as the room fill with shadows. Both women try to escape but several pair of eyes stops them, suddenly each pick up a knife. Jinbei watched in horror as both women laugh insanely and slit each other's throat, "Who the hell are you?!" he roared. A sadistic almost whimsical laughter filled the room as numerous maws of teeth opened and snapped around jinbei, "Come on now...don't you remember...I told you my face would be the last you see" the voice chuckled. A face started to emerge from the shadows, causing jinbei to shake wide-eyed. Jinbei tried to speak but the maws ripped him to pieces and consumed his remains. Soon the shadows receeded leaving the bloodless corpses of the women and guard but no trace of jinbei. The shadow entered the courtyard and turned into a tall cloaked person, numerous servants saw him and stayed clear but they gasp when the person huffs out, "Damn it...he summons me now...it'll be daylight when I arrive" turning into a mass of ravens and flying off into the night.

XZXZXZZ

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto sat his desk, his ancient face a mask of calmness with his eyes closed and some would say he is asleep but he was very aware of his surroundings. So aware in fact that he noticed a mass of purple tinted shadows amassing to his left, as several gold eyes opened amongst the shadow. Yamamoto cracks open a single eye, "So you Do come when summoned" he stated and the eyes narrow. The mass of shadows swirled and coalesced into a tall broad shouldered young man with piercing steel-blue eyes and midback length black hair in a braid. His clothes were a complete contrast to yamamoto's japanese style, black military pants with a wide white stripe down the legs into calf length riding boots. A black skin tight sleeveless shirt clung to his ivory skin, a blood red scarf wrapped around his neck and white gloves with black fingers were on his hands. His face handsome, strong chin, straight slender nose and defined cheekbones with a slight smirk on his inviting mouth, "when I feel like it...being awake during the day is exhausting" he says, showing his teeth and two long canines. Yamamoto tosses him a folder with several photos, "they instigated rebellion inside the maggots nest...silence them..immediately" he orders. The young man drop to one knee with his left hand over his chest, "on your order...Yama-jiji" he smirks, turning into shadows once more.

You're probably wondering what that was all about...well simple answer...is well...Vampire..my name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu and my story starts almost 250yrs ago...when I little but that is for later...The old fossil is Head Captain Yamamoto...Leader of The GoteiJusantai...they watch over the dead and guide souls...yadda yadda and such...now back to me...when I was little I met this vampire...Not just Any vampire but..The No Life King...Alucard...he somehow ended up in my village in the north rukon...I never asked him how or really cared...he made me like him...when I was about thirteen...long story short..he made me a vampire...boom...left..never saw him again... earned numerous bloody titles...got a zanpakuto...now almost one hundred and fifty years ago...I was forced by the fossil to be his hired assassin...well the upside is...I can eat all I want..kill all I want...not many know of my existence...except the fossil...captain unohana...a total freak..hint..hint...shunsui and jushiro...good teachers...they taught me to be a soul reaper...but I prefer the more appropriate title of..Kyūketsuki karitoriki..that I came up with but beggars cant be choosers.

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi arrived at the maggots nest under the cover of a moonless night. The guards paid no mind to a black snake that slithered into the entrance via the thin opening. Mitsuomi eyed the general population as he snaked along the outer edges to the cells of serious offenders. Mitsuomi heard voices and he melted into a pool of shadows, pieces breaking off at each cell to total six. Mitsuomi effortlessly killed each man by strangulation via his shadows but left the last to have some fun, "a woman and a virgin...perfect" he thought. Mitsuomi entered the final but his hope were dashed as it was an effeminate man with a woman's perfume, acting quickly he strangled him and vanished before the guards came. Mitsuomi returned to yamamoto with a slight huff, "mission complete...the targets are now silenced" he stated, in a semi professional tone. Yamamoto nodded but kept his gaze on the vampire and his brow furrowed, "for the millionth time...no..you always ask but never say...Alucard never told me anything...just how use my powers and sever our bond as master and childe" he states but smiles softly, "but gave me one thing...the name...no life prince" he adds. Yamamoto sighs as mitsuomi plops in a chair, "so he never told you how he came here or how he left" he asked. Mitsuomi's response was to turn himself in a ten year old, "no...maybe when van hellsing stopped him he died and came here but hellsing brought him back...me not know" he states, returning to normal. Mitsuomi then stuffed his hands in his pockets with a sigh, "can I go now..my coffin is calling me to my rest" he stated and yamamoto dismissed him, "that boy...every bit like his father" he muses.

Mitsuomi soon appeared in his room/basement/cell with adjoining bathroom, a large bookcase was in one corner filled with books and a dresser near it. A table with a laptop and chair with a mini fridge next to it. At its center was a large sleek black coffin wide at the top and slim at its end but big enough to accomodate two, its interior was a plush red with a black pillow. Mitsuomi headed into his bathroom and shifted his shadows into black silk pajama pants. Mitsuomi stared at his reflection with a chuckle, "books and movies got it so wrong" he muses, heading to his coffin. Mitsuomi slipped inside not before grabbing Joseph Thomas Sheridan Le Fanu's Carmilla and manifested a pair of reading glasses. Mitsuomi immersed himself in the book, when he felt a pressure on his lower body and tipped his book down. A young woman sat on his lap, wearing a white colored british redcoat and skin tight black shorts with thighhigh white lace up boots. Her long red hair framed her heartshaped face and ruby-sapphire eyes, "sup zetseui" he smirks but zetseui ignored him to lick his chest and up his neck, "_you didn't feed...I'm hungry_" she purred. Mitsuomi dispelled his glasses and used his shadows to place the book on the desk, then used them to get retrieve two blood packets. Mitsuomi tore open both and poured them into a wine glass, "So...not like you need it...you're a zanpakuto spirit" he states, taking a sip. Zetsuei sat on his lap with a pout, "_So...technically I'm a vampire too...your vamprism had spread to us since you became a true vampire_" she says, with a fanged smirk. Mitsuomi noticed zetseui's choice of words but felt something or rather two somethings land on his head, "**yea...we like being naughty vampires**" a voice cooed. Mitsuomi finished his blood as another woman glided next to his coffin, she was pale with gold eyes and white hair. Mitsuomi shook his head with a blank stare, "what are you doing...roku" he stated and roku smirked, "**you know as well as I do...form means nothing to you...so I decided to try it**" the hollow grinned, playing with his or rather her breasts. The two spirits vanished as mitsuomi slammed his coffin shut with a soft growl.

[A/N...warning...selfcest coming...skip to XZXZXZZ if you want]

Mitsuomi tried to sleep but seeing zetseui and roku wound him up in the wrong way, "its not incest...its masturbation...just two forms of your soul is a female spirit and roku is a guy playing a woman" he thought. Mitsuomi then suddenly found himself in what looked like a private room of a bar. Zetsuei sat across from him, roku to her left and another woman to her right. The woman was the female version of him in every way, "_we brought her as an aide...her name will be Himiko...you could take this form...on missions where a man might be hazardous...besides Alucard has one probably_" zetseui interjects. Mitsuomi leaned back on his hands, "whatever...can we get this done...I want to sleep" he sighed. Zetseui crawled over and soon rubbed his cock in his pants as roku started fondling his fem form. Himiko moans softly as roku strips her naked, "nice size" mitsuomi thought. Zetseui started jerking him off as roku and himiko were tribbing near them. Himiko moaned and licked her nipple as she and roku mashed and grind their wet slits together. Mitsuomi couldn't help but be turned on by the moans of himiko and roku as well as zetseui engulfed his cock in her mouth. Himiko squirted as her orgasm struck, gushing over roku as she climaxed as well with thunderous wail. This causes Mitsuomi to blow his load and fill zetseui's mouth with his hot seed, "better..now I can sleep" he thought, letting sleep claim him.

Now more explanation as a vampire the more blood or souls I consume...the stronger I get...at present I have nearly 250 souls in me...nowhere near Alucard...I have one familiar...a black wolf...I can manipulate shadows and turn into mist...ravens...snakes...coupled with my zanpakuto...and other unique abilities... I can be a terror...Now for roku and zetseui...roku is my hollow...and as he said...form means nothing...besides if you had a hot spirit in your head you would fuck her too.

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi groaned as he trudged to squad one on a cloudless day, "why would he summon me during...I hate waking during the day...gramps knows this" he thought. Mitsuomi wore a black coat with a hood and a pair of blue tinted sunglasses. Mitsuomi arrived to yamamoto's office and slipped inside as the sun shines in the sky. Yamamoto sat his desk with two bottles in ice, "its been awhile gramps" mitsuomi states and bows on one knee, "two months...much has happened...drink these to familiarize yourself" yamamoto states. Mitsuomi picks up a bottle and pops the top with sniff, "mmm...Unohana huh...she's taking good care of herself as always" he purred, drinking down the blood. Mitsuomi sniffed the other bottle and his eyes lit up, "virgin...young...ohh Rukia Kuchiki" he thought, drinking it down. Mitsuomi saw numerous images as the blood went through his system and he started laughing, "Its War is It?!...Excellent...I can't wait" he smirked. Yamamoto slammed his cane to get the vampire's attention, "I have a mission for you...in one week you will be taking over as captain of squad five...you will pose as you a three year graduate that was assigned to be a member of a patrol group on long term assignment...you will take the captain's proficiency test supervised by myself as well as Captains Fon and Ukitake" he states. Mitsuomi stares blankly for few seconds, "are you serious...Sir..you want me to go from working in the shadows...to being in plain sight...you do know I don't work well during the day...and wont it be suspicious if I come out of the blue to take a position after just two months" he states. Yamamoto rises from his seat, "the goteijusantai are now down three captains and central 46 is gone...we have no alternatives but with your abilities...you can weed out any other potential problems" he states. Mitsuomi sighs softly, "its seems I failed my task...you asked me to read the thoughts of all the captains after the Urahara incident...I should've known Sosuke was problematic...there was one part of his mind I couldn't pierce..forgive me sir" he states. Yamamoto chuckled softly, "I've never known you to apologize...your orders have been given..now dismissed" he states. Mitsuomi clicked his boots together, "On your order" he states, disappearing.

Mitsuomi decided to go see unohana and to get out of the sun for awhile long, arriving at the hospital he saw still quite a few injured, including the three captains and his future vice captain. Mitsuomi saw Isane heading to a supply room and he quickly followed. Isane opened the door and stepped inside as a shadow followed her in and slammed the door. Isane turned and eeped seeing numerous gold eyes on the wall but her brow furrowed, "mitsuomi please stop trying to frighten me" she firmly stated. The shadow shifted into a small ten year old boy with big steel-blue eyes and short black hair, "Sworry...play trick" he whined but shifted back in mitsuomi, "so where is your captain..nee-nee" he states, flicking her forehead. Isane blushed at his name for her, "in her office..nii-nii" she replies, opening the door. Mitsuomi shook his head with a smile, "still calls me that...I guess when you save her life and keep her safe...its natural to be like siblings but I kinda want more" he thought, walking off. Retsu unohana sat her desk when mitsuomi stuck his head through the closed door, "hello Retsu..are you busy" he asked, coming through the door. Retsu closed her folder with a smile, "hello Mitsuomi...why are you up so early" she asked and he sighed softly, "Yamamoto-dono..I see" she added. Mitsuomi sat down and crossed his legs, "yea..he caught me up on the current state of affairs and he wants to become the squad five captain...much to my protest" he states. Retsu looked out the window, "Aizen had everyone fooled the situation is serious...but can you function..your bloodlust included..being around so many" she states. Mitsuomi reached in his pocket and pulled a cigarette from the pack and lights it with a zippo, "if it were me two hundred years ago..then no..but now I have a firm handle...dont worry its flavored...vanilla" he states. Retsu winces as she cuts her finger on a paper, "darn..I cut my finger" she states, holding up the finger and mitsuomi eyes the blood as she rises from her seat. Retsu stops in front of him, "kiss it and make it better" she asks and mitsuomi lets his long tongue swirl around it, "careful..we had three hour marathon and you broke my bed" she whispers. Mitsuomi softly suckles her finger, his eyes gold and retsu softly moaning, "You're right..shows you my control" he purred in her mind. Mitsuomi soon rises from his seat, "Until later" he winked, turning into a snake and slithering out the window.

Retsu is right...my bloodlust would be an issue...but I've learned to control it...smoking for one...trade one addiction for another...before coming here my lust was nearly out of control but coming here made it diminish...well beause of retsu...when my lust was on edge...she became my addiction..her blood so sweet for non virgin blood...however she will never become like me...I thought about companionship...Isane for one but she wouldnt handle the change well...too kind hearted and the urges are maddening sometime.

XZXZXZZ

_Mitsuomi wandered through the woods, his clothes bloody and his hand clutching a wound on his chest as the rain fell. Mitsuomi suddenly tripped on a rock and fell face first into the mud, "Damn it" he whispers but he hears footsteps. Mitsuomi saw a tall man with glowing red eyes, "are you lost...children should not be alone" he states but stops, "but you are alone" he adds. The man could tell mitsuomi was dying, "a hard life...all alone...do you want revenge on them" he states. Mistuomi looks up with a sad smile, "I hate them but gramps says revenge solves nothing" he whispers. The man suddenly cackles, "well I wouldn't mind seeing that...So boy...do you wanna die like a man or live as a monster" he says but mitsuomi tries to sit up, "I've been called a demon all my life..so what's new" he states. Mitsuomi feels himself being lifted off the ground but as his senses dull he sees fangs. A delightful smell assualted mitsuomi's nose when he next woke, opening his eyes to see a bowl next to him and the aroma was mouthwatering. Mitsuomi picked up the bowl and quickly drank some of it, "huh...it seems copperish...wait" he thought. A chuckle caught his ears and saw the man sitting across from him, "its what you think" he replies. Mitsuomi looked at the bowl but kept drinking, "my name is alucard and what you are is a vampire" alucard states. Alucard goes on to explain and begins to teach mitsuomi about his new abilities. Mitsuomi spends his time living with gramps and daughter aoi but Alucard soon vanishes without a trace. However Alucard made Mitsuomi a true vampire and gave him the appropriate title of no life prince. Mitsuomi ran back towards gramps home but smelled blood, kicking open the door he found gramps and aoi dead._

Mitsuomi woke with a start and slammed his head into his coffin, "first time in awhile...heh my first bloodrage...Alucard neglected that tidbit...but seeing them like...was enough and before I realized it..I had wiped out my entire villiage" he thought. Mitsuomi stretched his arms with a loud yawn, "_your test is today...good thing yamamoto-dono...allowed it for night_" zetseui comments, as he climbs out his coffin. Mitsuomi took a shower and phased in his normal attire, adding arm length gloves with metal guards on top but kept his hair short and spiky, with two curved down bangs. Mitsuomi then downed five blood packets and grabbed zetsuei, attaching her to his waist. Mitsuomi opened a shadow portal and slipped into it, only to appear near squad one. Mitsuomi headed toward the training ground, where Ukitake and Soifon were conversing when he silently approach. Mitsuomi could tell soifon didn't trust him but went with the head captain's decision, "_will she recognize you from before_" zetseui asks but mitsuomi was already probing her thoughts. Mitsuomi bowed to both captains, "its a pleasure to meet you...my name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he greets. Soifon gave him a curt nod and ukitake shakes his hand, "so how does it feel to be back in the seireitei after so long" he asks. Mitsuomi scratches his nose with a smile, "its been way too long...much has changed" he states. Soifon lets out a soft scoff but mitsuomi caught it, "is something wrong captain" he inquiries but soifon glares, "the head captain said you were on a long term patrol team but how long ago...the last official one was a hundred years ago but returned ten years later" she replies. A genuine devious smirk graces mitsuomi's lips and soifon goes for her sword, "Enough...he has special privileges under my orders" a voice commands. The head captain appears with his vice captain, "Captain Fon...you are now privy to a well kept secret...of the goteijusantai..only known by myself...Lt. Sasakibe and Captains Ukitake...Kyoraku and Unohana" yamamoto states.

Mitsuomi coughs to get everyone's attention, "the secret being...I am not an ordinary soul reaper...well to explain it...a visual aide is needed...Chojiro...if you please" he states, taking a few steps back. Soifon stands next to ukitake as saskibe charges and liberates mitsuomi of his head, his torso and lastly his lower half walked about two steps then fell. Soifon was in slight disbelief as yamamoto was not surprised but ukitake was in shock, "Head Captain...what purpose did that serve?!" she questions but yamamoto points his cane. Soifon's storm grey eyes widen like dinner plates, as the pieces of mitsuomi melted into a pool of black blood and merged. The pool swirled and shot upward as mitsuomi reformed with his arms wide, his eyes shot open with gold irises and two sharp canines. Mitsuomi turns to Soifon with a grin and lets his long tongue flick out of his mouth, "understand now...you can call me Shinku Karitoriki...YoroShiku" he states. Yamamoto slammed his cane, "enough foolishness...release your zanpakuto" he orders. Mitsuomi drew zetseui and points her skyward, "Awaken...zetseui" he recited and she morphes into a black bladed scottish claymore. The blade was black as night accented with red, its guard silver and pommel black with a silver dragon wrapped around it. Mitsuomi flares his purple-black reiatsu, "Bankai..Kurai Heiki...Zetseui" he shouted and zetseui morphes in a large bladed black scythe, with chain wrapped part of the black and red tinted blade. Soifon's eyes flicker, "Clearly captain class reiatsu..maybe higher...I've heard of Shinku Karitoriki...the infamous unkillable assassin...for him to step out in the open..is a testament to seriousness of aizen's betrayal" she thought. Mitsuomi sealed zetseui and sighed sofly, "does that qualify" he asks and yamamoto nods. Mitsuomi walks towards sofion, "can I speak with you in private" he states and soifon glares, "excuse us head captain..captain Ukitake" she states and both vanish.

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi follows soifon to her office as she sat down with a firm scowl and glare, "is it true you are shinku karitoriki" she asked. Mitsuomi sat down and crossed his right leg over his left knee, "the one an only...also known as Hitori no Guntai...Hyaku Hitogoroshi...The bloodstained demon of the rokukage...The blue eyed demon of the north" he states. Soifon blinked slightly shocked, "I've heard those names as well" she thought but tilted her head, "why do you serve the head captain..what is your purpose for working for him" she asks. Mitsuomi ran his fingers through his hair, "Nearly two hundred years ago or so..I tried killing and consuming then squad 12 captain Kirio Hikifune..however I failed...gramps threw me in the maggots nest...we met around that time actually...gramps made the offer to his secret assassin...to do the work not even the onmitsukido could do...with my vampire powers I can do what other assassins cant" he explains. Soifon's eyes narrow and mitsuomi smirks, "No I cant...to be like me..well I could bite you and make you like me..you are a virgin after all" he states and soifon blushes brightly, "I can read thoughts and to anwser your question...I came out of hiding to kill the enemies my master wants me to and to protect those I cherish" he states and dissolves into shadows, leaving a shocked soifon. The next day mitsuomi stood in the shadows near the captain's meeting hall, "hurry up gramps" he whined, adjusting his lower mask. Mitsuomi wore his usual clothes but added a lower mask to his shirt to cover his fangs and his new hooded, sleeveless hoari and blue tinted glasses.

The doors slowly opened as mitsuomi slowly walked inside, only soifon, unohana, kyoraku, ukitake, kenpachi, kurotsuchi where present and their respective vice captains, including the vice captains of three, seven, nine and ten but not six or five. Yamamoto sat in his chair at the head of the gathering, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu...you have chosen to be the captain of squad five" he resounds. Mitsuomi stood at attention with his arms behind his back but he was probing the thoughts of his peers. Kenpachi wanted to fight him, Kurotsuchi wanted to experiment on him and the vice captain's reactions were varied from fear to mild attraction from rangiku, "no way looking like that and still a virgin...she's good" he thought. Mitsuomi felt a prickly sensation of his mind and it was soifon, "something on your mind" he asked. Soifon stealthily glanced his way, "you say you are a vampire but you are out in the day...how is that possible" she mentally asked. Mitsuomi hid his smirk under his mask as yamamoto continued the meeting, "been reading up huh...well contrary to popular belief...vampires can venture out during the day...its not our natural time...however my powers are weaker" he explained. Yamamoto slammed his cane, "all squads are be on alert and prepare for the coming battle" he boomed. The captains and vice captains soon filed out from the hall leaving mitsuomi with yamamoto, "orders" he simply asked and yamamoto stood, "probe the officers...find any future trouble...if the need arises...you may silence them" he states. Mistuomi drops to one knee, "Yes..my master" he says, vanishing.

Mitsuomi decided to start at the top and visit hinamori at squad four. Hinamori was still unconscious and probing her would be easier but when he arrived, someone was already there. Mitsuomi slid open the door to find toshiro hitsuguya standing next her bed, "anything change" he asked. Toshiro turned with a glare, "who are you" he says but noticed the hoari, "Captain Kiriyu..I presume" he adds. Mitsuomi leaned the door frame, "correct l am...I wanted to check on her condition" he states. Mitsuomi could tell toshiro was sizing him up and knew the young captain was scrutinizing his every motion. Mitsuomi fixed his gaze on momo and the girl's mind was all about aizen, "she still believes even now...Aizen is being controlled...they even had physical relationship..use it probably to indebt her loyalty...she may turn traitor but maybe not...a part of her doesnt believe aizen is evil...time will tell" he thought. Mitsuomi removes his glasses to look toshiro in the eye, "I won't lie to you Captain Hitsuguya...but I may replace ms hinamori with a new vice captain" he states and toshiro scowls as the temperature drops, "however that depends on her...aizen has destroyed her faith and trust...can she overcome it is up to her" he states, before excusing himself.

XZXZXZZ

Meanwhile in hueco mundo in the castle of las noches, the enemy were making preparation as well. Amid the many halls, walked a young woman with tanned skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her hands and resemble the appearance of cat paws. The tres espada, Tia Halibel found herself being summoned by lord aizen after his break from the soul society and declaration of war. Behind Tia were her fraccion of Apacci, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun, all were unquestionably loyal to her and her alone. Mila rose has dark-skin and green eyes with long wavy brown hair, her mask fragment consists of a three sectioned crown and a thick wrap around her neck. She wears standard arrancar boots with a mid thigh white skirt and revealing white top. Sun-Sun is slender with long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. Her mask fragment creates three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs and furry black collar around her neck. She wears a long white dress with long sleeves and two thin belts criss-crossing around her waist. Apacci is tomboyish with two different color eyes, one ice blue and the other amber with a red outline. Her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle and wears the standard Arrancar uniform but has shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck, and gloves and collars over her wrists.

The throne room door opens to find aizen sitting on his throne and four arrancar, ones they had never seen before. The first was average height with long white hair, his fragment was the shape of a half wolf mask. He wore a standard arrancar clothing but had a sleeveless jacket. The second was tall and lanky with spiked silver hair and a fragment the shape of a visor over his eyes. His clothes were standard but similar to Aaroniero. The third was the tallest and overly muscular, his skin red and a bull horn fragment on his head in a mop of black-blue hair. He wore standard pants and shoes but had only arm guards with no shirt. The last however was the most human looking, his face handsome, with golden eyes and long black hair in a ponytail. He wore white pants and arrancar boots, a vest and long white coat with black gloves. Tia and group bowed to aizen looked their way, "Halibel thank you coming...I have a very important mission for you and your fraccion...soon I will be sending uqluiorra..yammy and others to the world of the living...however...you and your fraccion...as well as my newest arrancar are going to the soul society...I will educate them on our power and further cripple their defenses" he smugly states. Tia and her fraccion bowed deeply, "Yes Lord Aizen...How will we inflitrate" she states. Aizen rest his head on hand, "You enter will through a special garganta inside the sewer of the seireitei...you are to wait till nightfall to attack...target the remaining captains..kill whomever you find" he orders. Aizen then turns to his newest arrancar, "Ikon...Halibel will be in charge..you are to follow her orders..however I want you to complete the special task I gave you as well" he states. Ikon places one hand on his chest with a bow, "Of course..Lord Aizen" he coolly states. Aizen dimisses them and ikon introduces his brothers, Jakon, Pikon and Taikon but halibel feels a sense of uneasiness about them.

Tia soon stood on the balcony of her palace in preparation for her first real battle against the soul reapers. A buzz of static rouses her attention as she turns to see Ikon sitting on the railing, "greeting...Halibel...are you preparing..." he states but grins, "that's good...you females should be ready" he adds condescendingly. Tia's emerald eyes narrow into an icy glare, "remember your place...I am the Tres Espada...you are simply a números" she states. Ikon only smirks as he jumps onto the rail with a bow, "my apologies" he states, vanishing. Tia returns inside her palace as ikon watched from a distance, "but that may change" he smugly thought. Tia found her fraccion waiting idly, mila rose and apacci arguing and sun-sun reading a book from the human world. Tia treated her fraccion very differently from her fellow espada, save for Stark but only because he is lazy. Tia had genuine rapport with her fraccion and cared about them like her own sisters. Sun-sun looked up from her book as tia sat down on a large pillow, "Halibel-sama...I do not like these new arrancar...something about them..does not sit right with me" she states. Tia agrees with sun-sun but knows aizen must have a use for them, "we must abide by lord aizen's order" she calmly states. The time soon came and the group entered the seireitei just after sunset and waited for the cover of night. However their presence had not gone unnoticed and had aroused the curiosity of a moody predator.

XZXZXZZ

Two guards stood watch near steps leading to the Senzaikyu as the clouds slowly covered the moon, "did you hear...some type of new hollow showed up in the world of the living...Captain Hitsuguya and his team were caught off guard" one states. The guard remained silent, "Oi..I'm talking to you" the other shouts but as he turns, sees the guard's head fall to the ground. The guard had no time to react as a sword went through his chest, "Ha...stupid shinigami" a voice sneered. The clouds soon cleared revealing Halibel and her fraccion as well as Ikon and his brothers, "Hoh?..having fun taikon" ikon grinned. Taikon grabs the barely living guard by the head with a smirk, "Hai..Hai" he states, slicing off his head and licking the blood off the blade. Jakon and Pikon chuckled heartily as tia looks on with a glare, "Lady Halibel..these men" sun-sun states but tia raises her hand, "leave them be...we need to be cautious" she states. The group was completely unware that a someone was watching, on the roof of a storehouse a pair of blue eyes watched intently. The passing clouds hid mitsuomi from their sight and his suppression of his reiatsu from the their senses. Mitsuomi took a whiff of the blood in the air, "Eight of them...eight arrancar...looking further...four men and four women...one step further four captains and four vice captains..however those two are a step above...the blond beauty is the clearly the leader but her smirking friend is hiding something" he deduced. Mitsuomi rubbed his chin with a smirk, "clever tactic..sosuke...you attacked the world of the living...the goteijusantai is already at a disavantage...after your betrayal only seven captains were ready for battle...the initial incursion..forced gramps to send a team..leaving more gaps...now another attack...and now sending them in the middle of the night...however they have been here awhile...more than likely when the attack first happened...attacking when the battle is a certainty..however you made an error...you attacked at night" he thought. Mitsuomi vanished to alert them of his presence, "Hoh..look what we have...quite the surprise..but only eight...what should I do..alert the others..perhaps" he mused. Tia looked around but saw no one, "Come out Bastard" taikon shouted. An almost whimsical laughter filled the air from all sides, "Over here..mr rusher" a voice chuckled.

[song playing...Hyouhaku Naruto shippuden ost]

Tia turned to see a figure walking down the steps, his coat flapping in the wind and a sword on his waist. The figure had his hands on his pockets, whistling a tune and a smile on his face, "Total slaughter..total slaughter...I won't leave a single man alive..lah dee dah...genocide...lah dee dah..an ocean of blood...Lets begin the killing time" he sung. Mila rose and apacci had a blank state, "what werid lyrics" sun-sun stated. Tia continued to observe him as ikon and his brothers chuckled, "So..look what we got...bros...a soul reaper has found us" ikon states. Tia noticed the figure had something in his hand and a wisp of smoke came from his mouth. The figure tilted his head with a smirk, his face covered in shadow and his eyes glowing. Tia glanced to her fraccion, "its obvious he is a captain and he slipped in unnoticed but his reiatsu is barely registering...however behind those stunning steel-blue eyes lurks something" she thought. Ikon folded his arms with a smirk, "nothing to say...you dont seem strong" he states. The moon started to break from the clouds, revealing more of the figure and a laugh escaped his lips, "Sorry...just observing...its not everyday...the enemy strolls into your backyard and kills two guards on patrol...however its my lucky day" he states. Jakon and Pikon glared and taikon scoffed but ikon chuckled, "so mr lucky...have a name...something to carve on your headstone" he states. The figure reached for the thing in his mouth, "call me Mitsuomi...new squad five captain" he states.

Ikon and his brothers suddenly start laughing heartily, "Hey big brother..isnt that lord aIzen's old squad" taikon says and ikon nods, "yea..sucks for you Mitsuomi" he states. Mitsuomi tilted his head with a smirk, "so casual..but I wasnt speaking to you...I was speaking to your leader" he states, dropping the thing in his mouth and grinding his boot into it. Ikon glared as tia stepped forward, "you've been observing me since I got here...you remained calm and collected..unlike your compatriots..." mitsuomi states and his eyes become serious, "So I'll say this once..leave now without further bloodshed...otherwise...I'll paint the walls with your blood" he adds. Mila rose, Sun-sun and Apacci take offense but tia raises her hand, "Yes I have been observing but there is flaw in your logic..you are single man against eight arrancar..whos power is rivals that of captains...and you boast of alerting your comrades is a bluff...you have made no such movement to that affect" she explains. Mitsuomi folds his arms with a impressed look on his face and a slow whistle, "Very perceptive...I'll make you a deal..I'll Kill your smirking friend and his bros..then you and I can have an honest battle with no hidden motive" he states. Tia glances at ikon but more to his brothers, whom are quite angered by mitsuomi's statement, "The Hell you Will" Jakon roared.

[song playing...Kokuten...Naruto shippuden ost]

Jakon fired a large red cero from his mouth but it was suddenly sliced in half by some invisible swing from mitsuomi, "he is fast..it looked as if he didnt move" tia thought. Tia turned to ikon, "we need to continue our mission can your fraccion handle him" she asks and ikon scoffs with a smirk, "Of course...Bros Kill him" he shouted. Tia, Ikon and her fraccion vanish as jakon, pikon and taikon surrounded mitsuomi, "You're gonna pay for insulting big brother Ikon" taikon hissed. Mitsuomi started laughing softly as he drew his sword, "Sate..Be good boys and dont hold back..." he states but his eyes become almost crazed, "And dont die quickly...I need to devour all the infomation you possess" he adds, his voice low and hunger filled. Pikon walked pass jakon, "you will a prestigious kill for us" he smirks, as they all charge him. Mitsuomi leaps into the air as pikon swings wide, jakon swings a heavy punch and taion swings low but mitsuomi expertly dodged each one. Mitsuomi skidded in air as all three charge from each side, "Die Bastard" taikon howled. Mitsuomi blocked their attacks with his arm, sword, boot and flared his reiatsu to push them off, "We found one who knows how to fight" pikon commented. Mitsuomi fired a pair of byakurai as pikon and taikon but charged jakon with a high knee. Mitsuomi however was caught in a bearhug by as jakon a taikon flew towards him, "Hold him still" he shouted. Mitsuomi leaned back far enough for taikon to kick jakon in the face but as mitsuomi fell pikon fired a cero. Mitsuomi caught the cero but decided to play with his attackers and let the cero slam him into the storehouse. Taikon chuckled as pikon and jakon stood next to him, "He aint so tough" taikon sneers and pikon chuckles, "well...we'll leave him to you" pikon says and both vanish. Taikon turns to the rubble, "I'm going to enjoy this" he smirks, drawing his sword. [song ends]

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi softly chuckled from the rubble of the storehouse, his shadows working to put him back together, "I better make some calls..ohh soifon is still awake" he thought. Meanwhile soifon was finishing her paperwork, when a prickling sensation entered her mind, "Hello Captain Fon..I just thought I would inform you..that the seiretei is under attack" a voice stated. Soifon dropped her pencil and focused her senses and her eyes widen, "yep...eight in total...inform the head captain" the voice says and the link severs. Mitsuomi gets to his feet and walks out of the rubble as taikon drops to the ground. Taikon slowly sheathed his sword with a cocky smirk on his face, "Howl..." he sneers. Taikon's reiatsu flares wildly, as his legs become hind legs and face becomes more feral, his hand becomes claws and eyes more wolf like. Mitsuomi brings his sword hilt to his shoulder and the blade pointed up, "come on then" he smirks. Taikon quickly charges with a high kick but vanishes, to land a claw strike to mitsuomi. Mitsuomi swings back but taikon fires a cero but mitsuomi slices it in half with ease, "hoh quick..but you've never faced my speed" taikon boasts. Mitsuomi senses taikon pick up his speed and buzz around him, attacking from all sides but mitsuomi remain collected, "that's right get your blood working" he thought.

Meanwhile Tia and company soon encounter a group of soul reapers and quickly dispatch them but don't kill them. However ikon produces several blades and kills them, "halibel our mission is to cripple their forces...since we have encountered no captains...I suggest we split up" he states. Tia looks to her fraccion and reluctantly agrees but orders her fraccion to remain with ikon. Ikon watches tia vanish and smirks, "tell me...do you three trust your mistress" he asked. Sun-sun turned with a glare, "what does that mean" she asked. A malicious smirk graces ikon's face, "what I'm saying...is you three have a choice...either become the playthings of my brothers...as you females should...or die...not before seeing me take your mistress" he smirks. Mila rose draws her sword, "We will not let you" she shouted. Mila rose charges but ikon vanishes and she jerks, when a blade goes through her throat and several more in her body. Apacci and sun-sun stood wide eyed, "Mila rose?!..you bastard..." apacci shouted but ikon suddenly appeared and sliced a huge gash in her chest. Ikon turned to sun-sun as she tried to remain calm but seeing her sisters, mercilessly killed was taking its toll, "You're the last" he sneers and produces several blades, seemingly from nowhere.

XZXZXZZ

Tia gasped sensing mila rose's death then the severe reiatsu drop of apacci and sun-sun, "Sun-Sun...Apacci...Mila Rose...this reiatsu...No" she thought, heading to the spot of they were last. Tia gasped wide-eyed seeing mila rose face down in a pool of her own blood, apacci was on her side with a huge gash in her chest and sun-sun suddenly slammed into the ground, with multiple blades in her body. Tia looked to the sky to see Ikon with a sadistic smirk on his face and her eyes flickered in anger, "What have you done?!" she shouted, uncharacteristically. Ikon tilted his head with mocking look of concern on his face, "what do you mean...I found them like this...must've been reapers that captain called" he stated. Tia's eyes narrowed as ikon smirked, "No Lady Halibel...he's...he's lying...he killed mila rose and apacci...he said..he" sun-sun stated but the rest was lost, as ikon fired a fine, small silver cero. The blast struck sun-sun in the chest and her head tilted to the side, showing the tear stained expression her face. Tia gritted her teeth under her mask, her body shaking in anger as her fraccion's bodies disappear, "calm down...give in to your anger and he will kill you" she thought and looked up at him, "Why?!" she coldly asked but her voice dripping with rage. Ikon shook his head with a smirk, "are you blind...I'm male...I'm superior to you...I'm a vasto lorde like you too...however your flaw is your compassion...compassion for the trash...you call your fraccion...my brothers are more worthy fraccion than yours...so I decided something" he states but his smirk becomes more malicious, "I decided to rid the espada of your weakness" he adds. Suddenly ikon feels himself being pushed back and he sees Tia's golden reiatsu flaring wildly, "Hoh...you actually wanna go" he sneered. Tia drew her sword, "Hunt...Tiburon" she hissed. A mass of water surrounds her body as her resurreccion releases, "Oya...so serious" ikon thought. The water drops and her body comes into view, her body covered in bones similar to a skirt and top. Tiburon now resembles a large shark tooth around her right arm, "Apacci..Mila rose..Sun-sun...I will avenge you" she thought, charging.

Mitsuomi carefully watched as taikon buzzed around him, "what's wrong captain...cant keep up...you were stupid to challenge me or big brother ikon" he sneered. Blood dripped on the ground as mitsuomi panted, his body cut to ribbons, his left arm on the ground and pouring blood on the ground but his grip on his sword was tight and his stance firm. Mitsuomi sensed the increase of reiatsu, "she summoned her full strength...her resurreccion...however its not enough...her mind is clouded by her rage" he thought. A prickly sensation caught his mind as Soifon opened a link to him, "where are you captain...how did this happen...how did these arrancar get in" she asked. Mitsuomi blocked taikon downward claw strike, "aizen sent them...his goal is to cripple us...did you contact the others" he asked and soifon mentally nodded, "yes...Kuchiki is dealing with one and Komamura has engaged the other...what about your end" she asked. Mitsuomi swung high but taikon dodged, "Well...a betrayal...one has killed the fraccion of their leader and she is fighting him...as for me...I'm toying with my prey..but...I'll be done shortly" he explained and severed the link. Taikon drops down, "Time to die" he smirked, as mitsuomi's smile widens and he stands up straight. Mitsuomi glances back as his blood seeps back into body and his arm melts back into him, "oh..you're right but its you" he grins, his eyes shifting gold. Mitsuomi turned to taikon with his arms wide a crude, almost gleeful laughter escaped his lips. Taikon's eyes soon widen as numerous gold eyes opened in the shadows of his hoari. Taikon fired a cero hitting mitsuomi in the shoulder, spraying blood but he jerked as the wound closed, "hehehe...hahaha...what happened to that cocky attitude" mitsuomi smirked, showing his fangs.

[song playing...whisper of the apocalypse..bleach ost]

Mitsuomi tilted his head with a wild grin as taikon looked on in shock, "what the fuck is this" taikon thought but felt himself shaking, "its fear..your body knows but you dont" mitsuomi hissed. Taikon gritted his teeth as his muscles bulked and he become more wolflike, "yes thats it..vampires natural enemy are werewolves" mitsuomi grinned. Mitsuomi raised his left hand to his face with a sadistic smile on his face, suddenly his shoulder bulged up as a wolf appeared from his body. The wolf howled and charged taikon as the pieces of mitsuomi fell to the ground. Taikon dodged the wolf's attacks but the wolf was keeping up and gaining ground, "What the hell are you?!" taikon shouted. The wolf opened its jaws wide as an arm emerged but at the end of the arm was a sword and slashed taikon across the chest. Taikon slid on the ground but he jerked as something grabbed his leg, looking down he saw a mass of purple tinted shadow. Taikon had no time to react as the wolf sheared off his arm and the shadows ripped off his leg, "Come on...show me a good time" a voice howled. Taikon fell the ground with a screech as the shadows merged into mitsuomi, "Well..I guess you are all show and no go" he sneered. Taikon tried to pull himself away as mitsuomi stalked forward, "I thought you hollows could regenerate" mitsuomi grinned. Mitsuomi lifted taikon by the face as he shook in fear, "Itadakimasu" he grinned, tearing into taikon's throat. Mitsuomi dropped the husk of taikon to let his shadows consume the remains, "You were a good appertizer...however..you're not even worthy of being my Shit" he smirked, absorbing the blood on the ground. Mitsuomi turned to east and felt a dip in reiatsu, "Its seems..she is losing...I think will help..a beauty like her can not be lost" he thought, vanishing. [song ends]

Tia tried to keep up with ikon but he just moved faster than her and his blades seem infinite, "What wrong..were you fraccion so meaningless" he sneered. Tia fired a huge cero but ikon dodged and appeared behind her, slashing her back. Tia swung wide but ikon fired numerous blades, aimed at her body with several hitting her chest and caused her to fall towards the ground. However something caught her in mid-air and drifted her to the ground, "who is this?!" she thought. Ikon smirked but it left his face as mitsuomi looked up at him with a smirk of his own, "still alive..how?!..where are my brothers?!" he states. Mitsuomi places tia on the ground and appears in front of ikon with a burp, "Sorry..I had wolf for dinner" he smirks. Tia slowly turns to watch them drop to the ground and slowly approach each other, "Where is Taikon?!..I can sense Pikon and Jakon" ikon states. Mitsuomi walked slightly pass ikon with a smirk, "I killed him" he simply said and both turned. Mitsuomi hissed as two blades struck his chest but managed a sokatsui to ikon's face knocking him to the ground. Mitsuomi pulled the blades free but a dozen more struck his chest as ikon stood unharmed, "Hahaha...but I killed you" he smirks but jerks as mitsuomi melts becoming a mass of shadows and reformed, "you were saying" he smirked. Ikon suddenly sensed several more reiatsu signatures and senses his brothers departure, "Well captain I look forward to our next meeting" he states, opening a garganta and mitsuomi smiles wide, "Me too" he smirks.

XZXZXZZ

Tia lays motionless as her blood fills her lungs, "Apacci...Sun-Sun...Mila Rose..I failed to avenge you..Lord Aizen...you betrayed me...you sacrificed me and my fraccion for power" she thought. The sound of footsteps caught her attention, weakly turning tia saw two blue lenses approaching from the shadows, "Its you Captain" she choked out, as trickle of blood ran down the side of her mouth. Mitsuomi knelt next to tia as she tried to lift her weapon but her strength was diminshing, despite maintaining her resurreccion and keeping herself awake. Mitsuomi sighed softly as he touched a blade in her chest, "such a shame..betrayed by someone you trusted...those you cherish taken...sacrificed for his bid of power" he muses. Mitsuomi tilted up his glasses and looks into her emerald eyes, "I'm sorry but you're dying but I can change that..However the choice must be yours" he states. Tia looks into his steel-blue eyes, "Why?!..why would he help me...we are enemies but...but" she thought, raising her hand and he takes it. Mitsuomi chuckles softly before pulling each of the blades from her chest, "now close your eyes" he cooed, licking the trickle of blood off a blade. Mitsuomi lifted tia into his lap and a groan escapes her lips, "good thing she is a virgin" he mused, before biting down on her throat.

Tia gasped as she felt mitsuomi sink his teeth in her neck but it not painful or even a dull ache. The pain tia felt was something she could get use to, like a warm bath or the careess of the wind. Tia felt her blood run down her neck but there was no pain but mitsuomi soon unlatched, blood running down his chin. Mitsuomi gently layed tia on the ground and unsheathed zetsuei to cut open his palm. Mitsuomi places his now bleeding palm over her mouth, "open your mouth" he whispered and tia complied. Mitsuomi made a fist and the blood flowed more and into her mouth and down her throat. Tia's eyes suddenly widen in pain but the pain was nothing like she ever felt, it felt like liquid fire running down her throat and into her body. Tia grits out a ragged scream as her free hand clutched her throat, her multiple wounds fizzled as she gasped for air. Tia's heart was beating like jackhammer in her chest as the pain spreads to her chest, then arms and soon her whole body jolted in pain. Her resurreccion soon dispelled giving mitsuomi a glimpse of her mask fragment, "its gets worst...you must endure" he states. Tia looked at him through misty eyes but suddenly felt her heart stop beating and a sudden clawing overtook her whole body, mainly her eyes and mouth. Tia arched her back and started convolsing but mitsuomi straddled her and pinned her to the ground. Mitsuomi noticed cracks appearing in her mask and soon the bone cracked revealing her face and her chest to crumble away. Soon a single red tear welled up in her closed eyes and ran down her face, "reminds me of my change..luckily Alucard kept me asleep...to endure such pain" he ruefully thought. Tia opened her eyes and mitsuomi saw blue and yellow swallow her emerald orbs, "I should've asked Alucard why mine were gold and his red" he thought. Tia groaned out, "Stings" and mitsuomi smirked, "then this will suck" he states. Tia felt her jaw clench as her canines extended and her new long tongue escaped her agape mouth. Tia felt her insides shifting and soon the pain all but subsided, however her body felt ice cold. Mitsuomi felt Tia's new strength pushing on him but he kept her in place. Mitsuomi noticed her skin was paler, her eyes now a shade of blue and green with a hint of gold, her new fangs and tongue but her body tensed as the final throes of her transformation took place and became still. Mitsuomi slipped off his hoari and wrapped it around his new and first fledgling, "tonight was a great night" he mused, looking at the moon with tia in his arms and his eyes glowing in the darkness.

To be Continued

A/N...CH 1 IS FINISHED...I KNOW SOME WILL ASK OR THINK IT AND WELL THIS STORY COULDN'T HAPPEN BUT AFTER READING ARIA OF THE MOONLESS NIGHT...WHICH INSPIRED THIS...I GAVE IT A SHOT...I LEAVE HOW ALUCARD CAME TO THE SOUL SOCIETY TO YOU BUT MITSUOMI WILL GIVE HIS OWN THEORY...NOW MITSUOMI AND TIA WILL HAVE A SORT OF ALUCARD AND SERAS TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP BUT TIA WILL BE MORE UNWILLING TO DRINK DUE TO HER CHOICE NOT TO SACRIFICE FOR POWER...HOWEVER MITSUOMI WILL PUSH HER TO EVENTUALLY ACCEPT IT...NEXT CHAPTER WILL DELVE INTO BOTH MITSUOMI AND TIA'S PAST...AS ALWAYS...REVIEW...FOLLOW AND FAVE...STAY FROSTY


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...A THANK YOU TO DARKSHADOWPUFFS FOR THE FAVE AND FOLLOW...THIS 10,000 WORD PLUS CHAPTER AND WILL THE LAST UPDATE FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS..DUE TO MY WORK SCHEDULE...READ MY OTHER WORKS TO PASS TIME OR NOT...

DISCLAIMER..I DONT OWN BLEACH..MUSIC USED OR HELLSING

Mitsuomi's inner monologue or Telepathy

_Zanpakuto or Flashback_

**Hollow or Inner hollow**

[Edited...2/04/15]

* * *

**CH2**

Mitsuomi knelt before yamamoto with one arm rested on his knee and his other behind his back, "where is the arrancar you captured" yamamoto asked. Mitsuomi raised his head, "in my coffin...she is my fledgling now" he replies. Yamamoto opens one eye, "what possessed you do that...she is the enemy...her group took the lives of forty soul reapers before three escaped" he booms. Mitsuomi rose to his feet with his arms behind his back, "Sir...she was betrayed by Aizen...from I learned from the one I consumed...this mission was to take her life and the lives of her fraccion...everything she has known has been taken and the choice was hers" he stated. Yamamoto noticed the melancholy look on his face, "you took pity on her as Alucard did on you" he says but mitsuomi shook his head, "No...but I know what she's going through" he whispers. Yamamoto rises from his seat as mitsuomi drops to one knee again, "she is your responsibility...if she poses a threat...you are to terminate her" he orders and strokes his beard, "how will she act once she wakes" he adds. Mitsuomi smirks softly, "Hungry...I will keep her in my lair till she is ready to venture out...I also request to take her to the world of the living for her first hunt" he states. Yamamoto opens his eye again, "request granted...your orders are as follows...my first order remains the same concerning your new squad...however I want your fledgling ready for war" he booms. Mitsuomi looked up his eyes gold, "On your Order...my master" he grins, phasing through the floor.

I know gramps is not to happy I decided to turn ms Halibel...however she interests me and thanks to her..I have a opponent worth fighting..Ikon...I cant wait to grind you into dust.

Meanwhile in las noches ikon stood before aizen, his arms folded behind him. Aizen maintained his calm, arrogant and self absorbed demeanor, "that is your report...your brother was killed by an unkillable soul reaper...but you disposed of halibel and her fraccion" he states. Ikon looks up with a nod, "yes sir...he would not die...My blades struck his vitals but he became some mass of shadows" he explains. Aizen smirked softly and rested his head on his hand, "then you have confirmed something for me...He does exist" he states. Ikon looked up shocked, "He?!..sir" he asks and aizen chuckles, "he is often spoke of in reverent tones or terrified whispers...the dark secret of the goteijusantai...Shinku Karitoriki...and you say he is my successor...Yamamoto must truly be desparate to send his secret assassin out into the light" he explains. Aizen then appeared im front of ikon, "Ikon...my tres espada..in the coming war...you will kill Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he states and ikon smirked, "Yes Lord Aizen" he states.

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi stared at his coffin, "still a few hours till nightfall...she'll be starved when she wakes...luckily I have fifteen packets...I'll go out later...maybe terrorize Isane or Soifon" he thought. Mitsuomi decided to probe tia's memories and find out her reasons joining aizen, sitting cross legged mitsuomi opened the lid and tia lays motionless. Mitsuomi had dressed her in a sky blue nightgown and her hands locked on her waist, her face was almost peaceful. Mitsuomi closed his eyes and soon himself in a hall of mirrors, all with Tia's memories. Mitsuomi walked the line of mirrors, "hoh...so we've met before" he muses and found his target, however the mirror was cracked and its pieces askew. Mitsuomi rubbed his chin in thought and started to arrange the pieces, "it seems when you become a hollow...your memories are a mass of pieces" he thought. Mitsuomi continued to fix the mirror and success came as he stepped through and into a small home, numerous candles were on a desk but a bitter chill was present. Mitsuomi saw a woman in a chair and he recognized her as tia, wearing a pale grey dress. Tia was knitting something and mitsuomi noticed she was pregnant and not far from giving birth. Mitsuomi then saw a man coughing on the bed and she rushed to his side, "are you ok" she asked and the man smiled, "yes..but what about you" he replies. Tia rubs her belly, "she cant wait to see the world" she smiles and the man weakly laughs, "maybe he" he adds. Mitsuomi shifts the memories and finds tia on a bed in throes of birth but the midwife was afraid, "we can only save one" she whispers. Tia hears this and grits out, "please save my baby" shocking the midwife. Tia gave birth but never saw her child alive, "now I see...she made the sacrifice for her child and its became her mantra" mitsuomi thought, shifting through more memories. The memories showed Tia lingering after her death and forced to watch her husband and daughter die, barely a month after her. Mitsuomi saw her become a hollow, fighting to survive and becoming a vasto lorde and protecting her subordinates, "now I understand...Aizen saved her life and played in her Raison d'être being sacrifice" he thought. Mitsuomi opened his eyes with a heavy sigh, "it will be tough to get her to drink but in the end...we always do" he thought.

Tia found herself in darkness, "where am I" she thought, looking around. Tia saw jumbled images around her, scenes of battles and the same person in all, "these are my memories" a small voice states. Tia turned to see a small boy with piercing steel-blue eyes and spiky black hair, wearing a dirty black kimono. The jumbles soon formed mirrors and the boy pointed to one, "try that one" he chirped. Tia hesitantly touched the glass and flash of light sent her into a small home. Tia saw a slightly older boy than the first and he was clutching a young girl with brown hair, "Aoi...gramps" the boy muttered and tia saw red tears running down his cheeks. Tia felt a presence and saw a man with blue kimono, "they look similar...a father or uncle perhaps" she thought. The boy turned with a feral glare, "Did you kill them?!" he hissed. The man smirked but the boy launched at him with howl and tore open the man's throat and worst sucked up his blood, quickly the boy ran into the village and soon the screams filled the air. Tia followed the sounds and found the most sickening sight. Numerous dead people were eating the living but suddenly all the dead were killed and consumed by a mass of purple tinted shadows. The blinding light filled the area as tia found herself in hueco mundo and gasped seeing mitsuomi fighting numerous hollows and seeing herself watching the battle, "so that captain is that boy" she thought. Again light and this time another battlefield and time numerous men wrapped in chains but mitsuomi staring at a tall man as black flames consumed him, "Its a rule I have...I Kill anyone who calls me a demon...without fail" he says, grinning. Another blinding light came but this was pulling her towards, soon her eyes snapped open and she saw a ceiling of a stone room. Tia slowly sat up and realized she was in a coffin, "Ohayo or rather Konbanwa" a voice states and tia turned to see mitsuomi sitting at a desk, reading over some papers. Mitsuomi took off his glasses and squatted next to her, "how do you feel" he asked, both aloud and in her head. Tia sighed softly, "I..I cant see very well and my hearing is fuzzy but I'm so very thirsty" she whispers, her throat dry. Mitsuomi uses his shadows to grab a bottle and a wine glass, "what do you remember" he asked, opening the bottle. Mitsuomi noticed her body respond to the scent, "I remember fighting Ikon...then pain...mind boggling pain but you asked me something" tia mutters. Mitsuomi pours red liquid in the glass and hands its to her, "drink slow...now I asked you..did you want to die as you are or live as a monster" he states. Tia takes a small sip but quickly down the glass, "more" she states, her voice more clear. Mitsuomi pours her another glass and she quickly downs it, "what is this divine elixir" she asked and mitsuomi's face became deadly serious, "Type O+ blood" he montonely stated.

Mitsuomi snorted seeing the priceless look on her face, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide, "ca..Can you repeat that" she sputters out. Mitsuomi stood up with his eyes glowing, his teething gleeming and his face covered in shadow, "Blood..you just drank a nearly two pints of blood...you are a vampire now..a being who gains immortailty by consuming fresh blood" he states but leans closer, "For further info..consult Bram Stoker" he added. Mitsuomi sat back down in chair to let tia process what she just heard, "Vampire?!...impossible...no such thing can exist...however hollows devour souls to grow stronger" she thought. Mitsuomi probed her thoughts and found she was afraid, "I understand your fear" he says and walks to his bookcase, "However...you cant change the fact that you made the choice...in the end" he adds, picking some books. Mitsuomi handed tia five books, "I want you to read all five...I'll return in a few hours...there's a shower over there and blood in the fridge...I want you drink five more pints" he explained. Tia took the books with a hesitant nod, "Yes...master" she states but gasps, "oh I forgot to tell you..from now on I am your master and you my fledgling...till you become a true draculina..so be good" he states and phases through a wall. Tia sat alone in the stone room, "what have I got myself into...Apacci...Sun-Sun...Mila Rose...just what would you say" she whispers. Upon uttering their names, a lump formed in her throat and forced tia to stifle a sob. Tia hugged her knees to her chest as she softly wept for her fallen sisters. Meanwhile mitsuomi enters his office to drop off his paperwork and prepare for his mission, "these are the remnants of the group I killed in the maggots nest...their leader as well" he thought. Mitsuomi slipped on his blue shades and an idea popped up, "well time to give himiko a shot" he mused.

I know what Tia is feeling...losing those you love and cherish...its weighty...now add the bond between master and fledgling...the love..respect and obedience that comes with it and the terrible pain when its severed...I have condemned someone else to my living nightmare...

Tia softly sniffled and wiped her tears away but noticed her tears were Red and stained her night gown. Tia climbed out of the coffin and headed to the bathroom but she gasped seeing her reflection. Tia touched her cheeks to realize her mask fragment was gone, slipping off the gown. Tia found her fragments were completely gone but her hollow hole remained on her abdomen. Tia turned to the large tub and turned on the hot water, after filling it tia slipped in to her chin. Tia couldnt tell the temperature of the water but its still felt soothing just to be in it, "must be the shark in me" she thought. Tia slowly washed herself and then soaked for thirty minutes, "wait...I have no clothes" she wondered. Tia climbed out of the tub and reached for a towel to dry herself but again realized she had no clothes. Tia stepped into the room completely in the nude and to a dresser with a note on top, "I put some clothes inside...top drawer...panties...bras...sleepwear...i'll have a new outfit for you tomorrow night...Oh I left Tiburon on the top shelf of the bookcase inside a kidou bound case" she read. Tia opened the drawer and saw numerous things but picked a pair of black lace panties and a grey night shirt. After slipping on her new clothes, tia picked up the first book but her eyes drifted to the bottle on the table. Tia slowly reached for the bottle and uncorked the top, it scent fills her nostrils and her new fangs extended and her pupils dilate. The aroma churned her stomach and her hunger pounding at her mind, "Just drink the blood" a voice cooed. Tia jerked and looked around but saw no-one, "one more thing I forgot..again...we share a mental link...if you need me..just call out in your mind...now drink...you need your strength" mitsuomi states. Tia sighed heavily and slowly drank the entire bottle and started reading, "thats my girl" she vaguely heard.

XZXZXZZ

The sound of laughter and whooping filled the air of a clearing in the 5th district of the western rukon. A group of twenty sat around numerous fires but one stood out from the rest. The young man wore a shihakusho but more akin to a buddhist monk, his black hair in a ponytail and next to him a serrated blade sword covered in fresh blood. One of the more unsavory men stood over a crying young woman, his sword over her neck. The man looked to the younger and he rose to feet, "I..Kyohei Masaki..pass judgement on you sinner...may you repent in the next life" he states. The woman tries to plead for her life but it was in vain as she was beheaded and the men celebrated. The man who did the beheading looked to his leader, "boss...we haven't received word from the ones inside the seireitei" he states. Kyohei kept his eyes focused on the deceased woman's head, "it will not change our plans...our cause is just and my kaen-o-jaka will guide us to righteousness" he resounded and the men cheered. The sounds of music filled the air as the celebratory shouts ceased, when from the treeline a group of two men and three women but one was more seductively beautiful than the others. The men and two women were playing flutes, beating drums and strumming a biwa. While the last woman slowly approached, a flowing but tight skirt hugged her swaying hips and two long slits showed her long pale legs. The men saw her tone waist and large breasts, bound by a fishnet top and softly jiggled as she walked. The lower half of her face was covered by a thin purple veil and accented her steel-blue eyes and long flowing black hair.

The group stops playing as they all bow but kyohei notices a katana in the blue eyed beauty's left hand, "Our mistress...Himiko...wishes to play for you...she is a sword dancer...let her demonstrate her prowess" they stated, in echoing tandem. The group starts playing again as himiko raises her sword and draws the gleaming blade, into a slow twirl and the sword spinning in her hand. The men are entranced as himiko moves closer and some gasp as her sword, passes inches from them. Himiko brings her arms together and reveals a pendant in her hand. Kyohei gasps seeing the image of a young girl with light blue hair but his eyes widen, seeing several of his followers dead and the rest fighting a mass of shadows. Kyohei quickly got to his feet and blue flames surrounded his blade, "What have you done demoness?!" he shouts. Himiko stood confused but removed her veil, revealing fangs protruding from her purple lips. Himiko then raises her arms wide and all of the blood, Kyohei's followers and his victims slink towards her, swirling around and entering her body. Himiko howled in ecstasy, lewdly fondling her breasts and body as Kyohei looked on in shock, "What the hell are you?!" he shouted, sending a wave of flames. Himiko stood licking her lips as the flames were stop by the mutilated corpses of his followers. The shadows consumed the bodies and kyohei saw his chance, "Hadou #63...Raikohou" he shouted. The large electric attack struck with enough force to shear off her left arm and most of her upper half, blood sprayed from what remained of her torso as she looked like a half moon. Kyohei held himself firm as a sadistic, almost predatory grin creased her face, "You are my..food...I will hunt you and then I will devour you" she hissed and Kyohei caught a glimpse of two starred pinwheels in her eyes. Kyohei's eyes soon widen as the blood slowly reformed himiko's mangled body but when her eyes met his, did his body move on its own. Kyohei turned his sword to his abdomen, "Wha...What are you doing?!" he shouted, struggling to keep the blade at bay but it was in vain, as the sword went through and up. Kyohei choked up some blood as he dropped to his knees and onto his back, his eyes slowly rolled back in his head. Himiko sighed ruefully as she returned to Mitsuomi, "mission complete" he muses, sadly. Mitsuomi walked toward Kyohei and pulled the sword from his chest, "I hope you find peace" he thought, closing kyohei's eyes.

When gramps said...I needed to pose as a three-year grad from the academy...he wasnt entirely lying...I did actually graduate in three years...this wayward soul was my friend back then...however he took the life of our friend maiyu aisou...because his zanpakuto told him...she was a sinner...he soon vanished but when I became shinku karitoriki...I heard rumors of some fanatical soul reaper...I never hated him but I needed to set him free from his fanaticism.

Mitsuomi arrived on the shino academy grounds, "this brings back memories..not all good" he thought. Mitsuomi quietly made his way through the grounds and to a big tree in the courtyard. Mitsuomi climbed the huge tree and near the top the name maiyu aisou was inscribed, "been awhile huh...well this constitutes as a grave or memorial...I wanted to tell you..I saved him..I finally saved him from himself...if you see him on the other-side..tell to be a better friend" he whispers. Mitsuomi slips off his glove and extends one of his nails to carve kyohei masaki under maiyu's name. Mitsuomi soon returned to his lair about an hour before dawn, after reporting in to yamamoto. Kyohei was the last of his circle of friends from his academy days and his face showed it. Red tears stream down his cheeks as he enters his bathroom and took a shower, "it needed to be done" he assured himself. Mitsuomi emerged from the steam filled bathroom, black pajamas on and his wet hair covered his face. Mitsuomi opens his coffin and slips in but he feels something soft and plush, then a soft moan. Mitsuomi lifted the lid and shook his hair out of his face, looked down and his hand on tia's left breast. Mitsuomi quickly moved his hand and leviated to the ceiling, "I forgot she was here...by the looks she drank the bottle...and read the books" he thought. Mitsuomi dropped down like feather and closed the lid, "I'll sleep in my quarters...for about three hours...then attempt some get to know with my squad" he mused, phasing out of the room.

Tia found herself on the shore near a vast ocean, the land was bare and dotted with sand castles. Tia sat up with a sigh, "_what troubles you...Tia_" a voice states. Tia looks off shore to see someone on a rock, "Tiburon" she whispers. Tiburon resembles a mermaid, however her lower half is the that of a great white, with a short dorsal fin. Tiburon wore a silver hooded blouse, half buttoned to reveal her cleavage and stomach, a black belly chain around her waist, where her shark and human halves met. Tiburon resembled tia in her resurreccion but her hair longer and covered the right side of her face, her eyes resembled a shark, with a hint of green and slant pupils. Tiburon lifted her hand and a sand bar emerges from the sea, leading to her rocky perch. Tia crossed the sea as tiburon studied her, _"I will miss our sisters_" she states but her eyes become more dark and ominous, "_Aizen will pay for this_" she hissed, her sharp teeth on display. Tiburon then a took a deep breath, "_Tia something has happened...much has changed...to me and to you_" she stated. Tia looked into tiburon's eyes and she pointed, looking out to sea. Tiburon saw a mass of black clouds resembling a hurricane in the distance, "this is master's doing...his influence...he has made me a vampire...a child of the night...I feel myself changing...not for the better" she states. Tiburon places a comforting hand on tia's shoulder, "_We will face this together_" she assured and tia slipped into a fitful sleep. Her dreams haunted by her fraccion and their deaths but worst of all. Tia saw herself feeding on her fraccion, her fangs sunk into a struggling mila rose and apacci already drained. Sun-sun was pleading for her to stop, as she tossed mila rose aside and stalked closer to her. Tia suddenly woke with a start and slammed into the coffin lid, "ow..that hurt" she thought, opening the lid. Tia slowly sat up and felt her face was wet, dabbing her cheek and found she was crying blood again. Tia headed to the bathroom and wiped her face, "something on your mind" a voice asks and she nods, "yes ma..master...a dream" she whispers.

"A nightmare perhaps...I know how you feel...I lost those I cherished as well...but dreams like that are common for newborn vampires...I had them before i became a true vampire...if you drink..it will soon go away...so drink two pints and go back to sleep" mitsuomi states. Tia sighs softly, "master...I don't think I can sleep after that dream" she stated. Mitsuomi softly chuckled in her mind, "Alright...Tia Halibel...I order you to go back to sleep and have good days sleep" he states. Tia felt a shiver down her spine and soon closed the lid and had a restful sleep. Mitsuomi smiled softly as he enters his office, "I know exactly how she feels" he thought, remembering a horrible day.

_Flashback_

_A small garganta opened in a pitch black room and stepped mitsuomi, "arigato..mister" he ruefully mused. Mitsuomi let his senses waft out through the room and his breath hitched, "No..minna" he hissed, phasing through the wall. Mitsuomi entered a dank cell and the stench of death, decay and blood filled it. Mitsuomi saw three mutilated corpses and his eyes widen, as his head shook in disbelieve and red tears streaming down his cheek, "Hiro...Itsuki" he whispered and choked back a sob, "Aniki" he added, dropping to his knees and clenching a body with long hair, "Mitsu-nii" a soft voice whispers. Mitsuomi quickly turned and fresh blood tears leaked from his eyes, chained to the far wall were two people. One was a barely breathing young man, his black hair covered his face and numerous wounds marred his body. The other was a badly beaten young woman, her emerald eyes nearly swollen shut and her legs bruised. Mitsuomi shuffles towards them, his eyes blank and his face stained red, "take our blood...keep us with you...they raped me...I cant be like you" she whispers. The man raised his head, "reina-nee is right...even though we'll die...you will keep us alive...now do me first..I'm fading" he whispered. Mitsuomi tilted his head with his hand, "hai..Soichiro" he chokes, biting down. Soichiro softly groaned but soon he stopped breathing, as mitsuomi pulled away. Mitsuomi choked back a lump in his throat as he went to reina, "remember we love you" she states. Mitsuomi softly kissed her lips and bit down on her throat, "its not your fault" zetseui soothed._

_Mitsuomi dropped to his knees as he finished, his head in his hands and blood dripping from them. The sound of laughing caught his ears and mitsuomi gritted his teeth, with low growl. Two men reached the cell and unlocked it, "We should have another go at her before she dies" one joked and the other laughed. The men reached reina but found her already dead, "**You killed them...You raped her**" a guttural voice hissed. The men turned to see a shadow with gold eyes and teeth, trying to defend himself. One raised his hand but his fingers were sheared off and spat on the floor, "I won't drink one single drop of your blood" it hissed. The shadow grabbed them by the heads and crushed their skulls into the wall. Mitsuomi emerged from the cell and raced upstairs but found the sun was up. Mitsuomi reached the top and saw jinbei sitting under a tree and his men surrounding him. Mitsuomi slowly emerged from the shadow, his sword drawn and his eyes burning with rage, to him it didn't matter is was day. Jinbei saw him approach and fanned himself, "it's you shonen...you are still alive...such a shame...Kill him!" he shouted. Mitsuomi jumped atop the gate as jinbei's men attacked, "I swear...Jinbei..my face will be the last you see" mitsuomi hissed, disappearing._

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi sat in his office, going over the squad officer dossier and the outlook was not promising, "Hinamori is still on medical leave...so the workload falls to Seiryu Itou...and after that no one of importance" he muses. Mitsuomi reaches for Seiryu's file and tipped down his shades, "graduated in the top five if his class...joined squad five as a 15th seat...fifty years ago..moved up the ranks quickly to 3rd seat...however passed over for Lt. by Hinamori" he read. Mitsuomi placed the file on the desk and propped his legs in it, closing his eyes he made beeline for seiryu. Mitsuomi found seiryu was very intelligent and had the charisma to command people. However mitsuomi found a plot to oust him as captain, "it can work...I dont inspire too much but I can use it to weed our potential problems" he thought. Mitsuomi head soon drooped as he fell asleep but for a second as the door opened. Mitsuomi tipped his shades down to see a young man, wearing a standard uniform but had a white cloth around his right arm. His face was handsome and was framed by silver hair and eyes, "morning captain" he greeted. Mitsuomi sat up straight and cleared his throat, "mornin' Seiryu...I'm glad you came actually...I need your help" he states, motioning for him to sit. Mitsuomi leaned back, "Seiryu..since you are the highest ranking officer and longest tenured...I want you to handle the duties of vice captain till Hinamori is ready to return...to be honest administrative stuff doesn't suit me and if hinamori does not return...you would be on the short list to replace her" he explains. Mitsuomi noticed Seiryu's thoughts were already devising ways to circumvent his authority, "captain forgive me for asking but you were apart of a long term patrol squad...wasnt command delegated to its officers" he asked. Mitsuomi leaned forward, "not really..our commander was a brown noser and left most of us to work independent of the group" he explained. Seiryu took the explanation at face value and excused himself but mitsuomi distinctively heard his thoughts of takeover.

Seiryu...a smart man..quite the adversary...however foolish..his goal of captaincy...will crushed by the hungry spider.

Mitsuomi soon headed to the western gate and heads to a tailor to pickup Tia's new uniform. The tailor informed him its be about hour and the uniform would be ready. Mitsuomi decided on doing a little wandering to think how to explain vamiprism to tia, in way that clicked and then take her to unohana for a checkup. Mitsuomi reached a forest outside of junrinan, when the rain lightly started to fall and small laugh escaped his lips, "the heavens seeing the demon could not weep but bitter tears of scarlet...wept for him" he mused. Mitsuomi dispelled his top and tilted his head back, letting the soothing rain run down his pale cheeks and bare chest like tears. A pair of hand crossed his waist and head on his back, "_was that poetry_" zetseui asked but sighed ruefully, "_you deserve to be loved...even if its tears of scarlet...you still weep for those you love..none the less_" she adds. Mitsuomi softly smiles opening his eyes to the sky, "Demons dont love...I will wander the night alone" he muses. Zetseui released her embrace, "_you're wrong...maybe its time for a vampire not to walk alone in the dark...you have a fledgling now...someone you can love...Tia is now alone in world of darkness but you can guide her through it...even a prince needs his princess_" she says, vanishing. The rain stopped and clouds slowly broke, "Maybe" he thought, flashstepping back to town. Mitsuomi returned to the tailor and retrieved his parcel but stopped at his favorite noodle shop. Mitsuomi took a seat in the northeast corner and facing the door. The waitress soon shuffled up but her eyes lit up, "Kiriyu-dono...its been too long...the usual" she asked and he nodded. Mitsuomi looked through the shop, "the usual crowd" he thought. The waitress soon returned with four large bowls of ramen, two of miso and two of shio, "eat up...and enjoy" she states. Mistuomi picks up his chopsticks with a grin, "Itadakimasu" he crowed, digging in.

Ramen is my other guilty pleasures...vampires can eat normal food but it takes some getting use to...gramps uses to mix his own blood in my ramen after I became a vampire...after seeing me nearly gag on my favorite food...So ever so often..I come here or any good shop and gorge on ten or more bowls...of miso or shio ramen...ramen is about all I can stomach...liquor is another...I love vodka the most...forget sake...no contest.

Mitsuomi finished his twelfth bowl as five surly men entered the shop, "alright...we want money" one shouted. The patrons all stiffened as they pulled knives but a slurping filled the quiet shop, looking over the bandits saw mitsuomi pigging out on his ramen. One of the men approached with his blade drawn, "didnt you hear us..we want your money" he states, looming over mitsuomi. Mitsuomi continued slurping but quickly stood and his head struck the man in the jaw and knocked him out. Mitsuomi raised the bowl in the air, his free hand on his chest and stars in his eyes, "Sugoi...Such food is the gift of Kami...the noodles soft...the broth supple..pungent..perfection" he exclaimed. The bandits looked at him like a fool, "you kind gentlemen..have you tried such divine ramen" mitsuomi stated, pointing to them. Mitsuomi rushed to them with the bowl, "here smell..such a marvelous aroma" he crowed but the man knocked the bowl to the ground. Two of the men charged mitsuomi but he dropped to his knees and both men ran into each other, "ohh perfect ground...you now know the taste of ramen" he cried. Another charged mitsuomi but he threw his arm back with a dramtic cry, "Ramen..may kami bless you" he crowed, knocking the man out. The leader gritted his teeth and drew his sword, "who gives a fuck about ramen?!" he shouted. Mitsuomi suddenly stood, "How can you be so cruel?!...ramen is your friend..you will obey ramen..you will kill for ramen" he stated and went off a ramen tirate. The leader charged but mitsuomi accidently struck him with a bowl, "Kiriyu-dono..clever moves" the waitress states. Mitsuomi bows to the patrons, "that concludes our drama portion of our show..please enjoy for meal on the house from me" he states. Mitsuomi grabs his bag and walks off as the patrons thank him, "never a dull moment" he thought.

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi entered squad five around early afternoon and most were doing their duties, some mediating and since squad five had no special duties, it was quiet. Mitsuomi acknowledged several and several of them acknowledged him but most had formed their opinion of him. Some were afraid of him, some thought he was lazy and uncouth, while a decent amount welcomed him but his main focus was on seiryu. Mitsuomi saw Seiryu under a tree in the courtyard, speaking to several unseated members and flanked by the fourth and fifth seat. Mitsuomi knew them as hinoki and hori, both completely loyal to seiryu. Hinoki was tall and buff, with crew cut grey hair and hori shorter with brown hair. Mitsuomi enters his office and places his parcel on a chair and plopped into his chair, "seiryu is working fast..meaning fifth and above are on his side..excluding Momo...looks like I'll have to get started...but right now a quick cat-nap" he thought. Despite being sound asleep mitsuomi heard his door open and he smirked, "that was quick...gotten better...but my hearing is inhuman" he states, opening his eyes. Two people knelt before him, both dressed in the omitsukido uniform, "did Soifon give you your transfer papers" mitsuomi asked and both nodded. Both stood and removed their masks, revealing a young blond hair man and young white hair woman, "yes sir...Captain Fon dismissed us from our duties this morning and we've observed the squad since then" the woman stated. Mitsuomi slowly nodded but both noticed his eyes drooping, "captain go back to sleep...we will continue to observe and report..when you have slept" the man stated. Mitsuomi nodded and his head slammed into the table as both left.

Those two are my aces...Saburo Gio..believe it or not is actually my cousin and a really good guy..a bit closed off but he coming out of his shell...the other is Asuka Sakyo...another good person...found her in the southern rukon...attended the academy...both have served in the omitsukido for the last fifty years and fitting replacements for seiryu and his bunch.

Tia opened the coffin and slowly sat up as mitsuomi entered through from the floor, "good evening master" she stated. Mitsuomi placed his parcel on the table and opened the fridge, "good evening...did you sleep well" he asked and tia nodded, as she climbed out of the coffin. Mitsuomi poured two glasses of blood and handed tia one, "drink up...we have alot to talk about" he states and hands her the parcel, "but get change first" he adds. Tia took the parcel and headed into the bathroom to change as mitsuomi sipped his blood. Tia closed the door and opened the parcel, revealing an outfit similar to mitsuomi. Tia first slipped on the white military pants with a black stripe down the sides, a sleeveless fishnet-mesh shirt, black riding boots with slightly higher heel. Tia then noticed the jacket was like her original but now had a hood and she left it unzipped enough to show her face. Tia stepped out of the bathroom as mitsuomi watched her, "do you like it...does it fit right and before you ask...I got your measurement from your old uniform" he states. Mitsuomi rises from his seat and raises the wine glass to tia, "lets start with the basics..blood...blood is the currency of the soul...the vehicle of life...to suck blood is to take one's life into yourself and grow stronger...similar to a hollow devouring souls but a more pleasing experience...one day soon you will suck blood...and know the meaning behind these words..till then this will surfice" he stated. Tia stared at the glass, her hunger rising and the robust aroma assualting her senses, "do I have to" she whispers and mitsuomi nods, "right now you are a like a newborn..you must drink everyday...you can starve to death..However..I will Not let me happen...even if I have force it down your throat" he added. Tia slowly reached for the glass and slowly drank it down, the taste sweet but knowing its source made her cringe. Mitsuomi took the glass to sit it on the desk and suddenly took tia in his embrace, given her no warning. Tia almost yelped from the proximity of him but this feeling of safety made her feel at ease, "hold on" he cooed and darkness engulfed them.

Tia opened her eyes and found they were outside on a hill, the stars illuminating the skyline and the tall building of the seireitei in the background, "sorry we cant stay long" mitsuomi states. Tia turned to him and Mitsuomi held her again, entering another portal. Tia couldn't explain how she felt in his arms, she just felt safe and no harm would come to her. The portal opened and tia found herself in abandoned village, ruined homes and decaying grass, "what happened to this place" she wondered aloud. Mitsuomi looked up at the clouds, "they say a demon lived here...they say these lands are cursed...the dead devoured the living here" he mused. Tia gasped slightly and remembered the vision, "this place is my one true kingdom...I was born here...I died here and I was reborn here" he states. Tia turns to him, her eyes flickering and follows him as he ventures through the decimated town. Mitsuomi eventually led them to several grave markers near a house foundation, "these are the graves of those I loved most...my mother yukiko...who used her own life to carry me longer...Meyrin...she raised me...till she a hollow took her life...Aoi...my only friend and her grandpa...they didn't see me like everyone else and they paid the price...my uncle took their lives and what you saw is the result" he explained. Mitsuomi sniffled softly, "enough of past...Now...as vampire..let dispel some myths...one sunlight...its renders us weak but for you it will be deadly...till you become a true vampire...two coffins...you need to sleep in them...its drowns out the noise and gives you total darkness...three...you can turn into mist...in my case ravens...snakes...and my favorite wolves...manipulate shadows...telepathy...and such" he explains. Tia nods slowly and a strange thought popped into her head, "yes you can...it would be interesting to see a shark" mitsuomi chuckles. Mitsuomi then shifts them to outside the northern gate of the seireitei, "shadow travel..yours when you learn...similar to a garganta" he states, walking to the gate. The gate guardian Danzomaru stood at the gate as mitsuomi and tia approached, "Halt who goes there?!" he boomed. Mitsuomi flicked his cigarette away, "Shinku Karitoriki...wait rewind...squad five captain...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he replied. Danzomaru leaned down and sniffed him, "ohh..its you...who's your companion" he asked and mitsuomi smiles, "Tia Halibel...a new recruit and someone like me" he states. Danzomaru looks tia over but opens the gate and both enter, "shinku karitoriki" she asked and mitsuomi smirks, "I am an assassin...it means scarlet reaper...come on..we're late" he states and tia wonders for what.

XZXZXZZ

Tia followed behind mitsuomi as they entered the Sogo Kyugo Tsumesho to find captain unohana. Tia felt her hunger creeping into her thoughts again but mitsuomi had ordered her not to harm anyone unless provoked. Mitsuomi chuckled silently, knowing his fledgling was at odds with her hunger, "don't worry...you can drink more after your check up" he states, not looking back but knew the face she was making. Tia had a look of apprehension at the prospect of more blood, "yes master" she softly replied. Mitsuomi and tia reached a door as he opened it, inside tia found two women. One was tall with silver hair, grey eyes and the other a shorter woman with a front braid and warm ocean blue eyes. Mitsuomi ushered tia inside like a small child, "Tia..this is Captain Retsu Unohana and Vice Captain Isane Kotetsu" he states, like a parent. Tia gave mitsuomi an icy glare and she bowed them, "please sit and unzip your top" retsu asks. Retsu grab a stethoscope as tia unzips, placing it on her chest and retsu feels no heartbeat. Retsu places the stethoscope on the desk, "ok as mitsuomi has probably explained...you are a vampire...what it entails is...that your heart no longer beats but your blood still flows at a slow rate...to keep your blood from stagnation...also your body can hold more blood that is physically possible...your muscles and bones are stronger than normal...but its doesnt mean you're invincible...you can regenerate lost limbs at certain rates and your body will remain flawless for the rest of your unlife" she explained. Mitsuomi watched tia as retsu continued to talk and exam but her thoughts were muddled, "its alright...just relax...let your body sink into the ocean" he mused and tia soon relaxed. Mitsuomi then let his gaze wander to Isane, "jealous...nee-nee" he asked and she glanced his way, "no...its strange to see you turn someone" she replies. Mitsuomi snorts softly, "true but she made the choice" he states. Retsu finishes her exam and Tia zips her jacket, "ok..everything is as normal as possible...Isane can you get tia something to drink...I would like to talk to mitsuomi alone" she states. Tia and isane were not too keen on the idea but retsu smiled and mitsuomi ordered, so both excused themselves.

Mitsuomi watched the door lock and placed his barrier around the room, then manifested a wide chair to sit in. Mitsuomi sat down as retsu placed her hoari on the desk and was already undoing her obi, "forward tonight...are you jealous..Retsu" he cooed. Retsu's eyes narrow as her obi falls and her hakama with it falls to the floor. Mitsuomi licks his lips, seeing her pale thighs and legs, "no I am not...its clear you need your fix" retsu states and slowly straddles him. Retsu pulls his hair roughly and jerks his head back to kiss his inviting mouth, while his free hands roam her body. Mitsuomi deepens the kiss and forces his long tongue into her mouth, her tongue wrapped around his. Retsu softly moaned as they broke the kiss and she leaned back, allowing mitsuomi to remove her kosode. Mitsuomi glances up with a smirk, before cupping one of her breasts and his mouth latching onto her other nipple. His fangs gently scrape her skin and retsu shivers under his touch, as she felt his cock rub against her panties, her wetness pooling as he suckled her chest. Mitsuomi released her breast from his mouth as he dispelled his shirt, revealing his ivory skin and perfect chest. Mitsuomi used his shadows to create place for retsu as she leaned back and another set of hands, starting kneading her mounds. Mitsuomi leans towards her panties and pushes them aside, letting her juices assault his nose. Retsu's breath hitched and a moan escaped her mouth, as mitsuomi slowly licked her and rubbed her clit, "so wet and eager tonight...it must be jealously" he purred. Retsu bucked her hips as mitsuomi continued to assault her, "its...not..jealousy" she panted. Mitsuomi slid two fingers inside her and free hand pinched her clit, "I know all your dark desires" he cooed, speeding up his fingering and quickly her walls clenched and her orgasm broke.

Retsu panted heavily as mitsuomi dispelled his pants, "are you ready for golaith" he purred and retsu gripped his hair with a smirk. Retsu lifted up enough and slowly decsended onto his ten inch cock, every inch elictiing a heavy moan. Mitsuomi used his shadows to procure a scapel from her desk and retsu takes it from him, "me first" she moaned, moving her hips. Mitsuomi grips her hips and shifts the chair to lay back and let retsu properly ride him, "I can imagine you with fangs..the havoc we could reek..if only you were a virgin" he mused. Retsu moaned and used the scapel to cut into his chest but the wound healed, "such dark thoughts...Ya..chi..Ru" he purred. Retsu leaned back and drove the scapel in his chest and mitsuomi grinned, only to go faster and harder. Mitsuomi grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer, their tongues doing battle once again, "I've become your addiction..as you are to me...even if I were find someone...this would never change" he told her. Retsu grinned and moaned his mouth as they felt their respective climaxes approaching and mitsuomi gripped her hips tightly, as he came and restu along with him. Mitsuomi leaned up with retsu panting on his shoulder and took the scapel, to cut on her collar bone and suck a small amout of blood from her. Retsu leaned up with a sigh and climbed off him, as cum slides down her legs, "I'm curious as why you turned ms halibel...you've never taken on a fledgling before" she asked. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette, "why indeed...she's interesting" he replied and retsu rolled her eyes but smiled.

XZXZXZZ

Tia followed Isane as she led them to her office, her senses in overdrive and hunger mounting. Isane's virgin blood was driving tia up the wall but mitsuomi's command, kept from her acting. Isane opened the door and tia closed it, "take a seat" isane offered. Tia sat down as isane opened a cooler and produced a small bottle of blood, "here you go...drink your fill...I usually keep some on hand...when nii-nii wanders" she states. Tia hesitantly took the bottle with a nod, "thank you" she states but tilts her head, "nii-nii" she asks. Isane blushes softly, "its my name for him...he calls me nee-nee...he saved my life when I first joined the goteijusantai...I lost my sister...she was killed by a hollow but I gained a brother whom I love dearly" she states but sighs softly, "but he's someone who hates himself...he says no can love him" she muses. Tia stared at isane curiously, "I need to go" she whispers and isane looked up, "pardon" she asked. Tia looked isane in the eye, "I need to Go" she repeated, in a hypnotic tone. Isane's head dropped on her desk and tia stood, "sorry" she whispers and opens a window, to slip out. Tia sonidos to a secluded area and opens a garganta, "I need to know the truth...sorry master" she thought, leaping inside. Isane opened her eyes with a start and saw mitsuomi staring and unohana behind him, "I figured as much" he mused. Isane slowly stood, "sorry nee-nee" he states but isane shakes her head, "its alrite...where did she go" she asked. Mitsuomi sighed softly, "heuco mundo...she needs the truth to move on...I figured once she was out..she'd try" he explains. Mitsuomi tilted his head, "well I better go get her" he states and unohana nodded, "you best...if Yamamoto..Soutaicho finds out" she states. Mitsuomi chuckled with a smirk, "wont be problem...I'll be back before he knows I'm gone" he states, phasing out the room.

Meanwhile tia carefully and quietly enters las noches, using a entrance frequently used by the números. Tia suppressed her reiatsu as she traversed the numerous halls and silently, as not to draw the attention of the other espada or the Privaron. Tia turned a corner but quickly moved back, seeing former espada Cirucci Thunderwich and Dordonii Alessandro Del Socaccio. Cirucci folded her arms with a huff, "are you positive..Dordonii...Halibel is dead and has been replaced by that chauvinistic ass Ikon" she states. Dordonii slowly nodded, "yes...the mission they undertook...I heard some Niño captain got them...her and her fraccion...but ikon is strong...so its not a lost to the army but halibel will be missed" he stated as both walked off. Tia's non beating heart sank hearing that she had already been replaced but she needed to confront aizen and hear it from him. Tia continued through the halls silently, sensing several around her but far enough away. Tia reached the hall leading to the throne room and she sensed aizen inside and worst yet Ikon. Tia clenched her fist and walked down the hall but halfway down, slammed into an invisible wall. Tia slowly touched the invisible wall, "What are you doing?!...What purpose would it serve to come here...alone and unarmed" a voice chides. Tia turned to see mitsuomi with his arms folded behind him and disappointed look on his face, "master..I...I" she started but mitsuomi raised his hand and a smirk formed, "I should spank you" he states. Mitsuomi slowly approaches but grabs her by the wrist, "sorry..we're leaving" he states, entering a shadow portal. Tia opened her eyes and they were miles from las noches, "good nobody followed" he thought and mitsuomi looked tia in the eye, "what were you thinking...if gramps finds out you left" he lightly scolded. Tia had no answer for him but he sighed, "I get it..you want answers...and I can give them to you" mitsuomi adds. Tia stood confused but mitsuomi's shadow was growing and slowly a person emerged, his arms and legs bound by a black tar like substance.

Tia recognized him as taikon, "so you survived..eh slut" he states. Mistuomi's gold eyes narrow and the black tar constricted more, "be a good boy and shut the fuck up" he hissed and looked to tia, "your first test...is to read his memories" he adds. Tia looked at mitsuomi confused, "picture an eye on your forehead...look him in the eye..and picture yourself in a hall of mirrors" he explains. Tia took a deep breath and focused on his eyes and mitsuomi noticed them turn gold, "I can see it...I see his memories" she stated.

_Flashback_

_Taikon stood next to his brothers as ikon knelt before Aizen, "Ikon..I have special mission for you...its been made clear to me...that the ranks of the espada are in need of change but namely my Tres...Halibel is intelligent but soft...she hasnt distinguished herself among her peers...she is slow to fight and she may be detrimental to my plans...Ikon...I want you to kill halibel and her fraccion...I will be sending you all on a mission...make sure she does not return" aizen states. Taikon watched Ikon rise to his feet, "As you command...Lord Aizen" he smirks._

Tia dropped to her knees in disbelief, "Hahahaha...Sucks for you slut...you should've taken big brother's choice...You Fucking Bi.." he sneered but the rest was lost, as mitsuomi had his shadows devour him once more. Tia clenched the sand as red tears fell and looked up to see mitsuomi, "you..you knew...didn't YOU" she shouted, lunging and knocking them to the sand. Mitsuomi didnt resist as tia punched him over and over, "How could you not tell me?!" she sobbed, her blood tears streaming down her face. Mitsuomi rolled them over and pinned her down, "Tia" he stated but she struggled, "Why is it?!..everywhere I go someone betrays me?!" she cried, fresh tears in her eyes. Mitsuomi tried to calm her down, "I know how you feel better you know..." he whispers, letting her go. Mitsuomi stood up as tia got to her knees and looked at him, "master..please Kill me" she sorrowfully asked but mitsuomi refused. Tia's eyes narrowed, "Why..because I'm defenseless?!...are you trying to be merciful?!...my sisters are dead...everything I've known was a lie...What reason do I have to live?!" she shouted. Mitsuomi stayed silent and slowly approached, "finally my misery is over" tia thought and waiting for the deathblow. Instead tia got a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and her face buried in his chest, waves of emotions started to hit all at once. Tia started to sob loudly as the stress of the past few days came down and clung to him for dear life. Mitsuomi saw not a merciless killer but a fragile and broken woman, who has known nothing but heartache. Tia started to slowly calm down as mitsuomi held her but the tender moment, was shattered by the appearance of a hollow but not just any.

The hollow was human sized, a cross between a snake and a man, tall and lanky with rust colored hair. A snake lower half with a rattle on his tail and scaly skin, "**am I interrupting sssomething**" he hissed. Mitsuomi knew tia couldnt fight in her current emotional state and surrounded her is his barrier, "Tia..I'll handle him...its time you see your master in full" he says in her head but tia looks up shocked, "a vasto lorde but he isnt alone" she replied. In an instance five adjuchas surrounded them and the snake laughed. One was large similar harpie with bird legs, long sloping neck, a bird mask and a wide wing span. The second was a man-spider, four sickle like arms, large mandibles and four spiky legs. The third was gelatinous and bulbous like a jellyfish, one staring eye and no mouth. The fourth was a stocky but muscular man-bat, long ears and rough wings. The last was the closet in terms to the snake, a near human like velicoraptor, clawed feet and red fur. The snake slithered forward with a hissing laugh, "**my name isss Ssserpentarisss...thisss isss my territory..identify yourssselvessss**" he hissed. Mitsuomi rose to his feet and did his best not to laugh, slowly drew zetseui to drive her in the sand. Mitsuomi turned with his best poker face, "nice bunch you got here...a vasto lorde and five adjuchas bordering on the next level...the odds clearly favor you...however...I am confident...I can defeat your lackeys..without my sword" he stated. Serpentaris and his cronies laughed heartily, "**we better run..eh boysss**" serpentaris hissed. The harpie charged with loud screech but mitsuomi remained motionless and smiling, "master" tia stated. Mitsuomi suddenly grabs the harpie by the head and slams it hard to the sand, then simply crushes it's head, with a crunch and spray of black blood. The harpie twitched several times as mitsuomi rose and continued to smile. Serpentaris tilted his head and grinned, "**nice movesss...kill him...and bring me the girl**" he shouted. The bat screeched and flew into the air, while the jellyfish shuffled forward but the man spider stayed as well as the raptor.

The jellyfish picked up speed as mitsuomi stood but he quickly vanished, appearing behind the jellyfish but his kick was absorbed, including his leg. The jellyfish grew and tried to swallow mitsuomi but he drove his hand into the gelatinous mass, "Hadou #63...Raikohou" he shouted. A large yellow blast entered the mass and swelled to explode the jellyfish, throwing bits and pieces everywhere. The man-bat fired a cero as mitsuomi pulled as pieces from his hair but mitsuomi deflected the blast and sent it to obliterate the reforming jellyfish. Mitsuomi pointed his finger upward shouting, "Hadou #4 Byakurai" as a bolt of blue lightning shot from it and through the wing of the bat. Mitsuomi suddenly appeared above the bat and slammed a weighted spin kick to its back, slamming it to the sands below. Mitsuomi floated in air as a white tendril wrapped around his right and he saw the man-spider had finally moved, "**I have you now..my webs is as tough as steel you wont break free**" it hissed. Mitsuomi only grinned and grab the web, to pull the man-spider into the air and started to spin rapidly, "Hold On Tight" he howled, making several revolutions. Mitsuomi pulled down hard and yanked the man-spider like a whip into the motionless man-bat, snapping the web with a quick byakurai and pointed his left, while bracing right. Mitsuomi grinned wide as his reiatsu rose, "Hadou #88..Hiryu Geizoku Shinten Raihou" he roared and a huge blue electric blast shot from his hand, obliterating both of them. Tia's eyes flickered as mitsuomi slowly descended but they soon widen, "Master" she shouted but it was too late, as mitsuomi's head sailed towards her. Sepentaris slithered forward as the raptor picked up the head, "**He was foolish..and left himself open**" the raptor states and tia grits her teeth, "**kukuku...well done Tyranusss enjoy the ssspoilsss...now for you pretty one**" serpentaris hissed.

Tia rises to her feet as the barrier shatters around her, "how have I become so weak...and helpless...I will not die here" she thought, picking up mitsuomi's sword. Tyranus opened his mouth wide and swallowed the head with a crunch, then readied himself for tia's attack. Tyranus took a step forward but he screeched and grabbed his sides, causing seprentaris and tia to gasp but she noticed mitsuomi's headless body standing up. Tyranus howled in agony as black tendrils shoot from his body as the headless body moved forward and slowly asborbed it. Tia saw a mass of purple tinted shadow forming, then a row of teeth and a single eye. The body then bowed with its hand on his chest as the eye stared, "That a girl Tia...find your resolve" mitsuomi stated, reforming his head. Tyranus struggled to his feet, as blood streamed from his wounds and a genuine smile formed on mitsuomi's lips, "you impress me tyranus...so I'll give you a quick death..with my blade" he states. Mitsuomi flicked his wrist and zetseui left tia's hands and appeared in his hand. Tyranus tried to form a stance but it was too late as mitsuomi appeared behind him and his chest sprayed blood, "I never saw him move" tyranus thought, falling to the sand dead. Mitsuomi turned serpentaris with zetseui rested on his shoulder, "so you're the last" he states but the snake laughs soflty. Tia's eyes slowly widen as five snakes emerges from the sands and slither to sepentaris and he absorbs them, "**kukuku...thank you...you foolisshly made me sstronger...I implanted my sssnakesss in them...to emerge upon death and give me their power**" he cackled. Sepentaris raised his arms wide and his power rose, throwing sand but mitsuomi remained motionless and his eyes deadly serious.

Tia's eyes flickered but not from sepentaris' power but mitsuomi's reiatsu shielding her from the force as it dies down, "Sepentaris..A word of advice..He who acquires his power quickly..Is he who is first to perish" mitsuomi states. Sepentaris simply raised his hand to charge a rust colored cero, "**Then Perisssh**" he howled. The cero shot like missile towards them but mitsuomi raised zetseui and sliced it in half. Sepentaris shook in rage as mitsuomi smirked, "is that the best you can do" he joked. Sepentaris raised both hands with loud hiss, "**You ssstinking sssoul reaper**" he roared, firing mulitple ceros but mitsuomi deflected them like nothing. Sepentaris slithered closer as mitsuomi strolled closer, "**you are ssstrong..however I have theory that the sssword iss your true ssstrength...desspite killing them...without It you're Nothing**" he hissed. Mitsuomi twirled zetseui in his hand, "my sword..you really think so..well then..here catch" he states, tossing sepentaris zetseui. Sepentaris caught the blade and charged with the blade high, "**Die!**" he hissed. Sepentaris swung down but mitsuomi blocked with his right forearm, "so much for your theory" he smirked, raising his left hand. Tia gasped as a small purple dot formed on his index digit, "that a cero" she thought, as the cero tore through serpentaris' side. Sepentaris slammed into the sand as mitsuomi strolled forward, his reiatsu rising and sepentaris' eyes widen in fear, "**No..pleassse...have mercy...I meant no harm**" he pleaded but his eyes widen more. As a white mask started to form on mitsuomi's face and his sword released, "Sorry all..**_Outta Mercy_**" mitsuomi stated. Sepentaris screeched and tried to escaped but mitsuomi appeared in front of him, his sword howling and swirling with blue energy, "**_DragonStrike_**" he howled and sepentaris was obliterated. Mitsuomi strolled back to tia, his faceless mask still on but it slowly dissipated, "**_Do understand now...your former life no longer exists._**..So its time to cast it off and begin anew..however never forget those you cherish" he states. Mitsuomi extends his hand and tia slowly takes it, "lets go back" he states and tia nods. Mitsuomi open a garganta and they leap inside as his barrier shattered, leaving nearly no trace of their presence.

XZXZXZZ

Ikon stands on the balcony of his new palace, when pikon appears with a small hollow like bird. Ikon glanced back, "what is it" he asked and pikon scoffed, "we got a problem...the fool Serpentaris got himself perished" he states. Ikon turns to him fully, "Who killed him...show me" he states. The bird screeches and shatters revealing his memories to Ikon, "That fool" he smirked. Ikon the battle with a keen interest, "its clear he can fight...his skills are as deadly as lord aizen said...an assassian of the highest caliber" he thought but his breath hitched, seeing mitsuomi still alive after having his head severed. Ikon walked into his palace as the memories continued play, "is it the power of his zanpakuto...but he commands hollow ablities like that ryoka boy...whatever powers he possesses...he kept Halibel alive but her mask is gone..what sort of power does he use" he thought. Ikon folded his arms with a sigh, "He is truly terrifying..the ferocity and eyes of a wolf...No discernible weakness to exploit..however...I cant wait to face him...at last a fighter worth facing" he thought with a smirk. Ikon enters his private chamber to find someone sitting on the edge of his bed, "Emi...occupying my bed tonite" he smirked. Emi wore a modified version of the standard white arrancar uniform resembling a dress, "yes my master" she coos. Emi has pink eyes, long purple, curled hair and wears purple lipstick, with her mask remnants resembling the head of a rabbit complete with ears. Emi undid her uniform to let drop to the floor, revealing her smooth skin and pristine body. Ikon smirked and started to undress as emi sat down. Pikon walked pass the door and smirked hearing emi screaming ikon's name.

Meanwhile mitsuomi and tia enter his liar, "feeling a little better" he asks and tia slowly nods, "yes...I'll take a shower" she states. Mitsuomi took a seat and manifested his kiseru, "Ikon...yours skills are something to behold...those blades of his...Silver no less...this makes our battle even more interesting...to produce them he must have a partial release...Similar to my own zanpakuto...its obvious..his powers are higher than his rank...and he looked the most human" he thought. Mitsuomi poured himself a glass of blood as tia stepped out of the bathroom, "Tia tell me something...whats your opinion on Ikon" he asked.

"He is powerful..claiming he was a vasto lorde but he a sadistic streak and has a thirst for killing..similar to you but your eyes show a sadness and sense of unflinching courage" tia states. Mtsuomi softly smiles, "you're too kind but ikon and I are similar..I've killed since the day I was born..my mom died giving birth to me...people I care for die..However if someone hurts I care for..they Die" he states. Tia's eyes flicker as she climbs in the coffin, "get some rest and pop into my inner world...I wanna talk about somethings" mitsuomi states. Tia stared at him curiously, "we share a mental link...so I gave you key...Now go to sleep" he states. Tia closes the lid and slowly drifts off to sleep as mitsuomi finishes, "its better to tell her this way...so she doesnt freak out" he thought.

Tia found herself in a strange and ruined medieval town, ice stuck to rocky spires as the full moon shone brightly, amid the clouds. Tia walked through the abandoned town as lightning filled skies. A whoosh caught her ears and tia saw a black dragon flying towards the north. Tia followed the dragon and leaps over a river of flames, finding a ravine not far from what looked like a large tower castle. Tia's eyes widen seeing five more dragons rousting around the castle. One was a white dragon with ice like scales, spiked horns and multiple jagged teeth. The next dragon was grey with a single horn on its snout and what appear to be feather like scales and another dragon had brown rocky scales with four horns. The next dragon was golden with numerous gold scales and horns on its head, which sparked with lightning. The last two dragons were the most imposing and dominate, one was red with charred scales with horns and fire billowing from its nostrils. The last dragon was the one that had just landed, black as night with glowing gold eyes and two curved up horns.

Tia reached the church like structure and found mitsuomi waiting, "welcome to my kingdom of Ravenhelm" he states. Mitsuomi pushed open the doors, revealing a large high and vaulted ceiling, chains strung like banners and numerous ravens rousting. Tia followed mitsuomi further inside and saw a woman with long white hair, lounging on a chair and another woman with red hair. The red head smiled warmly, petting a black wolf and a snake coiled on the wolf's back. While the other licked her lips and wagged her eyebrows, "what is this place and who are they" she asks. Mitsuomi stopped in his tracks, "this is my inner world...as for those two...zetseui my zanpakuto and roku my hollow and a ridiculous pervert" he states. Roku jumps to his feet and returned to his normal form, "**I resent that**" he huffed. Tia noticed roku was the photo negative of mitsuomi, same outfit only white where black was and vice-versa. Zetseui approached with a smile, "_welcome..just so you know...you can come here when we're sleeping_" she states. Mitsuomi plops onto a throne and hung one leg the side, "ok now that you're here..I wanted tell you...we will be heading to the living world..tonight and you will have your first hunt...you wont have to kill but I expect you drink Fresh...Warm...Blood" he states.

To be continued

A/N...CH2 IS IN THE BOOKS...NOT MUCH TO SAY BUT THANK YOU AND STAY FROSTY...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...NOT MUCH TO SAY AGAIN BUT THANKS

DISCLAIMER..I DONT OWN BLEACH..MUSIC USED OR HELLSING

Mitsuomi's inner monologue or Telepathy

_Zanpakuto or Flashback_

**Hollow or Inner hollow**

[Edited...2/04/15]

* * *

**CH3**

Tia and Mitsuomi stepped out of a senkaimon in front of a 17th century Japanese style home, with a small porch and sliding door. The door slid open as a tall man with glasses and an apron stepped out, "how can I help you" he asked. Mitsuomi tilted his head with a smile, "Yes...we are here to see the proprietor of this fine establishment...tell him a vampire and the 3rd espada are here" he states but glances to tia, "my mistake...former third" he corrected. The man took a step back, "one moment" he states and disappears inside but they clearly heard, "Boss..we have a huge problem!" and mitsuomi chuckled. A few seconds later a unshaven blond hair man, wearing a white and green bucket hat, a green-grey coat with white rhombus on the bottom. Under the coat was a traditional green-grey kimono and geta sandals, "oh my Mitsuomi-kun...what brings you here and with a charming young lady...Forgive my manners...I'm Kisuke Urahara" he states. Tia's eyes narrow and mitsuomi laughs, "she caught you Kisuke...such dirty thoughts" he smirks. Kisuke cover his face with his fan, "I apologize..I did not know you were listening...so Mitsuomi to what do I the pleasure...our last meeting was during your stay in my lovely jail" he states. Mitsuomi smiles deviously, "visiting...training and feeding..its her first hunt" he smiles. Kisuke makes an O with his mouth, "I see...you made a fledgling..have you broken the blood bond" he asks and mitsuomi shook his head, "what is the blood bond" tia asks. Kisuke closes his fan, "tell me Tia-san...who is the most important person to you right now" he asks and tia replies, "Mitsuomi" but gasps, "its ok the blood bond makes a fledgling's master their world...till they can survive alone in the dark...my master was my world till he severed our bond" mitsuomi explains. Mitsuomi stared up the moon, "my master is the strongest vampire to exist...The no life king...Alucard...aka Dracula...he turned me about 250yrs ago...before I nearly died in my village...my uncle and several others had beaten me and one accidentally stabbed me in the gut...I ran making my wound worst but I tripped and fell in the mud...I thought to myself...I'll die in the mud and no-one will care...however someone did care and he made me his fledgling but ultimately left me to wander the dark naked and alone...however...I adapted and learned" he explains. Tia's eyes flickered as she saw a single red tear run down his cheek, "well enough reminiscing...kisuke can you get us some gigais" mitsuomi asks. Kisuke opens his fan with a grin, "I have something better..come inside I'll show you" he states. Mitsuomi and tia followed kisuke inside and took a seat at a low table, "I'm curious how did this Alucard come to the soul society" tia asked. Mitsuomi grabs a vanilla cigarette, "well I wondered that too but when I consumed blood...I realized something...its possible Alucard may have feed on a soul reaper or hollow and learned how to go there by accident...who knows" he states, taking a puff. Kisuke soon returns with two medium size boxes, "here we are" he states, opening both boxes and revealed a black choker, with a blue jewel and a skull ring. Mitsuomi and Tia stare at the items, "so what are they" he asks and kisuke proudly states, "these are gigai transfusers...they will make your bodies physical and allow you to keep your vampiric abilities" and mitsuomi snatches the ring, "be back..a quick run" he smirks, vanishing.

Tia sat slightly befuddled by mitsuomi and his sudden departure, "sorry he does that a lot" he states. Tia slowly picked up the choker, "its because he's out of cigarettes" she whispers and looks up, "you said that the last time you met him was when he was in jail" she asks. Kisuke sighs softly, "well about 150yrs ago...he tried to kill then Captain Hikifune...Yamamoto had him placed in the maggots nest...which I was in charge off...can you read thoughts...go ahead..see for yourself" he explains. Tia closed her eyes and focused with her ethereal eye, soon an image appeared.

_Flashback_

_Kisuke walked through a row of cell towards one of his most colorful and strangest prisoners, save for Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Tia followed the past kisuke to a single dark cell, "I would avoid going closer...that animal has been growling at the guards" a snide voice remarks. Tia saw a white skinned man, with blue hair and strange face paint. Kisuke gave a knowing smile and unlocked the cell, as the growling stopped and a sigh filled the room, "is it night already...being so hungry my body is out of sorts" a voice muses. Tia sees at the end of the cell, a seated figure in a straitjacket and his face in shadows, "sorry its midday" kisuke states. The figure leans forward and tia gets a glimpse of his face, his cheeks sunken in, his skin rough and cracked, his black hair almost white, "how long have I been here" he asked, raspy. Kisuke counted on his fingers, "six months...be thankful Head Captain Yamamoto spared you for nearly killing Hikifune-dono...to be honest I've never seen a soul reaper with fangs before" he says states. The figure leans back with a heavy sigh, "I'm a vampire...a real one" he states and kisuke furrowed his brow, "Vampire...well I can see that then...is that why you look so emaciated" he asks. The figure slowly nods with a soft growl, "Without substance..I grow weak...without the precious lifeblood..my consciousness fades" he hisses. Kisuke leans on the wall, "lifeblood..I see..if you were free..you would kill everyone in here..." he states. The figure grins in the shadows, "Yes..I would...however..you interest me Kisuke Urahara...So allow me to introduce myself...I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu...but to my enemies.." he hisses and leans forward, "I...Am...**Death**" he adds, showing his fangs._

Tia sighs softly as the images stop, "even in such a state he was that powerful" she asks. Kisuke was about to answer when a black cat jumped onto the table, its golden eyes staring and it seem to be sizing tia up. The cat kept staring but suddenly sighed, "so you are his fledgling...you're something to look at...But...will you drink in the end" it states. The cat jumped off and in a puff of smoke, a beautiful and naked mocha skin woman appeared, her eyes golden and her hair purple. The woman had a slight edge to her eyes but tia sensed almost tinge of jealousy from her, "so Yoruichi welcome back...this is Tia Halibel...former espada and mitsuomi's fledgling" kisuke states, trying to break the glaring contest. Yoruichi clicked her tongue and went to get dressed but look back at tia, "how could he" she thought. Tia watched yoruichi leave and heard her words but she felt jealous, "am I jealous..why would I be..is it the blood bond" she thought. Kisuke noticed tia was deep in thought and softly smiled behind his fan, "Mitsuomi you sly dog...you have two irresistible women to possibly fight over you" he thought but made sure tia couldn't hear.

XXZXZZZ

Mitsuomi hopped from roof to roof on his way to find a place that sells his brand of cigarettes, other than his flavored ones. Mitsuomi could sense Tia's thoughts and a smirk graced his face, "hoh..so the lioness meets the shark" he mused, coming to a stop. Mitsuomi saw a 24hr convenience store and phased into a new set of clothes, as he dropped to street. Mitsuomi still wore his usual riding boots but now had black leather pants, a white dress shirt and white cravat, black gloves and black vest. Mitsuomi slipped on the ring and stepped out of the alley, "now or never" he thought. Mitsuomi walked through the street to the store, turning the heads of several women and receiving several death glares from their respective men. Mitsuomi entered the store amid some stares, as he walked up to the counter looking over the numerous brands. The sales clerk walked to counter, his black hair in a ponytail and his name badge read hanataro, "how can I help you" he asks. Mitsuomi did his best not laugh, "yes five packs of Kool freezing blast" he states and hanataro looks him over, "you look a little young" he states. Mitsuomi glances back and sees no one, then looks hanataro in the eyes and points a single finger, "everything is fine...I'm old enough" he purrs. Hanataro stares at him blankly, "yes..everything is fine..here you go" he says, in a daze. Mitsuomi smirks and pays for his cigarettes, "works every time" he thought, walking out and sparking one. Mitsuomi strolls the street, his cigarette hanging from his lips and his hand in his pockets. Mitsuomi walked into the park and noticed several odd looking girls. The girls were deeply tan, with blond to silver-grey hair and heavy make-up, dressed in school girl outfits. Mitsuomi took a seat on a bench and took out his soul phone, his senses on the girls and their thoughts, "hmm...all virgins and two on their period...damn its like being a broke dick dog in a pound full of bitches in heat" he thought.

Mitsuomi continued to observe the group, when he felt a presence and a smirk graced his face, "been too long kitten...sorry I missed you when we arrived" he states. Mitsuomi glanced to see not just yoruichi but tia as well, with her choker on her neck. Tia had changed into a pair of black leggings, with a white knee length dress and a black cardigan. Yoruichi wore a pair of skinny jeans and black shirt that read make me purr. Mitsuomi tilted his head back with a puff of smoke, "so what's the occasion for going casual..kitten" he muses. Yoruichi leans on the bench, "its saturday night...I convinced some people to go out to Tokyo...a chance to lighten their spirits" she states and mitsuomi arches his brow. Several footsteps catch their attention and mitsuomi sees a group of six approaching. Mitsuomi recognized them as rangiku, orihime, rukia, renji, chad and ichigo, "you do know three of them are in high school right" he states. Rukia and renji were slightly shocked at mitsuomi's presence, "Captain Kiriyu why are you here...did the Head Captain send you" she asked. Mitsuomi leaned forward and his face became grave, shocking them but he smirks, "nope...I'm training one of my new trainees" he states and slowly stands, "everyone this Tia Halibel" he adds. Tia gives a courteous bow and everyone gave their greetings but mitsuomi noticed rukia and ichigo were a bit suspicious of tia.

They may suspect tia is an arrancar but no worries...I'll keep them off her trail...As for yoruichi...back in the day...she was on the short list as my fledgling and soon to be partner but the vanishing soul case happened and I moved on...with her abilities...she would be a marvelous vampriess...

Yoruichi soon got everyone together and the group made the trek to the bus stop, making the one hour trip. The group arrived to central Tokyo's entertainment district and had to pass through the red light district. Ichigo and chad were trying to keep their noses from bleeding, renji had to be stopped from taking the offer of a freebie from a lady of the night. Tia walked next to mitsuomi, "this is test of your bloodlust...I know its throwing you in the deep end but you must control it" he thought and tia nodded, "I will...urahara gave me two blood packets" she replied. Mitsuomi soon stopped at a set of steps, leading to a club and he slowly grinned, "Tia go on ahead...I'll catch up" he thought. Tia glanced back as mitsuomi started down the steps, "master what is it" she asks and mitsuomi chuckles, "nothing to worry your pretty head about...better catch up" he states. Tia goes to catch up as mitsuomi lit a menthol, "I shouldn't be rude...they probably been nose open since we arrived...at least five and one of them is old...this should be fun" he thought. Mitsuomi reached for the handle but decided to add a flowing black coat and placed several mental walls, giving the illusion of a recently turned and masterless vampire.

Mitsuomi slowly opened the door and entered the pitch black hallway, save for the lights running along the floor. The music was thumping heavy as mitsuomi reached the inner part of the club, his blue shades glowing in the darkness. Mitsuomi focused his senses and the whiff of fresh blood garnered his attention, as he moved the curtain to enter the room. The room was medium-sized and dimly lit but the black lights made the mood. Unsuspecting people danced on the dance floor and drank at the bar, while discreetly some had sex but in a darker part of the room, two vampires were feeding hungrily. Mitsuomi noticed three more coming from another curtained off room but he smelled ghouls inside. Mitsuomi reached the bar and out of the corner of his eye, saw a breathtaking woman despite being dressed like a victorian butler, her black hair framed her heart shaped face and her sinful crimson eyes. The woman sat on a throne and watched the revelers like a hawk but her seductive gaze fell on him, which raised the ire of her fledglings. Mitsuomi ordered double shot of vodka straight as her fledglings took strategic spots around him, "such a shame someone so young has been abandoned" a voice cooed. Mitsuomi turned to the woman inches from his face, "My is name...Shani...what is yours" she purred. Mitsuomi diverted his eyes shyly, "Mitsuomi...I'm new in town from the states" he states. Shani grinned to show her fangs, "an american...I was originally from there about a century ago...was your master from there" she inquired. Mitsuomi raised his shades to show his eyes and casts tsukiyomi on shani, "No...she was from england...she was killed by a rival lover but I took his life" he explained. Shani was mesmerized by his steel-blue orbs, "its the first time I've seen such eyes from a young vampire...your master must've been powerful" she states.

Suddenly screaming filled the room and mitsuomi glanced to see shani's fledglings and ghouls attacking the unsuspecting revelers. Some tried to reach the door but bars blocked their path, blood sprayed everywhere as her fledglings howled in ecstasy. Shani laughed and looked to mitsuomi with lustful eyes, "do you want to enjoy the party" she purred. One of her female fledglings dragged a still living girl by her red hair but her thigh had a chunk missing, "better get a taste..before she goes ghouly" the vampiress sneers. Mitsuomi grabs the girl by the throat as she softly whimpers, "shh...its ok...Fei...it will be over soon" he whispers, looking her in the eye. Fei completely relaxes in his arm as mitsuomi tilts her head and exposes her neck, before biting down and ending her life. Mitsuomi could see fei's life and found out today was her birthday, soon his free arm wrapped around fei's waist. The vampiress behind Fei chuckled but suddenly gasped sharply as a blade went through her chest. Shani hissed loudly and her fledglings growled seeing where the blade came from. The blade was jutted from mitsuomi's right forearm and his visible eye was burning gold. Mitsuomi dropped his mental walls and shani's crimson eyes soon widen in fear but fledglings don't realize it.

Mitsuomi allowed his shadows to hold fei as a swirl of shadow opened on his chest. Shani backed away as the upper half of a woman with flowing black hair, pale ivory skin and glowing emerald eyes, slowly emerged and leaned back into mitsuomi's embrace. The woman wore a black spaghetti strap dress with a blue rose, a black arm length glove into her left arm and a dark blue ribbon wrapped from her shoulder to her wrist. The woman purrs softly as mitsuomi caresses her skin, "mmm..Mitsu-nii...its been so long since you summoned me" she coos. Mitsuomi sighs heavily as she traces her fingers on his cheek, "sorry Reina-nee...but duties calls...I want you to eviscerate some upstarts..except Shani" he whispers. Reina looks around at the hissing fledglings and ghouls, "I'll need my benigumo" she asks. Reina leans back as mitsuomi slips off his glove with teeth, then slips his hand down her expanding throat. Shani shuddered as reina regurgitated a scimitar shape sword. Reina twirled the sword in her hand with a grin, "Now...let us educate you on how real vampires do battle" mitsuomi and reina state in tandem. Mitsuomi snapped his fingers and the This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson started to play. Reina rushed forward to behead several ghouls and flicked her wrist, making the blade lash out like a snake and killing several more. Mitsuomi glanced to shani and did a come hither with his hand, "I spared you..come here" he coos. Shani backs away as mitsuomi floats over, his lower half made of shadows attached to reina.

"Dont you want me no more" mitsuomi asked, his eyes shifting from blue to gold. Shani looked into his eyes and couldnt move as mitsuomi slinked closer, raising her arms behind her head and inches from her face, "do you feel helpless..helpless like your victims" he whispers. Mitsuomi tilts shani's head so she can see her fledglings dying at his hands as punishment, "I didnt want to do this you" he states, as another set of hand loosen her tie and expose her neck, "but your fledglings made me do this...their brazen activities at your behest" he adds. Mitsuomi slowly licks her collar bone and neck, slowly nipping at her cold flesh elciting several soft moans. Reina reveled in her massacre, dodging bullets and slicing ghouls to pieces as mitsuomi toyed with shani, "mmm..a plaything for me and Soichiro-nii" she thought. Mitsuomi grinned as he nipped at shani's neck, her thoughts were screaming for him to bite her and he quickly obliged. Shani screamed in both pain and pleasure as mitsuomi slowly sunk his fangs in her throat, while his shadows consumed her body. Mitsuomi nearly bent over backwards with a howl of ecstasy, his face a mask orgasmic bliss and his mouth dripping blood. Reina snaked her arms around him, "mission complete...I'm going play with our new housemate" she purred, melting back into his body.

Reina and Soichiro are among the only souls..that kept their individuality..well now adding shani...I do feel bad for Fei but I saved her from becoming a ghoul but this world is nothing but darkness...

XZXZXZZ

Tia watched mitsuomi walk down the steps, "where are you going master" she asked.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about...You better catch up" mitsuomi states. Tia gave one last glance as she hurried to catch the others, as they stood in line at a club called Illusions. Yoruichi stood in front of them talking to the bouncer and the others waited, "where is Captain Kiriyu" rukia asked.

"He had some business to deal with" tia lied, because even she didn't know. The bouncer eventually ushered them inside amid several glares from people in line. The club itself had a large dance floor, with numerous flashing lights and heavy dance music thumping. The black lights illuminated everyone's white colors and chairs dotted around the club. The bar was long with a pool table nearby and several guys playing. The club wasn't packed for a Saturday night and for tia, this was good due her blood lust slamming in her chest. Yoruichi lead them to the second level which was even less packed and found an unoccupied table. Renji and rangiku went get drinks while the others chatted but tia kept to herself, "Tia..did you graduate from the academy" rukia states, taking a seat next to her. Tia stayed quiet as rukia's heartbeat thump in her ears, "yes...I was handpicked by Captain Kiriyu...he said I showed great skill and potential..while on his patrol team" she states. Rukia gave a courteous nod with a smile, "that's good...I don't really know much about him but nii-sama said...he was personally recommended by Head Captain Yamamoto" she explains. Renji soon returned with a tray of beer, while rangiku had several bottles of hard liquor.

"Renji...Orihime..Chad and I are underage..we cant drink" ichigo states but yoruichi glomps him, "come on live a little" she purred. Chad was the first and grabbed a beer, while orihime to the risk and grabbed a shot of patron. Ichigo finally concedes to take a beer, "down the hatch" rangiku crowed, as everyone took a drink of the bitter liquid. The reactions were varied from the three teens, chad took another beer and orihime another shot, while ichigo nursed his. However tia didn't take a shot due to her diet but mitsuomi did say he drank liquor. Tia sat on the periphery of everyone not trying to draw attention to herself. Tia watched them drink and chat about different things but she noticed something on the table. A bottle of brown liquor she recognized, "Hawaiian Rum" she thought and got up to get a shot. Tia poured herself a double shot of the amber liquor and slowly savored the rich flavor. Tia filled her glass again and went back to her seat but took the bottle too. Yoruichi noticed tia drinking alone and decided to strike up some conversation, "so you can drink other things than..you know" she states, plopping down. Tia glanced her way with a nod, "mast..I mean Mitsuomi told me" she replied. Yoruichi down her drink and extended her glass, "let me get a shot" she asks and tia pours her one, "drink it slow" she comments. The party progressed as the mocha skin beauties watched the others get tipsy to full blown blitzed courtesy of rangiku. Renji had dragged rukia to the dance floor as orihime chatted with chad and ichigo. Tia glanced at yoruichi and could feel a tinge of jealousy coming from the feline, "were you and Mitsuomi close" she finally asked. Yoruichi snorted with a smirk, "we were somewhat lovers back in the day..the way he touched me..without actually fucking me...the way his eyes drew you in...his voice could make you melt" she states.

"Aww...Kitten..I didn't know you cared so much" a voice coos. Tia glanced back to see mitsuomi leaning on the sofa, "having fun you two" he asks. Tia's eyes slowly dilated smelling the blood on his breath, "having some fun...wanna taste" he whispers, nearing her lips. Tia felt her face become flush from the proximity and his haunting eyes but yoruichi's loud cough shook her free, "what's wrong kitten..jealous" he purred. Tia grabs the bottle of rum, "Mitsuomi try this" she states but mitsuomi keeps staring at yoruichi, "sorry tia..those eyes got me remembering them full of lust and want" he states. The music shifted to a slow song, "care to dance" he states, looking at tia. Mitsuomi extends his hand and tia slowly takes it, leading her to the dance floor below. Mitsuomi locks his hands behind her back and pulls her closer, "just move to rhythm" he whispers. Tia rests her head on his shoulder and her hands around his neck, "sorry for making you feel weird...this must be tough...the bond makes your true feelings hard to recognize" he whispers. Tia gave a soft grunt as they continued to dance but on the second level renji, rangiku, ichigo, rukia and orihime were looking in shock at the sight below them.

"Whoo...way to go Captain Sexy" rangiku shouted and renji gulps.

"I thought she was his subordinate...isn't that wrong" ichigo asks and chad grunts.

"I thought so too but maybe they're just dancing" rukia states.

"Kiriyu-kun is really pale like a vampire...don't ya think" orihime chimed and everyone blankly stared but yoruichi quietly sighed, "you are so right Orihime" she thought. The music changed again to something faster, causing the two vampires to break apart but tia gave mitsuomi a soft smile as they walked to the bar.

"So what were you doing to have blood on your breath" tia asked and mitsuomi orders a triple shot of vodka, "there were some wannabe vampires killing humans...I couldn't let 'em keep it up" he explains. Mitsuomi pulls his pack of menthols to light but the bartender pointed to the no smoking sign. Mitsuomi gulped down drink with a smirk and ordered another, "tell me are you ready to hunt" he asks. Tia looked at mitsuomi with a shocked expression, "you didn't forget I brought you here feed from a living person" he states.

"You don't have to kill anyone...just this much" mitsuomi adds, holding up his shot glass. Tia rested her face in her hands but some lecherous aura caught her thoughts, looking up tia saw a well dressed guy sitting next her, "hello beautiful...has heaven lost an angel" he says rubbing her shoulder. Tia could practically hear mitsuomi laughing his head off from the pickup line, "I am no angel" she replied and the guy smirked, "I see...I'm Sanei...can I buy you a drink" he states.

"Go for it...get him drunk...then it will be easier" mitsuomi suggests. Tia sighs softly then smiles, "sure Hawaiian Rum" she states and the guy obliges. Mitsuomi sat next them with his drink in hand but he was probing the Sanei's thoughts and his eyes grew dark, "thought so...a serial rapists but a lightweight" he thought. Sanei's eyes were dazed as he kept up tia, "lets take him someplace dark" he states. Tia looked sanei in his eyes, "lets go" she mouthed and sanei stood with a wobble. Mitsuomi and tia found a dark hall near the emergency exit, then mitsuomi used his powers to make it even darker, "can feel his blood pumping..its scent" he states. Tia had sanei pinned to the wall, her eyes filled with hunger but body hesitating, "I...I...don't think I can do this...what if I..what if he" she wavers.

"What if he's diseased...what if I kill him...you wont...so just drink the blood" mitsuomi stated. Tia took a deep breath and tilted the sanei's head to side, then slowly pierced his warm skin. The taste as it came was unbelievable, "could warm blood be so much better" she pondered, suckling hungrily like a newborn. Tia felt mitsuomi's hand on her shoulder, "don't drink too much" he whispers. Tia reluctantly lets go as sanei slides to the floor, "I'll close it" mitsuomi offers and licks the wound and plants a suggestion in his head. Tia leaned on the wall with a heavy sigh, her whole body felt hot and her mind was muddled. Mitsuomi slips off his ring and turns to tia to pull off her choker, "lets be off" he whispers. Mitsuomi sends a message to yoruichi that they were leaving and both vanished into the shadows. As sanei stumbled out the hall, stripped naked and screamed for all women to line up.

Mitsuomi and tia soon found themselves atop Tokyo Tower, no one saw them and for good reason. Mitsuomi held tia behind as she softly shock, "its ok...its resonance...his memories and misdeeds are affecting you" he whispered. Tia's eyes were gold as her whole body was on fire, "he..he raped innocent women...he was gonna rape me" she shouted. Mitsuomi held tia tighter with a soft sigh, "I know and I'm sorry for it" he states. Tia started to relax as she stares out to the ocean, "I wanna go swimming" she thought and mitsuomi picked her up, "then lets" he grins, taking off in flashstep step. Mitsuomi sat on the beach as tia was knee deep in the water. Tia wore a gold with black streaks two piece mitsuomi had acquired from a closed store but no one would be the wiser. Mitsuomi wore a pair of camo board shorts and a black tank top, making his ivory skin pop more. Mitsuomi allowed his wolf and zetseui to materialize but left roku to pout inside his mind. Zetseui wore a red one piece with a sarong around her waist and the wolf chased a stick. Mitsuomi saw tia's mood had calmed and she was enjoying herself, "master come swim" she shouted but mitsuomi shook his head, "have fun but we need to leave soon" he replied. Tia knew what mitsuomi meant and almost by some means, she knew the sun would be up soon. The black wolf trotted up with a bark, "hello fella...good boy" she whispers, scratching his ear and the wolf purred but she someone else was as well. Tia had a thin smirk on her face seeing mitsuomi purring just like the wolf, "_they are linked..so he feels what Darcia feels_" zetseui comments. Tia looked up confused, "_that's his name...mitsuomi only recently named him that_" zetseui states. Mistuomi soon lets out a whistle, "time to bounce" he shouted and zetseui vanished including darcia.

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi and tia arrived back at Kisuke's shop as the first rays of dawn approached, "where will we sleep...I doubt urahara has a coffins to sleep in" tia comments. Mitsuomi squashes his cigarette in the dirt, "don't worry...I have something else in mind" he states, as they enter the shop. The shop was quiet with everyone still asleep or preparing to wake up. Mitsuomi found an empty room and lead tia inside, the room was bare with no windows. Mitsuomi closed his eyes and focused his vampiric powers, soon his shadow expanded to encompass the room, with a large black coffin emerging from the darkness, "here you are...one bed" he smirked. Tia opened the coffin and slowly climbed in as her sleep was taking over, "will we share" she asked, stifling a yawn and mitsuomi grinned, "later...I need to speak with Kisuke and someone else...when you wake tonight...we start your real training and I'll get you to use your vampiric powers" he replies. Mitsuomi softly smiled to find his fledgling fast asleep, not hearing his words but he couldn't put it off any longer, "rest up because...tonight you will rage" he muses.

Tia is progressing well but now I need to see her rage...her blood rage...and to do it..I'll give her fuel to her fire...

Mitsuomi found Kisuke sitting at low desk and took a seat next to Kisuke with a sigh, "you're up early or is it you haven't slept" he asks. Kisuke yawned slightly but sipped his tea, "same for you...you sleep during the day" he replies but mitsuomi smirks, "I can manage...besides I wanted to talk to you...I need you to strengthen the barrier around your training room...I'll be using it tonight...with tia and I'd rather not draw too much unneeded attention" he states.

"Serious training...you're curious about her resurreccion since you introduced vampirism into her arrancar body" Kisuke asks and mitsuomi nods, manifesting a sketchbook and revealed a portrait of Tia prior to her turn. Kisuke saw tia's bone fragment had covered the lower half of her face and down her chest, "I see the first change was external...namely her hollow mask...what about her hollow hole" he asks.

"Still remains...on her abdomen...I took her to Unohana and she did an exam on her" mitsuomi replies, producing a kiseru. Mitsuomi took a long drag and blew a large puff of smoke, "how did you know it on her abdomen" a voice asks.

"Bouwah..well kitten when I brought her to my lair...I undressed her and redressed her as well...so I did see her naked" mitsuomi states. Yoruichi stood dressed in her old omitsukido uniform and orange jacket but her face showed the catlike whimsy he loved about her, "I want talk to you" she states but glances to kisuke, "Alone" she adds. Mitsuomi rises to his feet and slips in his blue shades with kiseru in his mouth, "lead the way kitten" he states, leaving a pouting kisuke.

Mitsuomi and yoruichi arrive at a small coffee shop not far from the shop. Mitsuomi held the door open for her and the pair took a seat in the darker part of the shop. "Welcome...can I get you something" the waitress asked and mitsuomi tipped down his glasses, "milk tea for the lady and lemon tea for with six sugars" he states. The waitress blushes and hurries to deliver the orders, "still using your eyes to win people over" yoruichi comments. Mitsuomi crosses his legs and arms, "it got you kitten or are you jealous" he quips but yoruichi only glares, "you know...you are just like Retsu...claiming not to be jealous...when actuality you are...Jealous of Tia being my fledgling" he adds. Yoruichi stayed silent, "I'm not jealous of a hollow turned Shinigami" she states. Before mitsuomi could retort the waitress brought their tea and waited till she left, "Retsu said in so many words the same thing...or maybe its the fact you're still a Virgin" he states. Yoruichi gripped her cup so tightly it nearly shattered, "I am noble birth..sex outside of marriage is forbidden" she states but mitsuomi smirks, "but that didn't stop us...however seeing you have saved yourself..meant you still wanted to be like me" he states. Yoruichi finished her tea and orders another, "I'll admit...I had a thing for you and the freedom your vamiprism allowed you...however when we left for the human world...those feelings passed and I began to loathe your uncaring nature pertaining to killing and it made me remember that you had killed my brother but my feelings for you always remained either Love or Hate" she states.

_Flashback_

_Yoruichi arrived at squad one with Kisuke on her heels, "Yoruichi..I'm glad you're going to see Yamamoto Soutaicho...this thing with your brother is serious...I know you cant prove it but I know he's responsible for assassination attempts including the one on Soifon" he states. Yoruichi stopped in her tracks as her haori flaps, "enough Kisuke" she states and waits for the door to open. The doors slowly opened and yoruichi entered the office of Genryusai Yamamoto, "Captain Shihouin...what purpose do you have for asking for a private meeting" he booms. Yoruichi bows deeply, "Yamamoto Soutaicho...it has come my attention that someone has hired assassins to take my life" she explains._

_"More importantly you believe your brother Satoshi Shihouin is the force behind the assassinations" a ethereal voice states. Yoruichi looked around for the source of the voice and yamamoto slammed his cane, "Reveal yourself" he boomed. From the ceiling a figure dropped down, wearing all black save for a blood red scarf. The figure rose to his full height and yoruichi thought he was at least 6'4 but what drew her in were his steel-blue eyes accented by a lower mask. The figure dropped to one knee next to yamamoto, "Hello Captain Shihouin...I am Shinku Karitoriki...and I am at your disposal if my master allows" he states, his voice melodious. Yoruichi recognized the name immediately and the stories spoke for themselves but she knew the man behind mask from kisuke, whom had deduced his identity. Yoruichi folded her arms over her ample bosom, "Perchance...would you be Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she asks and he glances to yamamoto, "If I were...I would be inclined to know how you obtained such information" he replies. Yoruichi smirks softly, "Kisuke Urahara" she replies and mitsuomi tsked, "Baka...Kisuke" he mutters and removes his mask._

_Yoruichi didnt show it but she was taken aback by mitsuomi's ethereal beauty and flawless features, "Captain Shihouin...you do know that the Gotei13..cannot involve themselves in the affairs of the nobility without sufficient evidence...However I am not Beholden to such" mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi rises to his feet and stood before yamamoto, "My orders" he states. Yamamoto stroked his beard, "you will shadow Captain Shihouin...if the need arises silence the enemy...only where she deems necessary...Dismissed" he orders. Mitsuomi places a hand on his chest, "yes my master" he states and follows yoruichi outside. Kisuke stood outside as yoruichi and mitsuomi approaches, "how did it go" he asks. Mitsuomi get inches from his face and several bulging veins, "Oi..Kisuke how does Yoruichi know my real name...when my existence is a guarded secret" he hisses. Kisuke backs away slightly, "sorry...Mitsuomi-kun...she made me tell her after the soutaicho took you from the maggots nest" he replies. This time yoruichi had an equally scary look, "no way Kisuke...you let it slip after a few rounds" she states. Mitsuomi rubs his forehead, "enough...its fine...can we go...I dont like the sun" he states, pulling up his hood and slipping on a pair of blue tinted sunglasses._

_Yoruichi and company soon arrive at squad 2 with kisuke heading off to attend to his duties. Mitsuomi noted the tight security as he followed, "Yoruichi-sama" a voice shouts. Mitsuomi spies a petite chinese girl in all black approaching and kneeling before yoruichi, "what are you doing Soifon you're still injured" she states. Soifon looks up with a grimace, "Yoruichi-sama...Its my duty to serve and protect you...Even sacrificing my life" she states. Mitsuomi stayed slient due to his bloodlust creeping into his thoughts, "Damn..so many Virgins...this will be a test for me" he thought. Mitsuomi tuned back in and followed to the crestroom but he amused by the thoughts of Soifon. The crestroom was a open room with the Shihouin crest on the far wall and lightly colored with a high ceiling. Mitsuomi noted at least a half dozen omitsukido member scattered around as yoruichi slipped off her haori and shoes, taking a seat at low chair and soifon stood behind her. Mitsuomi removed his hood as he sat down, "When did the assassination attempts start" he asked._

_"How dare you..Remove your sunglasses in front of Yoruichi-sama" soifon shouted. Unbeknownst to them mitsuomi's eyes now resembled a hollow with golden pupils and black sclera, "as I said before..I do not do well in sun" he states. Soifon was about to retort but yoruichi raised her hand, "Its ok..as for your question..It was about five months ago after my father took sick...the attempts were low class for me but the most recent was serious enough that Soifon was injured" she explains. Mitsuomi raised his glasses as the bloodlust subsided, "what happened to your father" he asked._

_"He was poisoned...causing blindness and is now confined to a wheelchair" yoruichi replies. Mitsuomi rose to his feet, "Yoruichi..I want you to continue your normal routines" he states as a bulge forms in his throat and into his mouth. Soifon visibly was mortified but yoruichi was slightly shocked by a black raven that came out of his mouth. The raven flew into the rafters, "I will see what he sees..I will come to your estate tonight and discuss strategy but don't inform anyone" he states and vanishes into thin air._

_"Yoruchi-sama..that man who is he" soifon asked. Yoruichi however smirked, "the Seireitei's greatest secret" she states._

_Mitsuomi arrived at the Shihouin estate a few hours after sunset and scaled the wall via a overhanging tree. Mitsuomi shifted into a snake and slithered through the luxurious garden. The mansion itself was fairly large and immaculate, "the guards change shifts in fifteen and takes five giving me a ten minute window" he thought, slithering up a tree and shifts into a raven. Mitsuomi landed in a tree when he heard voices, "well..well...well Satoshi Shihouin" he thought. Satoshi was the male version of yoruichi but his hair was longer in high ponytail and muscular body. Satoshi wore a regal orange coat with long sleeves and black pants, shattered around him were several personal guards._

_"Are the preparations done...your last attempt was a resounding failure" satoshi states, his voice drippind in elitism. The guard kneeling next to raises his head but avoids his gaze, "yes milord...in one month's time the protection detail for your sister changes and we have made sure the entire team is loyal to you alone milord" he stated. Satoshi opened his fan, "Good...the mistake my father made will finally be rectified and the clan will have a proper head" he states._

_"Milord do you think striking so soon is advantageous...your sister has ties to both the Shiba and Kuchiki clans and she is a captain in the Gotei13" the man asks. Satoshi closes his fan and strikes him across the face, "How dare you...Jin...it's of no concern of her ties...the other noble families or the Gotei13 will interfere in our affairs without provocation..once my sister is dead..the Fon will be blamed and the clan purged" he states. Mitsuomi had heard enough and flew off, landing on a balcony and seeped inside as mist. The room was elegant and gave the impression of a retired individual. Mitsuomi coalesced in a small wolf pup and sniffed around, "it been a long time since I smelled than scent...Shinku" a voice muses. If mitsuomi could smirk in his current form, "how did know it was me" he states, hopping on the bed. The person was dark skinned and his hair was a pale purple but his eyes was bandaged,_

_"You reek of blood and now with my current ailment...my others senses are improved" he states. Mitsuomi shifted into his human form, "I see...tell me Gembala...how were you bested by your own son" he asks. Gembala shifts to better position, "my son is cunning and ruthless to fault...a good fit for a clan leader but his elitist attitude bothers me...even going as far as poisoning me..." he explains. Mitsuomi folds his arms with a soft sigh, "your son reminds me of Asumu Tenshin...he cared for nothing but his own glory...everyone else be damned..." he commented. Gembala knew exactly what mitsuomi meant, "I see...you're going to kill my son...like the Tenshin clan..." he asks._

_"Shihouin...Kuchiki...Shiba...Ten'non...these are the four noble houses of the soul society...beholden to no one but the Rei-ō...However a fifth family stood among them...The Tenshin...but this family considered themselves even above the Rei-ō and in the end...they destroyed themselves...all I did was facilitate its self destruction..." mitsuomi explains. Gembala clutched his bedsheets, "you're wrong...he's too far gone...he tried to kill you and his own sister...However I believe...Yoruichi would of kept this under wraps...if Shaolin Fon had not been injured..." mitsuomi states. The room soon fell quiet as gembala looks around, "mysterious as always " he thought and went back to sleep._

_Mitsuomi found yoruichi's room but found that she was asleep, "well..it will have to wait till morning" he thought but he drew closer. Mitsuomi could hear her heart beating steadily like a drum, "**Go for it..one taste**" a voice coos. Mitsuomi's eyes shifted as he drifted to her exposed neck, his fangs eager and ready but he stops himself, "No...I'm better than this" he thought and back off. Yoruichi slowly stirs feeling the hot breath on her neck, "did I wake you" a voice whispers. Yoruichi turns over and sees a wolf pup with steel-blue eyes but gasps when it shifts into mitsuomi, "sorry to wake you...I was late getting here" he states. Yoruichi reaches for her robe as mitsuomi stares, "you're a beautiful woman" he comments. Yoruichi slipped on her robe and sat back down, "tell me what are you...Kisuke didn't tell me everything...so if you're protecting me...I need trust" she states. Mitsuomi sighs softly but reaches for her hand and places it on his chest, making yoruichi gasp and pull away, "No heartbeat...how is that possible" she whispers. Mitsuomi chuckles lightly, "you want the truth...I am a Vampire...I require Blood to sustain myself..." he explains. Yoruichi stares with her golden orbs glinting, "is that how you became infamous...being in two places at once...able to strike a target from seemingly anywhere...I think you could give my squad a run for their money..." she states. Mitsuomi climbed off the bed and took up a chair as yoruichi stayed on her bed, "probably but I don't do too well in the daylight hours..." he replies. Yoruichi looked out the large window as the moon shined and she caught herself staring at mitsuomi, his ivory skin had an ethereal glow and his eyes gleaming, "hehe...I should let you rest...I will see you at your squad grounds...Oyasumi.." he states and turns to mist, seeping out the window. Yoruichi sat alone in the room and tsks, "how can I sleep...when I saw the most beautiful man I've ever seen..." she huffed and tried to return to sleep._

_The next day yoruichi arrived at the squad two gates to find a wolf pup waiting for her, "is this how you're gonna guard me" she whispers. The puppy barks in confirmation and jumps on her shoulder, "of course..who would suspect a cute thing like me" mitsuomi quips. Yoruichi rubs her forehead as she enters the squad ground as mitsuomi trotted next to her like a puppy. Mitsuomi acted like a real puppy, sniffing the ground and running to people but this was two fold, in finding anyone with ties to satoshi. Yoruichi arrived at the crestroom with mitsuomi in tow, "Yoruichi-sama...what is that" soifon inquires, as she approaches. Yoruichi looks down at the puppy as it wags it tail with a bark, "the man you met yesterday sent him" she explains. Soifon stares at the puppy and it stares but barks happily, "I see" she replies. Yoruichi takes a seat and asks soifon some tea, "so what did want to tell me last night" she asked. Mitsuomi hops into her lap with a cute yawn, "In one month...your new protection detail will Kill you...Soifon and her family will be blamed and Purged...making your brother head of the clan" he explains. Yoruichi went rigid and mitsuomi heard her thoughts, "I wont let that happen but you need you to remain calm and collected...dont give satoshi reason to believe you know...So just relax" he states. Yoruichi looked down the puppy as the tension slowly ebbed but she remained tense, knowing her own brother wanted to kill her._

_A month later yoruichi found herself training in private dojo with only soifon as her company and the vampire suspossedly nearby. Yoruichi didnt register the hit till soifon screamed her name and burning erupted in her shoulder. Yoruichi slipped into a defensive mode but it was too late as the blade dug into her lower back. Yoruichi choked back a scream but she gasped sharply as soifon rushed to her but was grabbed from behind and knife dragged across her throat. Hot tears ran down yoruichi's face as her young friend clutched her bleeding throat as it flowed like faucet. A million questions ran through her mind, how did they get in, how could her own brother do this and worse yet where was mitsuomi? Another two blades pierced her sides as her entire protection detail dropped down around her._

_"My apologize Ma'am but your life must be sacrifced for Lord Satoshi" one states. The world around yoruichi became faded and muffled as she slumps to the ground, with the blades still in her. Jin appears in the dojo to see the bodies of yoruichi and soifon, "Good work..you have solidified Lord Satoshi's ascension" he states. The guards bow as jin turns to leave but a small giggle catches his ear. Jin quickly turns as the guards gasp, seeing yoruichi rising to her feet with a rumbling cackle escaping her lips._

_"Drip...Drip...Drop..hehehe...Drip...Drip...Drop..thats the sound of your lives as they fade into oblivion" yoruichi states, her body moving like marrionette. Jin stood wide-eyed as the guards take defensive stances but one suddenly screams as his head sails across the room. Jin sees now soifon on her feet with blood pouring from her throat and a bloody blade in her hand, "This is some trick remain calm" he shouts. Yoruichi and soifon laugh but their voice become more manish, "do you think that will save them...hehehe..Drip...Drip...Drop..false hope and little white lies" they state. Yoruichi grabs the blades in her sides and fling them through the heads of two more guards. Yoruichi grabs the last blade and the slaughter began, limbs flew and screams filled the hall as yoruichi and soifon moved at lightning speed. Jin stood completely frozen as the dying screams filled the silent dojo, "impossible they were dead...they were dead" he thought. Jin jerks as yoruichi and soifon finish their masscare but a chill goes up his spine, as another presence makes itself known._

_"Drip...Drip...Drop...those who fight the dead...are doomed to wander among them" a cold voice states. Suddenly yoruichi and soifon melt into a purple tinted black mass, then shoot pass jin and he sees a figure with his arms apart. The masses slam into his palms as mitsuomi comes more into view, piercing gold eyes and a fanged smile as his palms bleed. Miitsuomi licks his hand as jin tried back away but mitsuomi grabs him by the throat, "Drip...Drip...Drop...you will do as I say or a fate worse than death awaits" he states. Jin looks mitsuomi in the eyes and his widen, "Ye..yes...I understand" he whispers and mitsuomi drops jin, allowing him to walk off in a daze. Mitsuomi snaps fingers and the dismembered corpses turned into masses and slinked to him, "You can come out now" he states. The real yoruichi and soifon appear as mitsuomi dispells a barrier to reveal yoruichi's unconcious protection force scattered around._

_"That was quite the display and a bit shocking to see little bee and me as murderous corpses" yoruichi states. Mitsuomi pulls up his mask, "my apologizes for that but I will take my leave...you should return home and give your brother quite the shock" he states. Yoruichi and soifon gave mitsuomi a glance as they headed off to the estate, "Mitsuomi what have you planned" yoruichi thought._

_Satoshi walked through the Shihouin estate with a confident swagger, awaiting the news of his sister's untimely demise as the hands of the Fon girl._

_"Good Evening Brother" a famliar voice states. Satoshi gasps but keeps a straight face and looks to see yoruichi with soifon approaching, "Good Evening Sister" he replies, betraying nothing as they pass. Satoshi quickly heads to his study fuming in anger, "What the hell could've happened?!" he thought. Satoshi quickly closed the door and puts up a barrier, "This is impossible my sister is suspossed to be dead" he hissed. Satoshi takes a seat with a huff, "the arrogance of man is believing everything is under their control" a voice states. Satoshi turns to see a figure sitting on the windowsill, "Hajimemashite..I'm Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he states. Satoshi's gold eyes narrow as mitsuomi smiles, "Satoshi Shihouin...cold and ruthless to a fault...Poisons his father and tries to murder his little sister..all because she bested him in front of the elders...That should be play" mitsuomi muses. Satoshi clenched his fist, "do you who you are speaking to low born?!...I am one the Nobility!" he states. Mitsuomi chuckles softly as his eyes glow in the shadows, "Nobility yes but a threat not so much to me whom is spoken of like a phantom...someone who can cast a shadow on darkness itself" he states. A bead of sweat ran down satoshi's brow, "then you are Him...Shinku Karitoriki...the dark secret of the Gotei13" he states._

_"Very astute of you...Satoshi but it won't save you..." mitsuomi states but his eyes narrow, seeing the smirk on his face. Satoshi walks over to a dresser, "you underestimate me" he states and suddenly throws a kunai. The kunai struck mitsuomi between the eyes and he slumps over, "the fool.." satoshi states._

_"The Fool is the one calling someone else a fool" mitsuomi states, sitting up straight and pulling the kunai from his head. Satoshi's eyes flicker in anger as mitsuomi twirled the weapon, "you know...you remind me of someone...so arrogant believing the world revolves around him...going to any length to maintain his status but made one critical error...you caught my attention and like him...will be silenced..." he states._

_"Ha..you kill me?!..I am of the Nobilty..No One is above me...not my father...my sister and most of all you" satoshi shouts. Mitsuomi softly chuckles but his eyes turn serious, "And That sealed your fate..there is One above you" he states._

_"Drip...Drip...Drop...your judgement awaits" a voice states and satoshi turns to a sword driven into his stomach. Satoshi gurgled as a trickle of blood ran out his mouth, "Ji..Jin?!" he gasped but jin twisted the blade. Satoshi fell to the floor as jin pulled the blade free but he quickly turned the sword on himself. Mitsuomi picks up a rose from the desk, "The actors leave the stage and the curtain falls" he states, tossing the rose and vanishing as it falls._

_End Flashback_

Yoruichi and mitsuomi sat silence as she wipes a tear, "there you have the ugly truth...your brother wanted to kill you for being passed over clan head..his ego was big and he paid the price" he states. Yoruichi suddenly slaps him across the face, "Still...he was my older brother" she half shouts. Mitsuomi licks his cheek, "true and I'm sorry I did that" he states. Yoruichi folds her arms with a rueful sigh as mitsuomi stood, "where are you going" she asked. Mitsuomi slipped on his shades, "need a bite to drink" he states but yoruichi grabs his arm, "dont offer..if I'm not careful..I'll suck you dry and have two fledglings" he adds. Yoruichi places some money on the table, "I dont care..I need my mind off the past" she states. Mitsuomi tips down his shades, "No...you dont get to use me as a crutch...virgin or not...however I'll say to you as I said to Retsu..." he states and leans closer, "whatever happens with Tia or otherwise..it will not affect Us" he states and walks off. Yoruichi sighs again but heavily, "Baka...you always know what to say to make me moist" she thought.

XZXZXZZ

Tia opened the coffin with a soft yawn and saw a bucket with two blood packets, "must have been Mitsuomi" she thought and hesitantly drank the blood. Tia almost made a face while drinking the blood, due drinking fresh blood the previous night. Tia climbed out of the coffin after she finished her blood, "Tia dear time to train" a voice purrs. Tia opens the door to see mitsuomi waiting with a smirk, "you ready" he asked and she nodded. Tia followed mitsuomi to a cellar door, "this is a training room Kisuke uses...I had him strengthen it for us...so dont worry about holding back...I wanna see you true strength" he states, opening the door. Tia and mitsuomi hopped down and she was amazed by the size of the room. The room was large with numerous rocky outcroppings and of all things a night sky complete with stars, "I had Kisuke alter it to night for us" mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi and tia stood face to face, "alright...tonight is your first step into everlasting darkness...the night is under your command...relish it and own it" he states. Mitsuomi places his hand on his chest as large void of shadow opened and a silver case slowly emerged, "you cant train properly without this" he states, placing the case on the ground and revealed Tiburon. Mitsuomi picked up the sword and tossed it to her, unsheathing the sword tia felt like a lost limb had been returned but noticed the blade was about three inches longer. Tia slips off her coat and fastens the sheath to it, "are ready to test your abilities" mitsuomi asks and tia nods.

Mitsuomi removes his glasses as his eyes start to glow, "to start..you wont fight me...I'll let you warm up" he states and face splits in half as another person emerges, "you will face me...Soichiro Yukimaru" he finishes. Soichiro was about two inches shorter than mitsuomi with dark violet eyes, wearing a grey undershirt and jeans but tia saw a resemblance between them. Soichiro suddenly jammed his hand into his gut and pulled a red bladed sword from his gut, "meet solarius" he states. Soichiro wasted no time and sprinted forward with a wide swing but tia parried the swing with ease, "good reflexes" he states. Mitsuomi manifested an elegant chair, which he kicked into air and made it levitate, getting the perfect view of the mock but serious battle. Soichiro charged again with a combination of wide or vertical swings but tia avoided each one with her eyes and mind working in unison. Soichiro took solarius in his left with the blade arched to the side. Tia sidestepped soichiro's forward thrust, "you avoided being stabbed but" he thought, twisting his wrist and landed a side-sweeping slash to tia's side. Tia sonidos back as a wisp of smoke emitted from her wound, "his blade is dangerous it cuts and burns" she thoughts. Soichiro twirled solarius with a smirk, "why are you fighting so defensively...from what Mitsu-nii says..you're skilled...so show me" he states. Tia takes a deep breath and points tiburon at soichiro but sonidoed behind him with a precise arched slash. Soichiro barely dodged the swing but smiled, "that it..let it run free" he states. Mitsuomi watched from his perch as the pace picked up between them, "that's it...her hesitation is waning but soichiro you think you have the advantage...wrong tia has been luring you in..however my cousin has a move you wont like" he thought and grinned, "wont like Indeed" he states.

Soichiro skidded to halt as tia kept her offensive place, blood was in the water and the shark was attacking. Soichiro gripped his sword tightly but tia stopped in her tracks, "heh..you do have good senses...so dont feel bad when you see this" he smirks. Tia gripped tiburon in two hands as soichiro rushes foward as her right shoulder was suddenly spurting blood, "this cant be..I knew it was coming" she thought but jerked as her left shoulder was now bleeding. Soichiro raised his sword as tia swings upward but his blade snakes around hers and slashes her chest as he passes. Tia staggers but stays upright as soichiro rests solarius on his shoulder, "what do ya think of my vanishing blade..its on par with Mitsu-nii's quicksword...the ripples make it seem to come from any direction" he explains. Tia stares at the undulating blade, "if I could read the trajectory...the undulation makes it impossible..however I can get past it but the price will be high" she thought. Mitsuomi soflty smiled as tia flared her reiatsu, which was still gold but now had a tint of black, "here we go" he thought. Soichiro readied himself as tia sprinted foward, "Head on Huh...Not" he smirked, swinging back as tia vanished and appeared to sever her right arm. However tia was anticipated it and was already charging a cero, causing soichiro gasp wide-eyed as it engulfed him. Mitsuomi clapped his hands as tia clutched her stump, "clever girl..no battle is without sacrifice" he thought but smirked, "Now the real fun begins" he whispers. The smoke cleared and tia saw soichiro as a mass of shadow but his face remained, "clever tactic but can you handle whats next" he states, swirling into the air as large eye.

"So Halibel..you're still alive after all...Lord Aizen will be most upset with me for not killing you" a voice chided. Tia gasped wide-eyed and glanced back seeing Ikon with a smirk on his face with arm folded behind his back. Tia looked around and didnt see mitsuomi anywhere, "whats wrong looking for that captain..he's right here" ikon smirks and lifts mitsuomi's lifeless head, "but that not all..your fraccion are here too" he adds pointing. Tia looked and saw her sisters strung up on blades like marionettes, "Mila Rose...Sun-Sun...Apacci" she choked, gritting her teeth. Ikon only smirked as tia gripped tiburon and almost by instinct and unknown to her a black tendril reattached her arm. Ikon tossed mitsuomi's head at rock and hung it there with a blade, "Halibel...I sense an overwhelming desire from you to kill me...I hope you fare better this round" he smiled. Tia could barely contain her rage, her vampire side wanted vengeance to rip out his throat and bathe in his blood but her rational side desperately kept her from giving in.

"What's wrong?!...don't you wanna kill me...I did kill your Sisters...did they mean Nothing?!" ikon stated, chuckling.

"Lady Halibel...why did you leave him with us?!...the way he killed US" a voice screams. Tia looked to see the tear stained face of sun-sun, including the angered looks of apacci and mila rose, "we trusted You...Believed in You and You let us be Killed by him" both hissed. A single blood tear ran tia's cheeks as ikon started laughing, "Wow...that's pretty harsh treatment from the dead" he sneers. Tia released a soft growl, "Mila Rose...Sun-Sun...Apacci...I didn't avenge you then...But..I will Now" she whispers and tips her sword, "Hunt...Tiburon" she declares.

[song playing...Hellsing Ultimate OST - Letzte Bataillon]

A heart-shaped surge of water encased tia similar to a cyclone as her reiatsu rises. Ikon watches as the cocoon shatters and tia reveals her resurrecion but it has changed. Tia's resurrecion had not changed much but she now had a black body suit to her mid thigh, under her clothing and the whites of her eyes were now black as night accenting her irises. Several black veins ran along the right side of tia's face down her neck from two puncture marks. Tia's weapon had changed the most with it longer being a large shark tooth that covered her entire hand. The weapon now resembled a scythe but the upper half remained shaped like its original form, with a chain on the opposite end. Tia eyed the new weapon, "_it seems master's influence has made me stronger_" tiburon commented and tia looked to his severed head, "I will avenge him" she thought. Tia charged ikon with a wide swing but he effortlessly dodges, summoning a pair of swords. A smirk remained on ikon's face as he dodged and parried tia's precise swings. Tia leapt skyward and swung down, "Cascada" she shouts, sending a wave of now freezing water. Tia studied the new water as it instantly froze the ground and turned it into a frozen plain, "_that is new_" tiburon comments.

"My..my...Tia...you couldn't do that in our last meeting" ikon quipped, appearing behind with his blades. Tia quickly blocked with the shaft of her scythe, sending sparks from the impact point, "La Gota" she shouts and ikon quickly pushes back to dodge the waves. Ikon charges with a barrage of rapid swings but tia blocks each one, "you seem sure of yourself..." he smirks and kicks back. Ikon brings his arms together and summons a dozen of blades, "Die" he howls. Tia readies herself and spins her scythe to deflect the blades, "La Gota" she shouts, sending the projectile but then shouts, "Hiverendo" turning it into scalding hot water. Ikon has no time to react and screeches but tia quickly appears above, swinging her blade down to collide with his back. Tia then threw her scythe to the frozen ice, "Hiverendo..." she shouts, liquidating the water as ikon landed, "Cascada" she added, freezing him. Tia slowly landed next to her scythe as ikon struggled, "you murdered my fraccion...now you will pay..." she hisses. Tia pointed her left index and middle finger at ikon, "Cero Oscuras..." she states, as black cero accented by gold fired. Ikon summons a blade but the cero engulfs him in an explosion, shattering ice and rocks. The smoke cleared and ikon barely stood, his chest heaving and an arm missing but he still had his smirk, "you..you think...you've won..." he pants. Tia's eyes narrow as she dispels her resurrecion, "admit defeat..." she states, drawing closer. Ikon smirks and spits blood in her face but for his trouble had his head separated from his shoulders, "Bastard..." she hissed, her fangs protruding from her mouth. The head fell but was caught by the remaining arm, "my apologizes...but well done..." a familiar voice states. [song ends]

Tia blinks and her eyes narrowed seeing mitsuomi holding his severed head, "what is this.?!...Where is Ikon?!..." she asks. Mitsuomi's head returns to its normal position and his wounds heal, "it was all an illusion...created by a technique called Tsukiyomi...I wanted to test you and induce a bloodrage but you didn't give in to your vampire side and fought quite beautifully...I must say" he explains. Tia looked around and didn't see her fraccion, "it seemed so real and you fought like him as well" she states.

"I took his mannerisms from your memories and our brief skirmish with his abilities...until I see his release..I wont know if I'm right.." mitsuomi explains. Mitsuomi snaps his fingers and both were sitting in a dimly lit room with a piano playing softly, "see..I manipulate reality but it only works through eye to eye contact..." he states, raising a candle to his face. Tia saw a pair of starred pinwheels inside his eyes, "I see...you had me trapped from...then those powers..." she asks.

"Your new powers amplified by my own...you remember the dragons...I can use elemental attacks and it rubbed off on your Tiburon..." mitsuomi replies. Mitsuomi snapped his fingers once more and they were back in the training room. Mitsuomi and tia climbed out the training room, "you first lesson was success" he states, leading her outside.

"Thank you Mitsuomi..I still feel like a beginner but I wont hesitate anymore and I will own the night" tia states. Mitsuomi softly smiles as he lights a cgarette, "Thats good...now its time for test two" he states, drawing his sword and opening a senkaimon.

"I want you to survive on your own till..I return..practice your new powers...But do not Kill human or souls unless provoked...Hollows and Arrancar are fair game...try summoning familars and transforming your body but be careful" mitsuomi states and steps inside. Tia watches the door close, "I will not let you down and I will not forsake this power" she thought.

To be Continued

A/N...CH3 IS DONE AND YOU GOT TO SEE MITSUOMI AND YORUICHI'S HISTORY AND TIA USING HER NEW MOVES...NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE TIA PUTTING THEM TO THE TEST AND MITSUOMI DEALS WITH HIS OTHER PROBLEM...TILL THEN STAY FROSTY...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N..SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT MY WORK SCHDULE KEEPS ME FROM WRITING BUT WITH A TWO WEEK VACAY COMING SO EXPECT SOME UPDATES ON SEVERAL STORIES...

DISCLAIMER..I DONT OWN BLEACH..MUSIC USED OR HELLSING

Mitsuomi's inner monologue or Telepathy

_Zanpakuto or Flashback_

**Hollow or Inner hollow**

[Edited..2/04/15]

* * *

**CH4**

Tia sat the roof of a random building admiring the stars but she was deep in thought, it had been a few days since mitsuomi left and she had made strides. A group of small blondish ravens were scattered about as tia meditated, "_it is odd your attempts at familars produces blond hair animals..even your wolf was blond_" tiburon comments. Tia dispels her ravens with a sigh, "It may be because you're still not properly drinking blood" a voice interjects. Tia opens her eyes and see yoruichi stitting on the edge of the roof, "why are you here" tia asked. Yoruichi hopped down with a smirk, "I came to help...since Mitsuomi isn't here" she states. Tia studied yoruichi's mannerisms as the cat woman approached but her senses picked up something, "shit...she's a virgin" tia thought. Yoruichi smirked seeing tia slightly fidgeting, "have trouble...tell you what...if you beat me...I'll let taste some of my virgin blood but mind you it won't be easy" she states. Tia's eyes narrow but widen as yoruichi taps her cheek, "Tag..you're it" she grins and vanishes.

"_Tag?!...she wants to play tag with you for blood..get her...get her and make understand who you are...Tia Halibel_" tiburon states. Tia mentally nods and vanishes into sonido in search of yoruichi. Tia leapt from building to building in search of yoruichi but the slippery cat proved difficult to sense. Tia landed on a light pole with her pesquias sent out, "_Tia..she was the captain of the omitsukido...which specializes in stealth...conventional methods won't work_" tiburon cited. Tia closed her eyes to ponder what tiburon said but a caw broke her concentration, looking for the sound tia saw a black raven sitting on the power line. Tia stared curiously at the raven, "Mitsuomi" she whispers but the raven caws and flies away. Tia looked around and realised, "I've been going about this wrong..thinking normally but I'm not" she thought. Tia took a deep breath and started focusing her new senses, soon hidden sounds emerged, her golden eyes opened seeing a spider capturing its prey. The stars seemed brighter and her sense of smell picked up new smells but one in particular, "I have your scent Yoruichi" she shouts. Yoruichi appeared across from her, "well catch me if you can" she playfully states, vanishing again. A slight smirk graced tia's lips as her body started changing, suddenly nearly forty gold ravens dispersed in all directions. Tia couldn't describe in words how she felt, forty sets of eyes scanned the city but all were connected. Yoruichi crouched in an alley when several ravens flew by, "now she's getting it" she thought. Yoruichi carefully stepped out but saw a raven land in front of her and felt a presence, however tia was too slow as yoruichi used utsusemi. Tia skidded on the ground but smirked as she vanished. Yoruichi landed on a railing but another raven appeared but this time tia was more proactive, as another raven landed on yoruichi's shoulder, "heh I concede for now Tia" she states. Tia landed on railing but yoruichi laughed seeing feathers on tia, "still couldnt turn completely back..just relax and breath" yoruichi states. The feathers receded as tia relaxes and the last ravens return to her body, "that was a bit trying" she states. Yoruichi taps her shoulder, "you'll get use to it...come on lets head back for a soak" she states and both vanish.

Tia sighed softly as she submerged herself in the steaming water, "enjoying the heat..I know you can't feel the temperature but the steam shows it is hot" yoruichi states. Yoruichi comes into view with only a towel and her hair in bun, "I even added a barrier to keep prying eyes out" she says, dropping her towel. Tia was treated to yoruichi's flawless curves and ample bosom, "so see anything you like" she playfully smirked. Tia smirked softly as yoruichi slid in, "I've seen women naked before" she states. Yoruichi softly laughed as tia ran a towel across her cheek, "your fraccion..I take it" she asked. Tia nodded with a soft sigh, "yes...Mila Rose...Sun-Sun...and Apacci...they were like sisters to me...before we became arrancar..we protected each other from the males that thought we were easy pickings but when...Lord Aiz...No when Aizen came...he fooled us all" she replies. Yoruichi noticed the look of anger but smirked and waded in front of tia, "Yoruichi wha..." she says but yoruichi silences her with a kiss. Tia's eyes were wide as yoruichi pulled away, "cheer up...you will get to pay Aizen back...so let's change subject...I owe you something" she grins. Tia shudders but remains calm, "So where do you want to bite me...my neck..my breasts...my wrist or be bold and bite me there" yoruichi purrs. Tia stares into yoruichi's golden orbs, "why are you like this..when we met..you were jealous..now you wanna do me" she whispers. Yoruichi waded back with a laugh, "true..I guess its because at one point..I cared deeply for Mitsuomi and when I saw you..a vampire like him..I was jealous but not anymore...I think the reason I never asked him to you know..is I like being the dominant one but with him you have be subservient and well you seem like someone who could be dominant..however he has a knack for making a woman melt...whether his voice or his actions" she states. Tia sighed once more and wades to yoruichi, "I'll take your neck" she whispers. Yoruichi smirks softly as she moves her hair, "try not to kill me ok" she states, closing her eyes. Tia moves closer as her eyes slightly glow and her tongue escapes her mouth, her hand gently tilting yoruichi's head to the side. Yoruichi softly moans as tia licks her jugular and moans more as tia slowly sinks her fangs in her. Tia moans herself as yoruichi's virgin blood slips down ther throat but as she drinks, a memory makes itself known.

_Yoruichi laughed loudly as she fell on her bed, "are you serious" she giggled. Tia saw mitsuomi sitting in a chair, dressed in black pants with suspenders, riding boots, a loose shirt and holding a black feather in his hand. Mitsuomi ran the feather across his cheek, "I can assure you..I can get you off with just this" he states. Yoruichi sat up an intrigued stare, "well then show me" she states. Mitsuomi rises to his feet but places his hand on his chest, "It will be my Pleasure..My Lady" he purrs. Tia had to admit to herself, hearing his words sent a shiver up his spine as he dispels his shirt. Yoruichi lays on her back as mitsuom climbs in bed, "now close your eyes and dont peek" he purrs and yoruichi complies. Mitsuomi slowly runs the feather across her face and neck, "do you feel that" he whispers. Yoruichi softly sighs as she moves her head to the feather, "yes" she whispers, as mitsuomi opens her yukata and moves to her breasts. Mitsuomi circles her nipples and runs it between her breasts, eliciting a heavy sigh from yoruichi, "It all about perception..imagination...sensuality" he coos, tracing her navel. Tia was shocked how mitsuomi was clearly bringing yoruichi to climax with a feather and gently blowing on her body, with her writhing under him._

Tia pulled away as the blood ran down her chin with a heavy sigh, as yoruichi was moaning in front of her. Tia closed her eyes to focus her senses and not finish off yoruichi, "_Tia is this truly how blood tastes...that man was good but Yoruichi it like ecstasy_" tiburon comments. Tia opens her eyes and sees yoruichi holding a towel to her neck, "man...I'm a little woozy but alive..you showed alot of restraint" she states. Tia slowly nods as yoruichi climbs out, "tell me..did you enjoy that" she asks and tia nods, "heh...then maybe someday...you and Mitsuomi can share me" she states, with a smirk. Yoruichi closes the door as tia submerges herself completely, "that might not be to bad" she thought.

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi sat on the top of the execution stand of sokyoku hill, with a bottle of vodka and his kiseru in his mouth. Mitsuomi took a long drag with a big exhale of smoke, "you know...you can come sit..I don't bite" he states and looks left, "much" he adds. Soifon appeared next to him with her arms folded, "come to take me up on my offer" mitsuomi asks. Soifon stares at mitsuomi with a slight glare, "come now...a part of you took it seriously...a chance of protect Yoruichi more efficiently but I wonder could you live with yourself by accidentally killing her during a blood rage or sucking her dry while she slept...perhaps killing Omaeda...could you live with yourself if you slaughtered your entire family...think long and hard before asking me" he states. Soifon stood in slight shock as mitsuomi stared at the stars, "my tale is tragic...my mom dying giving birth to me...an entire village shunning me...my own uncle and grandmother trying to kill me because my parents were cousins even though...they didn't even know...becoming the monster they called me...wiping out my whole village in a blood rage after the only two people who gave a damn about me were killed" he explained. A thin smirk graced mitsuomi's lips as he blew some smoke, "eventually becoming the bloodstained demon of group of mercenaries...having those I cherished stolen by arrogant bastards or by a conniving man...tell me Shaolin could live with that and maintain your sanity" he states. Soifon looked to the sky with rueful sigh, "no..no I couldn't..I'm amazed you can" she whispers. Mitsuomi chuckles as he sips his vodka, "its got its good days and bad days but I deal...I'm all kinda crazy...shinigami...hollow and vampire" he mused.

"I'm glad you came actually..I'll need your help tomorrow" mitsuomi adds. Soifon stares at the vampire, "what sort of help" she replies. Mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke, "there will an attempt on my life tomorrow...now before you run to gramps..I have it in hand..I just need to lock them up after" he states. Mitsuomi picked up his bottle, "Lock up Who" soifon asked but mitsuomi just smirked.

The next day mitsuomi entered the courtyard of squad 5 and it was peaceful yet cloudy day, "perfect" he mused, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain. Mitsuomi wore his standard clothes, including his Haori but added a black M43 cap to the ensemble. Mitsuomi sighed softly and sensed them checking various places for him but in vain, "well that's not smart" he thought and raised his reiatsu enough. Seiryu and his minions sensed mitsuomi in the courtyard, "the fool" he thought. Seiryu, Hinoki, Hori and ten of his followers appeared around mitsuomi, "there you are Captain...so smug even when you're hiding" seiryu smirks. Mitsuomi tipped up his cap and tipped his glasses down, to eye each one and the game was on.

"What do you mean...Seiryu " mitsuomi asked, faking his shock. Seiryu drew his sword, "Sing...Zekkyo Dai Gassho(**Chorus of screams**)" he recited and the sword morphed into a cutlass, with three mouth indents.

"What I mean is your Captaincy and your life comes to an end today and mine begins" seiryu declared. Mitsuomi tipped his cap down and started laughing softly, "That's Ridiculous...And don't mistake my patience as cowardice" he stated. Hori and Hinoki took positions at his sides and the ten surrounded him, "I can assure you captain...our patience with you has finished" hori states.

"Captain Mitsuomi Kiriyu...a three-year graduate of the Shino Academy...placed on a long-term patrol team but only one team was sent around that time and it returned after 10yrs...however your name wasn't among the roster...so where have been all this time" seiryu states. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow as seiryu smirks, "I'll tell you..around the time your graduation...for one you graduated with the heretic Kyohei Masaki...whom murders fellow student Maiyu Aisou and vanishes...also at that time an assassin called Shinku Karitoriki appeared credited with quelling the uprising in the eastern rukon...this assassin was quite the magician as well...Appearing in multiple places...disappearing at will...even said to be responsible for the extinction of the Tenshin Noble family" seiryu explains. Mitsuomi remains silent but soon rears up with a cackle, "well...well...well aren't you a pepper...I can be a pepper too" he grins and rises to his feet, his left hand on his chest. Seiryu and his rebels take defensive stance, "so you admit you are" seiryu states. Mitsuomi grins wide and reaches for his glasses as his canines elongate, "I dont hold my breath or hold my tongue for anyone and I back down from No one" he hisses, launching himself at the only female of the group.

[song playing...Inhuman...thousand foot krutch]

The woman unleashed an unholy shriek as mitsuomi ripped out her throat, spraying blood all over his face but he doved back in. Seiryu and the others looked on in horror but one foolish charged, "Jū stop" hori shouts. However it was too late as mitsuomi rammed his hand through Jū's chest and pulled out his beating heart. Mitsuomi eyed the heart with grin and ate piece, "not to my liking" he pouts. Seiryu grits his teeth but his compatriots gasped, "impossible Nana is alive" one states. Hori sees nana's twitchy movements but all them gasped in shock, seeing her stand with lifeless eyes and a slow groan. Mitsuomi tosses the heart at her feet and nana promptly ate it, then started on Jū's body. Several of hori's men were disgusted but mitsuomi laughed lightly, "that will be your fate...Sooner rather than Later" he grins. When suddenly four more were attacked by several corpses dressed in shihakusho and they recognized them as members of the squad. Hinoki draws his sword as the others scatter, "Bastard..." he roared, as his sword released steam and body tripled in size. Hinoki charged mitsuomi but he dodged and sliced off one of his arms. Hinoki howls in pain as he drops to one knee, "ahhhh...Help me" he screams but no one moves. Instead seiryu flees while hori and his remaining followers dealt with the seemingly undead soul reapers.

"Hahaha...it seems your comrades have abandoned you...too bad" mitsuomi mocked behind him. Hinoki clutched his bloody stump and slowly rose to his feet but mitsuomi wasted no time and slammed a weighted left straight to hinoki's gut. Hinoki's body buckled and he dropped his knees again, puking up bile and blood as he returned to normal. Mitsuomi grips hinoki by the jaw, his hand covering hinoki's mouth and nose. Hinoki started to struggle as his breath left him but mitsuomi kept his grip, "shh...hush now..it will end soon" he whispers. Hinoki's screams were muffled by mitsuomi's hand as several tendrils invaded his face, "poor wittle baby...does it hurt.." mitsuomi mocks. Hinoki slowly stops moving as his body becomes emaciated and mitsuomi pulls free leaving only a shell of a man that was hinoki.

Mitsuomi licks his fingers clean as he turned his attention to Hori and the remains of his followers, "Seiryu such a coward you are" he muses. Hori drove his sword into roku and cleaved off his head but narrowly dodged go and yon's snapping jaws. Ichi screams as nana rips into his neck, alerting Hori to his demise. San and Ni got in front of Hori as the rest shuffle towards them, "Hori-sama...Seiryu has betrayed us...please escape...you must live.." both shout. Hori grits his teeth but a devious laugh catches his ears and he see mitsuomi approaching, "damn him..." he thought. The zombies stop in their tracks as mitsuomi snaps his fingers, "what's wrong...Hori the plan not going according to what seiryu said...you're the soul survivor after all.." he smirks. Hori gasps wide-eyed seeing his followers now surrounding him and are groaning zombies, "What is This?!" he shouts.

"Hori you have a choice...Either Die to Them or Die to Me.." mitsuomi howls. However before hori could reply, his followers tore into him and his dying screams fill the courtyard.

Suddenly hori gasps sharply finding himself in the courtyard and completely unharmed, "What is this?!..what is going on" he states. The sound of footsteps catches his attention and he turns to see mitsuomi with a huge blackish, red bladed scythe with chain wrapped around the base of the blade and a spike on the opposite end. Mitsuomi's face was hidden in shadow but his gleaming eyes and teeth sent a shiver down hori's spine, "Something Wrong..you seem to be in bad spirits" mitsuomi states, his voice distorted. Several beads of sweat ran down hori's brow but out of the corner of his eye, something caught his gaze and a frightened shrieked escaped his mouth. Scattered about were the corpses of numerous squad members and his ten followers impaled on iron spikes. Hori staggered back with a shocked gasp but mitsuomi appears behind him, "Drip...Drip...Drop...you can't escape your fate" he chimes and places his scythe under hori's left arm. Hori releases a piercing squeal as his arm flies into the air, "hohoho..such music to my ears...So tell my how do my leftovers taste?!...Tell me how?!" mitsuomi howls. Hori tries to crawl away in a pool of his own blood but mitsuomi grabs him by the hair and the last thing hori sees is mitsuomi's scythe rake across his eyes. Hori screeches as he clutched his face and rolls along the ground as mitsuomi cackles, "Not so Fucking tough are Ya?!" he shouts.

Again suddenly hori found himself in he courtyard but this time he shook in complete fear as he looked feverishly looked around for mitsuomi, "Drip...Drip...Drop...Drip...Drip...Drop...Drip...Drip...Drop" echoed around from all sides. Hori staggered to his feet with his sword drawn, "Leave me Alone...It was Seiryu...Just leave me be" he shouts.

"Drip...Drip...Drop" was the only response. Hori's sword shook in his hand as tears ran from his eyes but he turns it on himself to free himself from this never ending nightmare. Mitsuomi emerged from the shadows as hori slumped to the ground, "Well that was anticlimactic...Don't you agree Seiryu" he states. Mitsuomi turns as a tight cylinder blast ripped through his chest but left no wound, his scythe clattered on the ground as blood suddenly ran from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. Mitsuomi fell backwards as seiryu appeared with all three indents open on his sword, "I may have had to sacrifice them all but the goal was for this" he states. However his breath hitches as mitsuomi stands to a huge grin, "well that is new..having my organs exploded from the inside" he states. Seiryu's eyes flicker as the blood seeps back into mitsuomi's body, "So seiryu my man...whats next" he states but seiryu vanishes. [song ends]

Seiryu flash stepped through the seireitei after losing mitsuomi, "I need to inform the captains...he's like some demon" he thought. Seiryu arrives at the captain's hall and finds no guards but when he opened the door. A sicken sight assaulted him, inside were numerous bodies with some wore haoris, "Masaka?!" seiryu shouts. Seiryu saw the squad 11 captain devouring the squad 12 captain, while he could make out the forms of other dead captains eating others. Seiryu trembled in fear as the sickening display continued, "Seiryu bout time you show up" a voice mocks. Seiryu looked into the center and found mitsuomi sitting in a chair, with isane on his lap and her arm draped around his neck but seiryu saw blood running down her neck. Mitsuomi glanced to his left and seiryu saw unohana and soifon savagely feeding on byakuya kuchiki. While rukia kuchiki, rangiku matsumoto, nanao ise and nemu kurotsuchi engaged in four-way orgy. Seiryu's eyes flickered in a strange sense of arousal watching the four blood covered women.

"Wanna join em...Seiryu my man" mitsuomi states, as isane slowly stirred but her eyes were black as night and gold irises. Isane eyed seiryu with a hunger filled hiss, which alerted the six other women. Seiryu tried to back away but the seven women surrounded him moaning and hissing, "such a shame seiryu my man...just think if you would've worked with me...instead of against me" mitsuomi muses and snaps his fingers. Seiryu screams in both pain and pleasure as the seven vampires sunk their fangs in him as mitsuomi whistles, "tell me how do my leftovers taste...tell me how" moving his hands like a conductor.

Seiryu gasped as he found himself back in squad 5 courtyard but saw his compatriots on the ground, in various states of fear.

"So tell my how do my leftovers taste?!...Tell me how?!" mitsuomi sings, from atop the fountain. Seiryu looked up in shock but dropped to his knees, "what is all this?!" he whispers.

"It's your living Nightmare...for you and them...I'm amazed you lasted so long...hinoki and hori's ten went down quickly but Hori himself lasted two deaths and a suicide by own his hand" mitsuomi states, squatting in front of him. Seiryu looked up and mitsuomi saw the fear etched into his very soul, "but you lasted the longest by playing smart and got to see one of my darker desires...that I don't act on" he stated.

"What...what are you?!" seiryu squeezed out and mitsuomi inched closer, taking him by the chin. Seiryu trembled but his eyes slowly widen, seeing mitsuomi change before his eyes. Mitsuomi's face took a feminine shape and his body became more voluptuous and breathtaking, "All your nightmares rolled into one but it didnt have to be" he states. Mitsuomi pulls seiryu to his feet, "you're a smart man but too arrogant for your own good..." he whispers, brushing his or rather her lips on seiryu's lips. Seiryu didn't know how to react, it was mitsuomi's voice but a beautiful woman's face.

"You can call me Himiko..if it bothers you.." mitsuomi mouths, licking seiryu's mouth for entrance. Seiryu closes his eyes and parts his lips, allowing himiko's tongue to slip inside as his consciousness fades. Seiryu opens his eyes to find himself on a large bed, "Awake..Seiryu-sama" a voice coos. Seiryu gasps and sees Himiko on top of him naked, save for a ribbon around her rosy nipples but most of all his member already inside her. Seiryu gasps as Himiko bounces atop him, "What is this?!...I was in the courtyard...could he..no..he turned into a woman before my eyes but he's clearly male...I checked his records...could this be his zanpakuto's ability..." he thought. Himiko runs her nails on his bare chest, "Seiryu-sama...Seiryu-sama...Seiryu-SAMA..." she screams but slowly reaches for a knife. Seiryu so caught up in his release doesn't see the knife till it rams into his forehead. Seiryu howls in agony but suddenly finds himself surrounded by darkness, "Seiryu...what are doing?!...this is Treason...have you gone Mad?!" several voices shout.

Seiryu opens his eyes and gasps seeing his sword embedded in mitsuomi's shoulder and his compatriots captured, "What?!" he shouts. Seiryu looked around in disbelief, "You were all Dead...He has fooled you all!" he shouts. Suddenly seiryu is grabbed from behind by omitsukido member, "Captain are you Alright?!" he states, as another member pulls the sword out, "he's alright saburo...subdue the prisoner" she states. Seiryu struggles in saburo's grip, "This was supposed to be my Squad...I had it all planned out..." he shouts.

"Then you will have plenty of time to explain..." a voice coldly states. Mitsuomi smirks softly as soifon and several members of her squad arrive, "Captain Fon?!" he states. Seiryu sees soifon but jerks, remembering her covered in blood and her teeth on his arm. Seiryu jerks in saburo's clutches, "Stay away from me you she-demon...this is all his doing...you're one of his whores" he shouts. Suddenly mitsuomi drills his fist in seiryu's gut, "If you have nothing nice to say..then dont say anything" he states. Mitsuomi turns his attention to his gathering squad, "Everyone...I know..I have given you a lack of faith in me but right now we need trust...a squad divided is a squad destroyed and Seiryu tried to take advantage of that...I know he's got charisma and says the right thing but I believe action speak louder than words and his actions today are proof on his nefarious intentions with this squad...I ask you to take a good hard look at yourselves and make a choice..either stay with me as captain or transfer...You decide" he declares. The squad starts to disburse as soifon and her squad took seiryu, with his compatriots away to the maggots next for questioning. Mitsuomi rolled his supposed wounded shoulder with a smirk, "well that was fun...alrite..Saburo..Asuka...I want you to call the remaining officers and introduce yourselves...I will head to squad four to give to the appearance of taking care of my injuries" he states. Asuka and saburo nod as they vanish and mitsuomi soon vanishes as well to squad four.

XZXZXZZ

Isane entered her office but stopped when she saw mitsuomi sitting at her desk, "what are you doing here nii-nii" she asked. Mitsuomi rested his head on his propped up arm, "pretending to have someone check me over..because I was stabbed in the shoulder by one the officers...In an attempted coup but I shot em down quickly and gave em a terrifying experience" he explains. Isane stood with a stare, "did you kill them" she asked. Mitsuomi grinned showing his fangs but leans back, "nope..handed them over to Soifon..I could've kill them but then my reputation as captain would suffer" he states. Mitsuomi leaned forward with a sigh, "so nee-nee..when can I bite you and make you my lover" he casually stated. Isane turned red but cleared her throat, "No...why do you always ask me" she says, shooing him out of her chair. Mitsuomi smirks as he takes another chair, "for one you would be incredibly sexy with fangs and I love you" he replies. Isane sat down with a soft smile, "I love you too but my answer is still no" she states. Mitsuomi huffs slightly but body shifts to a younger version of himself, including his clothes except his haori. Isane laughed softly, "been awhile since I've seen that form" she remarks. Mitsuomi was noticeably shorter and his face slightly chubbier like a teenager, "yea this is my true form" he states, his voice slightly higher. Isane blinked slightly confused and mitsuomi softly laughed, "boo..nee-nee...this is how I looked when Alucard made me a vampire...I just progressed myself to a proper look as time passed...this is a resemblance of my dad...not even gramps has seen this form..thats what you mean to me" he explains. Isane sat slightly befuddled as mitsuomi sighed softly, "I live in a world of darkness and death...I have the rare luxury of freedom in a way..not many know I exist...through gramps..I met Jushiro..Shunsui even Retsu and through her..You...through my work..I met Saburo and Asuka...even Kisuke..Yoruichi and Soifon but thats changed..now I'm responsible for others...to be honest..this is gramps' attempt to return me to normal society despite my thing and I dont like it" he states.

"Nii-nii..it seems you're brooding...typiclal teenage behavior" isane states, with a slight laugh. Mitsuomi rolls his eyes as he returns to normal but he smirks, "yea..yea..moody teenager" he states. Mitsuomi pats his knees as he stands up, "well I better get back" he states and leans on the desk, reaching to caress isane's cheek. Isane inches closer as their lips met, "thank you for being my conscience nee-nee" he whispers, as he fades away. Isane touches her lips but starts fiddling with a teardrop necklace, "Kiyone our nii-nii..is.." she thought, remembering.

_Flashback_

_Isane stood with fellows squadmates at the main senkai gate, waiting for the team from squad 13 for a mission to the world of living. Isane was a bundle of nerves, due to this being her first real mission since joining squad 4 eariler that year. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she saw the team approahcing but one made her smile, "Kiyone" she thought. Kiyone wore a standard shihakusho and wore gloves, with big blue eyes and blond hair but was complete opposite of her shy older sister. Leading the teams were vice captain Shiba and Captain Ukitake, "alright listen up..this is a simple mission...we'll be stopping a group of hollows amid a warzone in the living world...squad 13 will be fighting but we may need squad 4 to pull their weight if needed" kaien shouts. The gate opens and the teams enter the dangai and soon arrived in a wartorn city, "we will camp outside the town follow me" kaien states and after an hour the teams were situated in a large clearing. Isane sat in her tent going through her medical kit, when the the tent door opened and kiyone enters, "hey sis..." she states. Isane hugs her sister as they start to catch up on thing since their graduation and assignment to their respective squads._

_"Sis..squad 13..is awesome...Captain Ukitake is so great and caring...Vice Captain Shiba is good too...a great zanjutsu teacher...if there is one thing I don't like is this guy Sentaro..eww" kiyone states. Isane softly laughs as kiyone puffs cheeks, "well my time has been good Captain Unohana is a great teacher as well as Vice Captain Yamada..I'm learning so much" she states. The sisters continue to talk till sleep nips at them but isane didn't get much, due to her nightmares._

_"Kamaboko!" isane shouts, bolting up in her cot. Isane throws off her covers with a sigh, "there goes the rest of the night" she thought. Isane left her tent and noticed how quiet it was but saw someone sitting by the fire. The person was draped in a cloak but she could make out his face or more importantly his steel-blue eyes and his almost ethereal skin, "Hey...come sit..I'd like the company" he states, waving isane over. Isane hesitantly took a seat next to him, "hello..I'm Isane Kotetsu" she timidly stated._

_"Hello Isane...I'm Mitsuomi" the person states, with a soft smile but he quickly turned away and hides his face. Isane reached out to touch his shoulder but found he was ice cold, "sorry bout that..I have a condition" mitsuomi says, looking at the fire. Isane slowly nodded with a confused glance but mitsuomi removes his hood and opens his mouth. Isane silently gasped seeing his elongated canines, coupled with his pale and cold to the touch skin, "you're pretty smart Isane..you deduced what I am just by looking at me" mitsuomi states. Isane sat shocked but didnt run for the hills, "so you're like that novel..I read...Dracula" she asks. Mitsuomi softly snorts but laughs, "well in a way..I can turn into a bat...wolf...I dont really like garlic but I can function during the day.." he replies. Mitsuomi then rises to his feet, "I should be going..thank you for the conversation...and as a courtsey..if you need me..day or night...just call out nii-nii and I'll come..good night" he states, bowing and walks off but bursts in a mass of ravens. Isane pinched herself to see if it was real, "I can assure you it was real..go get some sleep..nee-nee" a voice whispers._

_The next day isane found herself on the front line, the attack was quick and widespread with their teams spread out but isane had kiyone with her. The sisters landed near a destroyed factory where several reiatsu signatures vanished, "sis you see anything" kiyone shouts. Isane looked around the area as the sun shines but the clouds pass over, "No..I'll check this way" she shouts back. Isane started to enter the factory but stopped in her tracks, sensing a sinister power._

_"**What a pretty morsel that has stepped into my company**" a voice hissed. Isane froze and looked around but her breath hitched, seeing a tall hollow with four arms and long tail with turtle like head. Isane quickly drew her sword as the hollow chuckled, "**So quick to death..kinda like rest but especially this one**" he sneers, lifing a body. A shocked squeak escaped isane's lips as she saw the teardrop necklace and blond hair, "Ki..Kiyone?!" she shouts. The hollow tosses kiyone aside as isane rushes to her side, "Kiyone..Kiyone open your eyes..please speak to me" she cries._

_"**Foolish..She's Dead...another fool who thought they could kill Zanbone**" it boasts. Isane clutched kiyone as hot tears ran down her cheeks as zanbone approached, "Nii-nii help me" she thought. Zanbone raised his claws high but stopped, "Dont you think you've done enough" a cold voice states. Isane turned and saw a cloaked figure at the entrance of the factory, "its ok Isane..sorry I was late" a voice whispers, in her mind. Zanbone growled as mitsuomi moved closer and moved his cloak to show his sword, "**Who are you?!**" he hissed. Mitsuomi clicked his sword out of its sheath and zanbone moved away, "Who am I?!...well..I am thing that haunts the nightmares of men...the chill that went up your spine when I arrived but truthfully..I am your death" he states._

_"**My Death?!...heh..another foolish soul reaper...I will say it again..I cant be cut**" zanbone shouts. Mitsuomi removes his hood, "I get the feeling you're going to be difficult but claiming to not be cut is bit farfetched" he states and throws a kunai but the blade on bounces off. Zanbone laughs loudly but mitsuomi laughs as well, "Isane look at this..he claims he cant be cut and he wasnt..however...I know his trick" he states. Isane looks thourgh her tears but see something shocking but zanbone growls, "**What are you looking at**" he hissed._

_"What she is looking at is a dead hollow..who's so full of himself...who cant see he is about die...you cant be cut...Laughable...you can regenerate quickly by focusing your power to the point impact but if you dont see it coming.." mitsuomi states but sees zanbone is confused, "having trouble...take a look at your upper left arm" he adds. Zanbone does a double take seeing his severed arm as mitsuomi grins, "I severed your arm so fast..you never felt it" he states but his face becomes serious, "but what you feel now..will Pale in comparsion to what I do next" he adds. Mitsuomi kneels down as isane holds kiyone, "Isane...look at me...I need you to close your eyes..I dont want you to see this..keep them closed till I say" he whispers. Isane looks into his steel-blue eyes and slowly closes her eyes but hears mitsuomi stands._

_"Now then my dear uncuttable hollow...allow me to show you something...Its Unsightly...Grotesque...and by all means..Replusive" mitsuomi states. Isane hears the shuddering gasp of the hollow, "**You..you are a Demon**" it shouts. Isane hears mitsuomi chuckle loudly, "and That Sealed your Fate" he shouts. The factory groans as a dense reiatsu surges, shaking her to the core but she dares not look. Isane starts to feel her consciousness fade but she hears the dying screams of the hollow, "**Evil Monster**" echoes as she passes out._

_Isane slowly opens her eyes to a familiar place, "The Sogo Kyugo Tsumesho..it cant be..I was in the living world but.." she thought, as tears welled up in her eyes. Isane stiffled as sob as she sat up, "I'm sorry about Kiyone..I should've gotten there sooner" a voice states. From the shadows mitsuomi emerged dressed in all black but red scarf around his neck, "mitsuomi..how did I get here" isane asks. Mitsuomi took a seat next to her, "after I kllied Zanbone...Ukitake and Kaien arrived..you were rushed back here...that was three days ago" he replies. Several tears ran down isane's cheeks, "Kiyone..she.." she whispers but finds her head buried in mitsuomi's chest, "shh...just let it out" he soothes. Isane tears and starts to sob as mitsuomi held her, "Isane..I can take this pain away..I can make you like me" he whispers. Isane pulls away with a sniffle, "No..I couldnt it..it would feel like something important would vanish" she states. Isane wipes her tears away, "tell me why were you the mission..I didnt see you when we left" she asks._

_"I wasnt on the mission...can you keep a secret..." mitsuomi asks and isane nods, "I am assassian but not for the Omitsukido...I do the work even they cant do" he adds. Isane's eyes slowly widen but she was confused, "I can see your confusion..think like this...you need to Kill a King..you cant get him directly...That where I come in..I'm a vampire..I could slip in unnoticed...I could plant a suggestion and have his servant kill him or even make him kill himself leaving no trace of my presence" he explains. Mitsuomi reaches in his pocket for a familar item to isane, "Listen..I know I cant replace Kiyone but you have brother in me" he states, handing her kiyone's necklace. Isane slips on the necklace, "thank you nii-nii" she whispers. Mitsuomi stands and bows, "Sleep well..Nee-nee" he states and vanishes. Isane soon fell asleep and from that day never dreamed of kamaboko again._

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi enters his castle with a puff of smoke from his cigarette as the ravens caw at his presence. Mitsuomi plopped down on his throne and closed his eyes with a sigh, his head rested on his knuckles and his leg on his knee. A subtle noise caught his ears and a weight moved his legs open, opening his eyes mitsuomi saw a mop of silver hair and golden orbs staring. Isane caressed his legs with a fanged smirk, "Hello..Master" she purred and mitsuomi took a drag of his cigarette. Isane ran her cheek across his leg as she started purring like a kitten but before he could move, another set of hands wrapped around his neck. Mitsuomi looked to see soifon with golden eyes and fangs, "Master" she moans and licks his cheek. Isane ceases her purring and climbs to straddle him in the large chair, her fingers tracing his chest. Soifon comes from behind the throne and isane makes room so that both were on each side of him. Mitsuomi tilted his head with a sigh as yet another set of hands rubbed his inner thighs, looking down all three saw yoruichi and retsu on their knees, "Hello Master" both coo. Isane and soifon giggle as mitsuomi purrs from their caresses, "Dont you wish we were like this always" all four coo. Mitsuomi's eyes slowly turn gold and an annoyed growl slowly escapes his lips, "Zetseui Stop!" he hissed, throwing the four women off. Mitsuomi rises from his throne with a soft growl as all four turn into zetseui, "would you rather me then" a voice states and mitsuomi turns to see tia but she shifted into zetseui, "what are you doing?!" he hissed. Zetseui folded her arms, "_trying to make you see something...Isane will not give in to you...Retsu would be a larger threat as a vampire than you...Soifon loves Yoruichi and she wont be subservient to you but Tia can love you...admit it you wouldnt have turned her if you didnt see something_" she states. Mitsuomi tsked and snapped his fingers as a set of steps down opened in the floor, "Whatever" he states, walking down.

Mitsuomi walks to the lower depth of the castle and to a metal door, with the sounds of moaning echoing out. Mitsuomi pushes open the door the sound of a whip catches his ears, "having fun" he states. Shani stood with her arms bounds and stripped to her silver lace bra and panties. Reina was licking her wound while a young woman with red hair and dressed as a naughty maid stood with a whip. Mitsuomi closed the door as the red head turned, "evening master" she coos. Mitsuomi leans on the wall as she whips shani, "hello to you too Fei...could you and Reina-nee...leave..I'd like to speak with shani" he stated. Reina and fei cease their play as mitsuomi walks up to shani, "ok Mitsu-nii..come on Fei...let us have some fun with Soichiro-nii" she states, pulling the red head along. Shani looked up with blurry eyes, "hello Shani dear..enjoying your punishment" mitsuomi states, grabbing her chin. Shani moans softly with her tongue leaving her mouth, "Yes...I only feel pleasure when Fei whips me" she whispers and mitsuomi grins, "thats good but I need you to focus and anwser some questions" he states. Mitsuomi releases the chains and shifts them to a bedroom, "whatever you ask of me master" shani moans. Mitsuomi conjures a chair as shani wraps a sheet around her, "How long have you been vampire" he asked. Shani rubbed her cheek, "200yrs why master" she replies.

"I want to know about the vampire Alucard" mitsuomi asked and shani's breath hitched, "Alcuard he was Hellsing's Enforcer but he vanished several years ago in London after it was attacked by Nazis" she replies. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow, "What nazis and what battle" he asked.

"I dont know all the details...but it was pretty bad alot of people died" shani states. Mitsuomi closes the gap with teeth bared, "You better not be lying or my genrousity may cease" he hissed and vanished. Mitsuomi opened his eyes to his office, "Alucard could you be gone..No my master is too powerful but I need to learn more about this battle" he thought.

To be Continued

A/N...CH4 IS IN THE BOOKS...I EXPECT THIS STORY TO GO AT LEAST ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS...THANK YOU FOR READING AND KEEP UP THE FAVES...FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS AND STAY FROSTY


	5. Chapter 5

A/N...SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT A 11,000 PLUS CHAPTER MAY TIDE YOU OVER...THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATRONAGE

DISCLAIMER..I DONT OWN BLEACH..MUSIC USED OR HELLSING

Mitsuomi's inner monologue or Telepathy

_Zanpakuto or Flashback_

**Hollow or Inner hollow**

[Edited...2/4/15]

* * *

**CH5**

Mitsuomi stepped out of the senkaimon as the sun shines high in the sky, "_have you thought about what I said about Tia_" zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi adjusted his hood with a scoff, "why are you pestering me about this...you have no clue if she feels the same way..besides the blood bond discombobulates your feelings" he shot. Zetsuei softly laughs, "_wow that's a big word for you Mitsu-dear...why not Tia...she beautiful...fierce and she fits your quirk about eyes_" she states. Mitsuomi rubs his forehead as he arrives at Karakura High School and slips on his ring, "its not a quirk..some men are drawn to breasts or butts but me its eyes" he thought. Zetsuei adjusted herself on the throne, "_speaking of which..roku is currently fucking fei and shani_" she quips.

"MothaFucka..." mitsuomi screeched and several students whispered. Mitsuomi stood embarrassed but walked off with a soft growl, "_sorry couldn't help myself_" zetsuei giggled. Mitsuomi walked through the hall of school as the lunch period went on, most paid him no mind but some thought he was from some cosplay convention. Mitsuomi found his target on the roof with several others, "_tell me again why are you seeing Ichigo_" zetseui asked. Mitsuomi reached the roof entrance but stopped, "I'm bored but I wanna confirm something...Ichigo and Rukia were weary of Tia...so I would like to clear up the misconception about her and me" he replies. Mitsuomi opened the door to find ichigo along with hitsuguya, renji, ikkaku, yumichika and a few others he didn't know. Mitsuomi slowly closed the door as the group eyed him, "Captain Kiriyu..why are you here" toshiro asked.

"Not much..I was in the area and thought I would pay a visit..I've never been to a high school before but to be honest..I wanted your opinions on the arrancar..the one I fought was cocky and weak" mitsuomi states. Toshiro eyed mitsuomi with a calculating stare, "the one we've fought so far were fraccion and one espada numbered at six but kurosaki fought the tenth and original sixth" he states.

"Same here they were with the one who fought Ichigo and the second was the new sixth he claimed" ikkaku stated and renji nodded. Mitsuomi nodded as he reached for a black cigarette case, "I see..so the fraccion and espada are on two different levels...In your report you said the arrancar Shawlong told you the arrancar are numbered by their birth..However the strongest are named the espada ranked 1 through 10 and the smaller the number the stronger they are" he states, lighting the cigarette with a slow drag.

"Tell me something Captain Kiriyu...the official dossier on you...was that you were assigned to a long term patrol group but the only official team to leave around your graduation came back ten years after and you weren't among them" toshiro states. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow behind his shades but he smiles, "you really wanna know...alright...when I graduated a friend of mine Kyohei Masaki went mad because of his zanpakuto Kaen-o-Jaka and kills a fellow classmate our friend Maiyu Aisou...I had a chance to kill him but I didnt...he was my friend...Central 46 called for my confinement but Yamamoto stepped in..He had me put on an unofficial patrol team that travels to areas of high concentrations of hollows in the living world..mainly Wars...my commander was arrogant brown noser and only cared about himself...thats way I'm weary of others and dress the way I do...I usually work alone but it seems now that has to change" he explains. The others took in what mitsuomi said but the lunch period ended, "If you wanna compare notes about the arrancar..come to Kisuke's after sunset...Till then Ja'ne" mitsuomi smirks, slipping off his ring and flashstepping away.

Mitsuomi arrived at kisuke's unnoticed and headed straight for his coffin, open it he was greeted to the sleeping tia and zetseui's words crept in. Mitsuomi shifted his clothes to his sleepwear and quietly climbed in, not disturbing the sleeping beauty as he closed the lid. Even the darkness of the coffin mitsuomi found himself staring at tia's sleeping face, "what am I doing" he thought, drifting off to sleep. Mitsuomi opened his eyes to his castle and quickly pushed open the doors, his feeling for tia would have to wait. Mitsuomi made a beeline to the lower levels but one room in particular and he found the culprit was still was there. Roku buckled his pants with a smirk as shani and fei were on the bed, "**Ladies...expect that on a daily basis**" he boasts. Roku was about to leave when mitsuomi grabbed him in a headlock, "What you doing you..perverted dumbass" he hissed. Roku struggled in mitsuomi's grip but slipped out and shifted into a woman, "**you wont hit me like this**" he states but mitsuomi slams a left hook to roku's face. Roku slammed into the stone and fell on his rear but mitsuomi pounced on him. Fei and shani watched or rather fei watched, beacuse shani was in a sexual haze as mitsuomi and roku fought like two small chidlren amid some smoke. Zetseui pushed opened the door as roku careened over her head and mitsuomi hissing like a cat, "_you two act like kids...Fei...Shani next time deny his advances_" she states and fei nods but shani moans softly. Mitsuomi trudged to the roof with a soft growl, "just calm the fuck down" he thought. Mitsuomi climbed to his dragon's roust, "Bryaugh" he shouts and the dragons raise their heads but the black dragon hissed. Bryaugh stomped forward as mitsuomi folded his arms, "I want you to take me to Tia's inner world" he states but bryaugh hisses. Mitsuomi glowers into the dragon's golden eyes and bryaugh relents, "thought so" mitsuomi states, hopping on his head.

Bryaugh flapped his wings with a roar as he took to the skies of Ravenhelm towards the massive oceans of tia's inner world. The flight was not long as the land gave way to ocean and high black skies complete with intricate dances of lightning. Bryaugh dove through the clouds with ease into the torrential gale force storm but the dragon and vampire remained stoic. The storm started lessen and soon the eye of the storm, revealed several large islands and mitsuomi spotted a figure on a rock formation. Tiburon looked to the skies as a large black dragon flew by and mitsuomi landed on the beach, "Greetings Tiburon" he states. Tiburon smirked softly, "_Its a pleasue...master of my mistress...what brings you here_" she asked.

"Nothing in particluar..I wanted to see Tia's realm as she has seen mine..also to invite you if so wish" mitsuomi states. Tiburon dove into the ocean and washed up on the beach to loom over mitsuomi, "_what are your intentions with Tia_" she asked. Mitsuomi looked into her eyes, "I really dont know..she's beautiful.." he whispers but tiburon silences him, "_Tia is a fragile girl under that facade of hers but I see you are too..I will honor tia's choice with you..Now you may leave..your dragon is annoying_" she states. Mitsuomi looked up too see bryaugh circling the ocean, "then I bid you Good Day" he bows and flies up to bryaugh, as they return to their realm and sleep the rest of the day away.

XZXZXZZ

Tia sat on a boulder inside kisuke's training room as mitsuomi and several others descended. Tia could tell they were strong but she could also tell they were weary of her. Renji and ichigo gave her a curt nod but the rest were suspicious of her, "so what is so important that you brought us here Captain..its not compare notes" toshiro asked. Mitsuomi took a seat next to tia but pointed and everyone saw rukia, orihime, rangiku, chad and uryu coming down the steps. Mitsuomi tipped up his glasses with a smirk, "Now that everyone is here..I'll just come out and say it...Tia Halibel is an Arrancar" he states. The assembled soul reapers and humans gasped but tia dispels their disbelieve, by unzipping her jacket and lifts her shirt, revealing her hollow hole. Everyone quickly went for their weapons but mitsuomi started laughing, "I would rethink that" he states and everyone sees dozens of black needles aimed at them from the ground, "What is the meaning of this Kiriyu?!" toshiro shouts but gasped seeing mitsuomi's right arm. The arm was nothing but a black mass and slinking across the ground to the needles, "Just stay there and I'll explain" he states, his eyes exactly like a hollow's eyes. The group stayed their hands but remained on guard and mitsuomi pulled back his needles, "Now...do you remember the attack on the seireitei..Tia was among the group but she was betrayed by Aizen and left for dead" he states.

"If that is true..Why is she not Locked up" toshiro asked. Mitsuomi rose to his feet with a glare, "Because Yamamoto turned her over to me because of what she is now and to prepare her to fight against Aizen and his espada" he states.

"Because what she is now..what does that mean...and what was up with your arm" ichigo asked. Mitsuomi chuckled and wiped his mouth, "You should've listened to Orihime when we were at Illusions" he states. Everyone looks to orihime, "all I said was Kiriyu-kun was like a Vampire" she states. Mitsuomi slowly drew his sword, "How bout a demonstration...Tia if you please" he states, handing her zetseui. Mitsuomi took a few steps foward but suddenly tia sliced off his head with one strike and his body dropped. Everyone went for their weapons but mitsuomi's body slowly moved and jumped up with a flip, his head slowly formed and everyone saw the row of razor sharp teeth. Mitsuomi cracked his stiff neck with a smirk, "Satisfied" he states, licking his fangs. The group stood in shellshock, "how is this possible..this is impossible" uryu states.

"Ohh do you sparkle in Daylight" rangiku blurted and mitsuomi slapped his forehead, "No!...but I do drink blood..sleep in a coffin and I'm on your side whether you believe me or not" he states. Mitsuomi bursts into a group of ravens and flies up the ladder, "My master is right...Take it however you like" tia finally states and sonidos up the ladder after mitsuomi, leaving the group in silence.

"I wonder if Tia-san is a vampire too" orihime states and ichigo facepalms, "she must be and she called him master whats up with that" he states but no one had an anwser.

I'm taking a risk by telling them but no matter...I have more pressing things to deal with..Namely my feeling for Tia...Dies ist mühsam[this is troublesome]...

Mitsuomi and tia landed on the bridge linking the city, "aren't you worried they will report your behavior or worst attack you" she asked. Mitsuomi softly snorted and looked at the clouds, "they can do whatever they like...I don't fear them...Any of them except gramps" he states. Mitsuomi glanced her way, "so how was time of freedom" he asked. Tia summoned a blond raven from her hand, "well...I learned this but my familiars look like this" she stated.

"Its probably due to your erratic feeding patterns" mitsuomi deduces. Tia looked his way with a stare, "yoruichi said the same thing before playing tag for her virgin blood..which I won and I saw a memory of you and her with a feather" she states. Mitsuomi laughs softly, "oh really hehe..I remember now...I bet her I could make her cum and I did hahaha" he says and produces said feather, "care to try..My Lady" he insinuates. Tia feels a chill go up her spine but caught herself staring at his steel-blue orbs, "yours are just as beautiful if not more than mine...this blood bond makes it hard to distinguish your true feelings" mitsuomi states. A thin smile graces tia's lips, "true it makes you discombobulated" she stated and mitsuomi arched an eyebrow, "discombobulate" he asked. Tia softly laughed as she walked along the wires, "I was in the castle when Zetsuei was talking to you...she invited me" she explained. Mitsuomi smirks as his body shifts into his wolf form, "Did you now" he purrs and tia shifts into a blond wolf, "I did" she replies. Mitsuomi and tia raced through streets with reckless abandon, only the random spirits or aware humans could see them. Mitsuomi howled and yipped as he chased the blond wolf through night. Tia soon saw the park come into view but mitsuomi pounced on her from behind and rolled them end over end. The vampires shifted back into their human forms but tia found herself under mitsuomi, "I caught you" he purrs. Only the sounds of the night filled the air as the vampires stared into each other's eyes but mitsuomi broke the staring by caressing tia's cheek.

"Is this the blood bond or your true intention..my master" tia whispers. Mitsuomi inches closer as their lips nearly touch, "does it really matter" he whispers. Tia leaned up and their lips met in a chaste kiss, "no it doesn't" she thought, deepening the kiss. Mitsuomi's hand moved down tia's side tracing her ribs to her hip, her hands roamed his hair and traced his back. Mitsuomi licked tia's lips for access, as his hand moved her leg around him but a sudden caw broke their concentration and both saw a black raven.

Mitsuomi pulled tia to her feet as more ravens appeared, "are these your familiars...I saw one when I was learning to summon...I thought you were watching" she states. Mitsuomi stayed silent but a smirk creased his lips, "Heh...seems the master had a master and He's thoroughly Cross with me" he states, reaching for his case. The ravens caw in unison and coalesced into a tall young man, wearing a black three piece suit, black boots, white gloves and a dress shirt with a blood red tie. His face was handsome and pale with shoulder length white hair and piercing crimson eyes. Tia stood behind mitsuomi, as he lights his cigarette but she could sense the bloodlust from his man, "clearly he is a strong vampire" she thought. However mitsuomi couldnt help but laugh, "So you are Shani's master..then you must know she is no longer among the living or the dead..instead apart to me now and enjoying every minute...Finn Marcos" he states. Finn folded his arms behind his back, "You are quite arrogant for someone so young...you are at best 200 to 275yrs old and your fledgling barely a month..While I am 400yrs old..." he calmly states. Mitsuomi releases a slow whistle but softly laughs, "impressive and your two friends are 298 yrs olds" he states. From the trees two people dropped down next to finn, one a tall man with silver hair and a woman with blond hair, both dressed like shani but had a blue tie and yellow tie respectively. However a third man appeared in front of the two, standing a good seven feet tall in a black victorian butler suit but had a green tie.

"Even among vampires there are rules...You killed my childe and her fledglings..For that I am owed A Pound of Flesh" finn firmly states. Mitsuomi chuckles as he loosens his cravat, "A Pound of Flesh you say...How Ridiculous of a Supposed Elder...you have to know who's Blood runs in my Veins...Its the same as spitting in His face...Now I have to kill you all..I'll Erase you All..Like a videotape" he states, throwing off his shirt. Mitsuomi glanced back to a quiet tia, "It time I show you how real vampires do battle...so dont move from that spot otherwise you will be drawn in" he states. Finn bared his teeth but took a deep breath, "Johness..Alistair...Delilah...Kill him and his fledgling" he orders. Johness stepped forward first as he loosened his green tie, "My master calls for your death..this will be your massacre" he coldly states, cracking his knuckles into claws. Mitsuomi softly chuckles as his clothes shift to his usual military style but a black M43 cap appears in his hand, "My Masscare you say" he muses, slipping on the cap. Johness reaches his claws out but mitsuomi passes and johness' eyes widen, elciting a shocked gasped from finn and his fledglings. Tia gasped as well seeing a red stain welling up on johness' chest, "he pulled out his heart with no spray of blood" she thought. Johness turned with a shudder, "Gi..give..give it..Back" he sputters. Mitsuomi holds Johness' beating heart and sticks his cigarette in it but crushes it with a devious grin, turning the vampire into dust.

[song playing...Sick And Twisted Affair...My Darkest Days]

Mitsuomi chuckled as his turned his attention to finn and took a deep breath, "Ahh..Smell The Fear" he purrs. Alistair hissed loudly as delilah wipes away her blood tears, "You will regret killing Johness and Shani" he hissed. Mitsuomi cracked his joints and knuckles with a grin under his cap, "Well..Have at Thee..Vampire" he proclaims. However mitsuomi rushes pass them with his left aimed for finn but he halts as something holds his arm in place and only mere inches from finn's face, "You will not lay a finger on Master Marcos" delilah hissed, her hand pointed at mitsuomi. Tia started to make out what looked like razor thin lines of puppet string around mitsuomi's arm. Delilah pulls back hard and mitsuomi sails into the air but he severs his arm and skips back with a grin, "You're out for Blood..Like you can smell Fear" he grins, glancing at his stump. Delilah flicked her wrist as the wires wrapped around mitsuomi's left leg, "I will Spill more" she hissed, pulling mitsuomi along the concrete. Mitsuomi continues to grin as delilah slams him into several poles, "Now Alistair" she shouts and suddenly alistair appears above mitsuomi but his arm twice its normal size.

"Die" alistair simply stated, ramming his fist into mitsuomi's head and crushing him into the concrete. Mitsuomi twitched several times as alistair loomed over him, "Now to Exact Master Marcos' pound of flesh by the heart from your chest" he hissed. Alistair shifted his hand into a claw but his perception flipped with a hard snap, eliciting shocked gasps from tia, delilah and shockingly finn. Alistair dropped to his knees as mitsuomi's body melted and slowly rejoined him behind alistair, "Like a little drug and you can't get enough but You're in this Sick and Twisted Affair" he states, as a gun forms in his left hand. Alistair jerks feeling the cold steel on his back but mitsuomi chuckles in his throat, "this is a Colt1911...with .45 FMJ explosive shells at point black they might as well be Silver" he muses, pulling the trigger. Alistair fell forward with a gaping hole where his heart use to be as mitsuomi blew the smoke off the barrel, "Dont worry..You wont be Alone Tonight" he smirks. Delilah screeched like a banshee as she summoned more wires, "You vile Fool...You will Pay" she hissed but her body jerked as a black tendril pierced her chest, "You wont fool me twice" mitsuomi states, his index and middle fingers pointed at her. Mitsuomi placed his gun in the back of his pants and slowly walked to delilah, "You grow Colder...I'm the only one keeping you alive" he states and bites his wrist, "One taste and Take Control of your Life" he adds. Delilah shudders but her eyes are defiantly, "Master Marcos will Kill you" she hissed. Mitsuomi pulled his fingers back and delilah spat up blood, "You wont be Alone Tonight...in this Sick and Twisted Affair" he muses, as she falls flat and turned to ash. Tia stood in shock seeing mitsuomi pick apart finn's fledglings, "If I drank properly could I do some thing like that" she thought.

Finn shook in rage but kept himself still, "You continue to Besmirch me..Your Elder..How Dare you?!" he hissed. Mitsuomi grinned under the brim of his cap, "How Dare I What?!...As I said before you're spitting in the face of My Master...So I'll give you One chance to leave with your Dignity" he states, lifting his cap and showing his glowing gold eyes. Finn bared his teeth and clenched his fists, "How Dare..." he starts but stops, seeing the sadistic smirk and eyes, "No impossible...Your Master is Alu..." he mouths. Mitsuomi's smirk widens but he vanishes in the blink of an eye and appears behind finn with his head in his left hand, "How Unfortunate for you..You learned Too Late" he sneers, his shadows eviscerating finn's head-less body. Finn's head turned to ash as mitsuomi reared back with a distorted cackle but he abruptly stopped and tsked. Tia's eyes flicker as mitsuomi pulled his shadows back and he looked to the trees, "seems we had some specators" he states. [song ends]

Mitsuomi reached for his cigarette case as toshiro, ichigo, rukia and renji stepped out from the treeline, "So did you enjoy the show...my pièce de résistance" he states, sparking his cancer stick. Toshiro drew his sword with a glare, "You killed those people" he shouts. Mitsuomi snorts with a chuckle, "People?!..No those were monsters masquerading as people...Like me...I'm an angry dog on the choke chain...Just like this World...always pulling on the chain...ripping...snorting...making the chain tighter but all you need to do to be free..Is to relax and let go" he states, arms apart. Ichigo, renji and rukia stood shocked but mitsuomi smirks, "So Captain Hitsuguya...Attack me..Drive your sword through my heart..Because only Men can Kill Monsters" he howls.

"However lets put it to bed before you do..." mitsuomi adds and points to the scattered ashes, "These people?!..as you call 'em...have raped..tortured..maimed and killed for centuries...before coming to face me..they slaughtered an entire family including a 12yr old girl on her birthday..." he states. Mitsuomi spits on finn's ashes, "Him...the worst..after his fledglings murdered her family in front of her mind you..he swoops in like a savior..only to kill her...So from my stand point...I did the Fucking World a favor by deporting his ass to Hell" he hissed. Tia looked to the others and could see they were shaken by mitsuomi's statements but she noticed toshiro had a firm grip on his sword, "You're Insane...how could the Head Captain reccommend you to be captain?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke, "Insane?!...Ha..Yamamoto needs my Insanity...Because my madness keeps the Gotei13 from drowning in darkness...I dunno if you remember this...mainly because you all werent with the gotei13 at the time and Ichigo wasnt even born but there was a rebellion in the eastern rukon..this rebellion became enough of the threat..that Head Captain Yamamoto sent his specialist and he crushed the rebellion in days..The specialist's code name was Scarlet Reaper or Shinku Karitoriki but his real name is me...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he states. A bone chilling silence filled the air as rukia nearly collasped, while renji and ichigo were wide-eyed, "you single handledly crushed a rebellion" he states.

"What happened..how could a single man stop a rebellion" toshiro states. Mitsuomi dropped his cigarette, "Nothing...nothing happened...I sent out six clones of myself with my bankai including myself...and any place I went was Crushed in a matter of hours but in the end this rebellion was caused by one man...named Asumu Tenshin" mitsuomi states. Rukia slowly approached mitsuomi, "Tenshin...as the Tenshin noble family...I've heard about them from nii-sama...one of the five noble familes before it became four" she states. Mitsuomi grinds his cigarette into the pavement, "you would be right...Rukia...but lets not talk shop in the open...follow me" he states and vanishes. Tia follows as the others soon come along and find him in front a bar, "if you wanna hear some secret stuff..come in and drown in the dark" mitsuomi smirks.

XZXZXZZ

Toshiro, rukia, renji, tia and ichigo follow mitsuomi into the bar, "dont worry they dont check here...Barkeep...A bottle of Vodka and six glasses" he states. The group takes a seat in a darker part of the bar as the barkeep brings the bottle and glasses but all see the dazed look in his eyes. Tia glanced at mitsuomi as he popped the top, "you're controlling him" she states and mitsuomi smirks, "a little subtle influence is all" he states, pouring some drinks. Mitsuomi takes a drink, "Well lets start at the beginning...a few years before the vanishing soul case...in the outer districts of the eastern rukon..unrest started make itself known...mainly small riots but nothing to catch the attention of the Gotei13...but that changed when a team on routine patrol of the rukon was wiped out...now you could say hollows and be done with it but one of the members was from a low rank noble family and they sent their men to investigate...and that was the spark" he explains. Toshiro folds his arms as mitsuomi pours them all a drink but they decline, "a spark for what" toshiro asks.

"Heh...those men in their dogged quest for answers murdered an innocent family and Bam...a rally cry...the howl of inequality among the masses and such...in a few months many joined the cause" mitsuomi states and places a single glass in the center of the table, then surrounds it four others.

"Then picture if this rebellion reached the eyes and ears of the others districts..North..West..East and South...the seireitei would be crushed from the outside and inside..many of the rank and file are from the rukon after all...So Yamamoto sent me and I snuffed out the fire before it got out of hand but I learned something interesting...Apparently this was a test run by a certain noble family...The Tenshin or rather Asumu Tenshin...but Asumu was a bit an egotist and decided to murder the branch members of his family...his parents..siblings...their children...Only ones of his line were worthy but soon that wasnt enough...However by the time gramps let me go after him...he was raving lunatic and I ended him..so after that the Shinku Karitoriki became synonymous with the eastern rebellion and the Tenshin clan" mitsuomi explains. Ichigo, renji and rukia sat in silence but tia noticed toshiro maintaining an unflinching demeanor. Mitsuomi poured a drink and pushed it to toshiro but he pushes it back, "Now you know a dark truth but lets get to what you really want..The Question that has been on your mind since we met and reaffirmed tonight..Will I Kill Momo Hinamori" he states. Renji and ichigo went rigid in their seat, while rukia and tia gasped but toshiro leveled a deadly glare on mitsuomi, "Thats what you really wanna know right...well its interesting thing..I am the captain of Squad 5..Its in my right if my Vice Captain were turn traitor" he states.

"Momo would Never do that" renji shouts but mitsuomi smirks, "oh really" he states, sipping his drink. Tia could feel the tension raditing around them, "mitsuomi..stop..thats enough" she states but mitsuomi smirks, "I cant...he wont be satifised till he knows the truth" he states. Mitsuomi pours another drink and passes it to toshiro, "You know your name gets thrown around...prodigy..genius..I firmly believe in a few centuries..I'll be taking orders from you but Aizen played us all..even me" he states, lighting another cigarette. Toshiro eyes the glass as mitsuomi stares, "He played you...the Scarlet Reaper..a man no a Monster was played by another monster...you and Aizen are no different...you callously toy with Momo's life for sport...If any harm comes to her..I will Kill you without Prejudice" toshiro states, downing the drink. Mitsuomi starts to laugh in his throat and glances at tia, "why dont all of you give us some alone time...you guys go home...Tia I want you go to Kisuke...tell him..I'll be leaving after my conversation ends with Toshiro..then return here but wait outside" he states. Renji gave mitsuomi a look but ichigo and rukia pulled him along while tia nodded, "Try not to Kill each other" she states.

"Ain't no Guarantee" mitsuomi grins, tapping his ashes. Mitsuomi poured another drink, "Now lets get to matter at hand..you say I'm toying with Momo's life like Aizen...far from it..I'm just as concerned as you...Aizen..he fooled everyone for a 100yrs" he states and blows a puff of smoke, "you gotta admire the guy...he set in motion the current events...First has Kisuke take the fall by using the fact he was researching hollowfication...then he spent the next century putting in place the pieces for his plan..Tosen was in Squad 9...he built up Gin and sent him to Squad 3...eventually those he couldnt use..he sent away..Renji to squad 11...Izuru to Gin and the kept the most loyal and naive for himself...blind devotion...Momo believed every word he said...even when his sins were laid Bare..she believed it was a lie..even now she refuses to believe the man she loves is a traitor and a murderer" he states. Toshiro's turquoise eyes slowly widen and flicker, "She lo..loves him..No..You're Lying" he shouts.

"I have no reason to lie..I read her thoughts the day we met and in Fact...they were even intimate..Toshiro I'm not saying this to tarnish your opinion of Momo...I'm merely showing the gravity of whats to come...I will do what it takes to make sure Momo is kept from the coming battle but if she escapes my sight..be ready to protect her from herself" mitsuomi states and rises to his feet, "Goodbye Captain Hitsuguya..." he adds.

Mitsuomi steps outside to blowing of the night wind, "That was kinda of harsh of you" a voice states and he glances to see yoruichi, "He needed to know the hard truth..the woman he loves..loves a monster" he muses. Tia steps out of the shadow as yoruichi walks next to him, "being in love with a monster is not so bad but I also despise said monster" yoruichi states. Mitsuomi softly snorted as he drew his sword, "well kitten..we must bid you adieu till after the war" he states, opening the senkaimon. Tia bows as she passes yoruichi but mitsuomi smirks, "I will definitely take you up on Tia and I sharing you...Ja'ne" he states. Yoruichi chuckles with smirk, "I look forward to it and maybe I'll convince lil bee to join us" she playfully states. Mitsuomi grins as they walk through the doorway and tia following him like a shadow. The trip was quick and the door opened in what tia thought at first was kisuke's training room, "its not..Kisuke's one was modeled after this one" mitsuomi states, shifting his clothes to his captain's attire. Tia pulled up hood and zip her coat, nearly concealing her face but not her shimmering orbs. The two vampires left training room in a mass of golden and black ravens, making their way to squad five. Luckily for them no one but several drunk squad 11 members noticed the mass of birds. Mitsuomi landed first but tia needed a little more time, making sure she was completely human not part bird. The courtyard was quiet but both could hear small conversations and people turning in for the night. Before mitsuomi could move asuka and saburo knelt before him, "welcome back chief" both state and mitsuomi removes his hood, "how are things and did you get what I asked" he states. Asuka glances to tia but mitsuomi smirk, "she's my fledgling...speak freely around her" he says and asuka nods, "yes sir...we did as you asked...we met with the remaining officers...most were weary but with Seiryu's insurrection it was to be expected...however Saburo and I reiterated your statements and it had a positive effect and I informed them that we would be the new third and fourth seats" she explains. Mitsuomi nodded as saburo produced a folder, "we also have the item you wanted" he states and hands mitsuomi the folder.

"Ahh very Good...now lets have a friendly game...it will be Tia vs Saburo and Asuka...if you two lose..you give Tia some of your blood as a way to promote friendship" mitsuomi states. The three stood confused but followed mitsuomi as he beckoned for them, leading the to the squad 5 training grounds. The training ground had a half coliseum for viewing, a dirt area and quick access to a forest. Mitsuomi took a seat as asuka and saburo went over strategy but tia stood motionless, "you can go all out...except for for resurrecion...I even added my barrier" mitsuomi states. Tia saw mitsuomi looking through the file with a smirk but she turned her attention to her opponents. Asuka drew her sword and it morphed in a gauntlet bow and arrow, while saburo released as well, with several weapons and a black scarf. Asuka drew on her bow to fire a shot as saburo grabs his big shuriken, "fly true" she shouts. The bow fired in a buzz of light, making tia dodge quickly and saburo acted quickly throwing his large shuriken, "Shimmering Blaze" he shouting, exploding the shuriken with a kunai. Tia covers her face from the shimmering explosion but had no time to dodge the arrow to her shoulder.

Mitsuomi kept one eye on the battle and the other on the file, "No lets see...six-year graduate...made Vice Captain on your first try..even taught at the academy...you played the kind and gentle unassuming man in glasses...but nothing of a personal life" he muses. Mitsuomi glanced to the battle and grins, seeing tia gaining the upperhand on saburo and asuka, "now she's getting it" he muses, blowing a puff of smoke. Mitsuomi flipped through aizen's file and something struck a cord, "I wonder" he thought and enters his hall of mirrors. Mitsuomi strolled through the mirrors and found the one, "lets see..now" he muses, stepping through. Mitsuomi found himself in a large estate on fire and the screams of people, "Body..Body..Everywhere..None worth drinking" a voice muses. Mitsuomi saw himself strolling through the estates in search of his prey, "Come out Asumu" the vampire whistled. Mitsuomi followed himself to find a man with hazel hair and brown eyes, a bloody sword in hand and standing over a woman, "Come out...I dont care if you fooled them by ingraining yourself in the Gotei13...I alone have the right be God" asumu rants. Mitsuomi takes rubs his chin, "I thought it was ravings of a loony but now I'm not so sure" he thought. The vampire drew his sword as asumu finally noticed, "Asumu Tenshin...For you crimes against the Seireitei and the Citzens of Soul Socitey...I will end your life" the vampire states. The moment passes in the blink of an eye as asumu drops to his knees, blood spraying from his chest to his throat, "Damn you Sosu..." he sputters, falling to the ground. Mitsuomi tilted his head in thought, "Sosu...wait..hohoho..if this is true..." he whispers. Mitsuomi opens his eyes back in the training with a smirk and slowly started laughing. The three heard his laughter and turned to mitsuomi lighting the file aflame, "Hahaha..I really hope its true becasue I cant wait to Call him on it...Hahahaha" he shouts, confusing the three.

XZXZXZZ

A few days later mitsuomi stood in line with his fellows captains as tia hid herself in the rafters in the form of a blond raven, "master what is meeting about...does it concern Orihime Inoue" she asked. Mitsuomi smirked under his hood, "it does...Ichigo and his friends have headed to hueco mundo to save her...even after he was told not to...even more so...Rukia and Renji went along" he replies. Yamamoto slams his cane to call the meeting to order, "I'll get to the point...Ichigo Kurosaki has entered hueco mundo...his goal is to save Orihime Inoue..However this does not change the Timetable of our Invasion of Las Noches...Captains Unohana...Kuchiki...Kurotsuchi...Zaraki and your Vice Captains Kotetsu...Kusajishi and Kurotsuchi will head to las noches once the Garganta is ready...Myself...Captains..Fon...Komamura...Kyoraku...Hitsuguya...Ukitake and Vice Captains Sasakibe...Omaeda...Kira...Iba...Hisagi...and Matsumoto will go to Karakura to defend it...Vice Captain Ise will maintain communication between the squads" he states. The captains murmur but Soifon steps from her place, "Head Captain...forgive me but you have neglected one thing..What will Captain Kiriyu be doing" she asked. The others looked to mitsuomi as he stepped from his place, "Sir..if I may Illuminate...my Mission in sensitive one but I will be leaving for las noches in the morning and once the invasion force attacks...and If I see an opportunity...I will Kill Aizen Sosuke" he states. A stunned silence filled the captain's hall but toshiro and soifon were caluclating the situation, "He will use his vampiric power" both thought. Mitsuomi removed his hood and looked over his fellow captains, "I can sense your doubt about this but I have certain skills...that were not mentioned in my Dossier...However Aizen's ablities will make this chance tough and once I reach las noches I will sever all communication with anyone" he states. Tia silently assesed the captains, "The senior ones as well as fon and even hitsuguya trusts him but the others do not..however it is yamamoto with the final say" she thought. Yamamoto slams his cane, "Captain Kiriyu's mission is no easy choice but his skills in the past have proven his ability...Now all captains are to prepare immediately" he booms.

The captains start to file out as mitsuomi remained with yamamoto and when the door closed, "you can come out now" he states. Tia drops down next to mitsuomi and got her first look at yamamoto, "So you are His fledgling and once our sworn enemy..Arrancar" he stated. Tia's eyes flicked between green and gold but mitsuomi raised his hand, "He's set in ways..Old people are so fickle" he states and for it got a bop from yamamoto's cane. Mitsuomi chuckles as he drops to one knee, then to both and last his head bowed before yamamoto, "Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto...My Chosen..Master...Give me my Orders...I am your Angry Dog on the chain...I only Bark at master's whim...So free your monster...unleash the maelstrom that I am upon your enemies...I will sweep them away like a Hurricane...I can do that but you must Set Me Free" he states. Tia took a slow breath but saw mist leave her mouth and a forboding feeling started rising in the room, "_Tia something is coming..I can feel it_" tiburon states. Yamamoto opened both his eyes as he stared at the vampire, "Yes..you are a monster...the dark secret of the Gotei13...held in check by only me...The last time you were free...You crushed a rebellion like nothing...You are indeed the demon in heaven or the angel in hell...Mitsuomi Kiriyu..Take Heed of my orders...I release you...I release you from the chain that binds your full vampric power..Go Forth and Death be Thy Desination" he booms. A rumble chuckle fills the hall and tia gasp this overwhelming feeling overcame her, "What is this" she thought and she felt something was watching her. Mitsuomi placed his fist into the floor as he chuckles softly, "Yes my master...I will but bloody stains in my wake" he states, slowly rising to his feet. Tia gasped softly as mitsuomi's clothes shifted oncemore, his haori shortening and his shadow starting to expand but she found what watching her, in the form of gold eyes opening throughout his shadows in the hall. Mitsuomi's haori shifted into a white military coat with the squad five symbol on the back and the M43 cap on his head, "Ahhh...Its like putting on an old suit..I have no occassion to wear it but when I do..Someone Dies" he grins and the shadows receed back. Mitsuomi turned to tia as he removed his cap, "come along dear..let us retire till the red dawn arises and when it does...All of Hell Shall Sing" he states. Yamamoto watched the vampires disappear, "Aizen a Calamity is coming for you" he mused.

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi and tia appeared in his lair as he shifted his clothes back to normal, "so this is your full vampire power" she asked. Mitsuomi softly scoffed, "yes..the last time was the eastern rebellion..I told toshiro and the others about" he states, reaching in the fridge for a wine bottle. Mitsuomi picked up two glasses and poured blood into them, "Come let us drink" he states, handing tia the glass. Mitsuomi then placed his hand on a bare wall and suddenly a steel door appeared, "I kept this hidden till you ready and didnt try to escape" he states, opening the door. Mitsuomi and tia stepped out into a stone hall with two steel doors opposite then and to the left at the end of the hall was steps leading up, "I actually live under yamamoto's personal estate...those steps lead into a secluded garden" he explains. Mitsuomi opened the door on the left as tia drank her blood, inside was a table and when the candles lit by his power, revealed a large canopy bed with red satin sheets, black pillows and red curtains.

"No one has seen this room...the other is yours if you like...I sleep here if my coffin doesnt fancy me" mitsuomi explains and places his glass on the table, followed by tia. Mitsuomi sighed softly as he slipped off his gloves, "now that my full powers are free...Its time for you to take the next step" he states and performs several signs. Tia stood confused as mitsuomi stood over the table and extended a nail into a talon. Mitsuomi placed his wrist over the wine glass and cuts open the vein, "You will drink my blood tonight and become a real draculina" he states, as the blood trickles into the glass. The aroma of his blood fills the room and tia shudders, her eyes slipping to gold and her tongue licked her lips. Mitsuomi filled the glass three quarters full and licks his wound close, "Take it Tia..but be warned..drinking this blood will have certain effects" he states. Tia took a deep breath and reached for the glass, its scent assaulting her nose and with a slow motion swallowed the blood, then lets the glass shatter on the floor. Tia's eyes were a shimmering gold, her breath short gasps and her body trembling as mitsuomi watched, "If she goes mad..I'll have to kill her" he thought but his concern were alleviated, as tia opened her eyes. Mitsuomi could see some pain, a little insanity his blood carried but she was control for the moment, "Who am I" he asked.

"My master..Mitsuomi Kiriyu" tia states and mitsuomi smirks, "And who are you" he asks. Tia zips down her jacket and lets it fall to the floor, "I am Tia Halibel and I Want you" she states. Mitsuomi glided back to the bed, "come to me my draculina" he purrs, beckoning for her. Tia closed the gap between them to climb in his lap, her breath heavy and their lips met in hunger for one another, her arms wrapped around him trying to pull him in more. Mitsuomi knew tia's knowledge of sex was limited as her tongue slipped into his mouth, his hands moved down her back as he gripped the bottom of her shirt, freeing it from her pants. Tia broke the kiss to pull off her shirt, freeing her mounds and stiffening nipples allowing mitsuomi access, as he cupped her left breast and his mouth latched on the other. Tia tilted her head back as mitsuomi's fangs scraped across the sensitive nub but she held back a moan as mitsuomi drew blood. Mitsuomi pulled away with a smirk, "Rise Draculina" he coos and tia complies. Mitsuomi kisses her stomach as he starts to unbuckle her pants, slowing sliding them down to reveal her wet black panties. Tia slipped off her boots and pants as mitsuomi turned her around, pulling her into his lap as his hands roamed her chest.

"Mitsuomi" tia purrs leaning back into him, his fingers tweeking her stiff nipples. Mitsuomi's right hand continued to knead tia's chest, while his left drifted down to panties and slipped inside to her throbbing clit. Mitsuomi flicked and rubbed the bundle of nerves as tia shivered, her left hand on her breast and the other in his hair. Tia writhes in his lap as his fingers drifted inside her and she shifted enough to capture his mouth. Tia's eyes widen as a pitched and drawn out moan escaped her mouth as her orgasm erupted, pulling out his drenched hand mitsuomi licked it clean.

"You must be pretty sensitive to cum so quickly" mitsuomi whispers in her shoulder. Tia panted softly as mitsuomi nips her skin, "Why am I like this...why do I want you inside me so badly" she whispered. Mitsuomi moved up to her ear, "its my blood..I told there would be effects" he purrs, nibbling. Tia felt something rubbing against her and looked down to see mitsuomi's cock in his pants bulging, "Are you ready for it" he asks. Tia runs her fingers on the bulge, "Yes" she whispers, climbing off his lap and crawling into the bed. Mitsuomi pulled off his boots and unbuckled his pants, slipping them and his boxers off to climb in bed. Tia's eyes widen seeing the ten inch cock but she needed him inside her, "put it in me...Onegai" she moaned. Mitsuomi grins as he crawled closer to pull her panties aside and slowly pushed in, blood tears welled up in tia's eyes as mitsuomi broke the barrier and further pushed inside, "ahhhh..its big" she screamed. Mitsuomi leaned down to capture her lips as he started moving his hips, her arms wrapped his neck. Tia broke the kiss to howl as another orgasm shattered through her body as mitsuomi kept thrusting. Tia pulled mitsuomi closer only to sink her fangs into his throat, which only made mitsuomi speed up and pulls away to scream once again, "three orgasms in a row" he smirks.

Mitsuomi pulls out as tia moans under him, her eyes half lidded but he was still hard but tia surprises him by climbing on top and sliding him inside her again. Tia slowly moved her hips as mitsuomi groped her chest and his free hand on her hip, "she's cum three times and is still tight...its pulling like a vaccum" he thought. Mitsuomi sat up and wrapped his arms around tia's waist as he sped up and looked into her eyes, "tia..I'm glad I turned you" he whispers. Tia nuzzles his cheek as she feels her fourth orgasm approaching, "same here" she whispers. Tia threw her head back as something hot shoots into her body as mitsuomi gripped her waist but he bites her neck, making her howl and buck. Mitsuomi fell on his back panting as tia slid off him to lay next to him and rests her head on his chest, "I feel different..almost older and stronger" tia whispers. Mitsuomi wraps an arm around her and pulls the sheets over them, "no surprise..you are true vampire now" he replies. Tia looks into his eyes, "I've always wondered why did you take a chance with me..I was your enemy...I would have taken your life...yet you made me this way..nurtured me..put up with me..defended me...so why" she asked.

"You were like me...broken but strong...when I first saw you..I was drawn to your eyes but also to your calmness...you werent goaded by my words and when I felt your despair..I could not let you die...So I took a chance and it paid off" mitsuomi states. Tia's eyes flicker as she caresses his cheek, "Thank you mitsuomi" she whispers, softy kissing his lips. Mitsuomi smirked as she pulled away, "It was my Pleasure..My Lady" he purrs and tia softly laughs.

A few hours passed and tia awoke with a soft moan and something sucking on her chest, opening her eyes tia was treated to a beautiful black haired woman. The woman was softly suckling her left nub and her steel-blue eyes leering at her, "Good morning" she purrs, pulling away and sitting up. Tia pulled the covers to her chest with a glare, "Who are you" she hissed. The woman giggled and ran her fingers along her large chest, "This is the first time you seen me huh...hehe..I'm Himiko...aka Mitsuomi" she smirks and tia balked, "how is this possible" she states. Himiko titters as she crawls out of bed in the nude, "Form means nothing to me...I shapeshift" she states and returns to normal, "you can do it too" mitsuomi adds. Tia climbed out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her, "How so" she simply asked. Mitsuomi grabs a cigarette and lights it with a match, "it sorta like summoning familars...shift your body..focus on changing shape...try becoming a man" he states. Tia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then started focusing on a masculine form and her body responded. Mitsuomi blew a puff of smoke as tia's body morphed, her shoulders slowly broaden, her chest shrank and her abs became defined, her face to a shape similar to his own and her hair only lost its braids. Tia opened her eyes as mitsuomi looked her over, "wow..you look sexy as a guy..I'll call you Tier" he states and turns back into himiko. Himiko ran her fingers along tia or rather tier's ribs and further down, "so do you wanna another roll in the hay" she purrs, running her fingers along his cock. Tier tensed up and he felt something becoming hard, "Mitsuomi stop...I thought we were leaving soon" he stammers. Himiko giggles with a smirk, "you say no but he says yes" she coos, running her fingers along his length. Tier panted but shifted back into tia as himiko laughs, "well you lasted as long as you could...but good for you first try" she states. TIa gave mitsuomi glare as she headed to take a shower and mitsuomi followed, "_you went through with it..I commend you_" zetseui states. Mitsuomi takes a seat at his desk, "its the first step..sex is one thing..I wont rush into it...Besides..I'm still holding out for Isane" he thought. Tia soon emerged dressed in her uniform, "when will we depart" she asked. Mitsuomi poured a glass of blood, "Not long..we dont need to rush" he states, taking a sip and going in the bathroom.

Tia poured herself a drink and grabs tiburon, deciding to venture outside and see the sun for the first time in a month. Tia walks through the hall as she sipped her blood and reached the steps, "Here goes nothing" she thought, walking up. Tia pushed open the metal door as the wind slowly blew and a few rays of sunlight pierced the dark. Tia hesitantly reached her hand to the light and found it didnt harm her but she manifested some glasses for her eyes. The garden was indeed secluded with walls of greenery and flowers, gently moving to the light wind. Tia took a deep breath as she ventured tp completely engulf her form in the sun, "_It seems the sun doesnt harm us_" tiburon comments.

"_Also the storm has subsided..it was after you drank mitsuomi's blood..it's possible the storm was not his influence but our doubt in doing this but now we are the fairies of the dark...the beauties of darkness_" tiburon adds. Tia finishes her blood as footsteps catch her ears, glancing back she saw mitsuomi closing the door. Mitsuomi was dressed as he was in the captain's hall but his hair was partialy tied and covered his left eye with his blue shades. Mitsuomi also had a cigarette hanging limply in his mouth, "Are you ready to make Aizen your Bitch" he states. Tia smirks softly as mitsuomi blows smoke, "Ab..So Lutely" she purrs. Mitsuomi performs several hands signs as the void of the garganta opened in the garden, "Lets us depart" he states, as both jump inside and it snaps close.

XZXZXZZ

The garganta ripped open as mitsuomi and tia land on the white sands of hueco mundo once more. Las noches was in the distance as mitsuomi looked around for enemies, "looks like no body is around" he states, tossing his cig. Tia stares out over the endless sands atop a sand dune, "how long have Ichigo and his friends been here" she asked. Mitsuomi walked up next to her and squatted to cup some sand, "about a few days...they're probably inside las noches as we speak" he surmised. Tia looked to the white domes and dove from the dune, her body shifting form as she did. Mitsuomi arched an eyebrow as tia's legs shifted into a shark's tail and a dorsal fin on her back, "ohh..no I see...very clever shark queen" he mused, jumping from the dune into a mass of ravens. Tia swam through the sands like a water as mitsuomi flew above, "that's very clever..you took a casual thought and made it reality" he thought. Tia flew up to dive back in the sand, "I took a form similar to Tiburon" she replied. Mitsuomi and tia soon reached the dome of las noches, both shifting back to their human forms.

"So how do we enter this time" mitsuomi muses, running his fingers along the wall. Mitsuomi took a few steps back and summoned his pistol, firing six shots one upon another but only made a small web of cracks. Mitsuomi dispelled the gun with a huff, "maybe I need to step up to the 13mm or 454 Casull" he mused but raised his left arm. The veins started bulge as mitsuomi focused his power, "Ikkotsu" he thought. Tia was about to tell mitsuomi about the secret entrance but explosion of dust and rocks filled the area, "_What the hell was that?!...a cero?!_" tiburon shouts. Tia coughs a little as the dust settles and mitsuomi stands in front of a large hole, "now we're in..lets kick ass and crack skulls" he shouts. Tia shook her head disappointedly but followed her master inside, "well since you know the general layout...you take point" he states, looking around.

Tia led mitsuomi through the numerous hall but he stopped her at a cross section and both peered down the hallway. The vampires saw two arrancar dressed alike and look nearly identical but their masks were on opposite sides. Mitsuomi grinned and licked his lips, "Hao and Mao Shufang" he muses, entering the hall but tia remained. Hao huffed loudly and brushed his purple hair from his face, "why the hell are we guarding a hall...when those intruders are here" he hissed. Mao opened his violet eye, "Lord Aizen sent us here...those intruders wont get past the espada" he remarks.

"Do you Really mean That..." a whimsical voice asks. Hao and mao tense as mitsuomi enter the hall, his face covered in darkness and his visible eye glowing under his glasses.

"Who the Hell are You?!" hao shouts. Mitsuomi grins as he places his hand on his heart, "I am simply your Death...And...As sure as the dawn will never rise in this world of darkness...In turn..I will Reap your lives...Into Bloody Darkness" he states. Hao grits his teeth in anger as mao stood cautiously, "Hao..let us retreat..this man is dangerous..those eyes...that smile..." he states. Hao glares at his twin and then to mitsuomi, "Retreat?!...his power is nothing!...I will kill you soul reaper.." he shouts and draws his sword. Mitsuomi smirks but lets out a small yawn, enraging hao even more and making the arrancar charge him.

"Kill You...Kill You...Kill You...Kill You...I will Fucking Kill You..Nobody Looks Down On Me" hao screams, his reiatsu flaring. Hao sonidos pass mitsuomi and raises his sword, "Now Die" he roars but mitsuomi chuckles, "You First" he sneers. Hao jerks with a gasp as his body is cut to pieces by wires, "Hao?!" mao shouts. Tia arches an eyebrow, "That is similar to that woman...Delilah" she thought. Mao's body shakes in shock as mitsuomi turns his gaze upon him, "Now Mao..If you attack me now..I'll kill you quick..but of you Run..a fate worse than your brother awaits" he states. Tia steps into the hall as mao tries to muster his courage, "A fate worse than seeing my brother cut down like he was nothing" he whispers and catches a glimpse of of tia, "Halibel is here as well...I thought she was dead..I stand no chance here but I have to avenge my brother" he thought, drawing his sword. Mitsuomi grins softly, "Yes..Yes..Attack me...Drive your sword in my Heart..Swallow your Fear and Kill Me" he howls. Mitsuomi stands motionless as mao charges with his sword aimed for his head but connects with his neck, spraying blood as mao tries to cleave off his head. Mitsuomi's eyes rolled to the side as his glasses clattered on the floor, "Good try but Lacking power" he hissed, grabbing the blade. Mao gapsed sharply and lets go, only to fall on his bum with wide fear filled eyes as mitsuomi pulled the blade free, spraying more blood. Mitsuomi threw the blade to tia and she licked it clean as mao released a soft squeal of fear, "Impossible...she drinking the blood...how is this even real" he thought. Mao franticly got up and ran in opposite direction but mitsuomi appeared in front of him and grabs him by the throat, "Now I see you for what are..Pathetic..not worth the effort to kill" he hissed, his wounds healed completely. Mao struggled for breath as mitsuomi started to squeeze tighter and tighter, "Nothing but a Useless of lump Meat" he hisses. Mao's eye widen more as foam escapes his mouth, his movements starting to slow but loud snap filled the hall and a trail of blood ran out mao's nose. Mitsuomi released mao as tia tossed his sword and picked up mitsuomi's glasses, "A fate truly worse than brother" she states, handing him the glasses and licking a spot of blood on his cheek.

"He couldve saved himself such a slow and agonizing death..if he had only followed through with my decapitation..." mitsuomi states and slips on his glasses, "However Mao was a slave to his fear and Hao a slave to his arrogance" he adds. Mitsuomi adjusted his cap with a sigh, "Come along Tia..lets see if someone in this Bloody place..will cure my Bordem" he states and tia follows.

Mitsuomi walks with his hands in pockets as tia walked beside him, "why are not we attacking Aizen head on...you killed those números...So now why are we wandering through these hall" she states. Mitsuomi tips down his blue shades, "Patience my draculina...we need to make you stronger" he states. Tia turns with a slight glare, "I drank you blood willingly...am I not strong enough" she says but mitsuomi smirks, "yes you are a true vampire but you're still lacking something..remember the captain's hall..when gramps gave me full use of my power...it time for you to drink fully..drink everything from someone" he replies. Tia remembered exactly what mitsuomi meant, "_it was like a massive shadow or an abyss_" tiburon comments. Mitsuomi and tia soon reach the end of the hall, which fed into a large room with numerous red pillars but the vampires spotted something in front them. A woman lays motionless and surrounding her were a group of similarly dress arrancar but one stood out with his bull mask. The bull turned as did his men, "So the rumors were true indeed..you are alive..Halibel" he states. Tia leveled an icy glare, "Rudbornn Chelute and your Exequias...tell me were you about to Kill Cirucci" she states. Rudbornn glances at the fallen lolita, "she failed in her mission..my orders are to dispose of those who fail" he states, drawing his sword. The other exequias do the same as mitsuomi softly laughs and removes his glasses, "This is good..they arent very strong...this may be overkill but I wanna be flashy" he thought, pulling zetseui from his belt, sheath and all. The exequias take defensive stances, "Seems a foolish person steps before us..Kill him" rudbornn comments.

[song playing...Hashire..HunterxHunter]

Mitsuomi raises zetseui level with his shoulder, "Bankai" he states, as the sword billows smoke and she stretches into long staff with a spike on the end. The large blackish and red blade appear as mitsuomi continues forward, "Kurai Heiki Zetseui" he states. Tia reaches for slowly for tiburon, "Wait...no need for that...In five seconds...I want you attack rudbornn..you know his ability...drink his blood all of it and gain if for yourself...he'll dodge..strike when he does" he states. Mitsuomi raises the scythe as the chains ring and rudbornn jerks, "What is this pressure..." he thought. Mitsuomi grinned wide as the scythe left his hands like a boomerang, acting rudbornn quickly leaps up but his exequais failed to realize. A quick buzz of static alerted rudborrn but it was too late, as he screeched in pain from tia biting into his shoulder and wrapping her legs around him. Mitsuomi caught the scythe as it made a complete circle, slicing several pillars but more importantly bifurcating the exequias at the waist. Rudborrn struggled in tia's death grip, "I remember it well..This is Death.." he thought, as his mask started cracking. Tia tossed the now dead rudbornn aside with a loud hiss, "thats it my draculina..savor it and own it" mitsuomi states, sealing his sword. [song ends]

Cirucci stares in shock as tia wipes the blood from her mouth, "well well..still breathing huh Ms Thunderwich" mitsuomi states, squatting next to her. Tia turns her attention to cirucci and looks her over, "she's dying..shame if only she was virgin but alas she's not" mitsuomi states. Cirucci groaned trying to sit up, "what did you do to Halibel..I thought she had died" she states. Mitsuomi scratches his cheek, "I saved her from death by Ikon and she can save you but unfortunately your physical body will be lost...you will live in service of her...a lost soul inside her" he states. Tia kneels next to cirucci, "do it Halibel" she state and tia lifts her, only to sink her fangs in her throat. Cirucci groaned as tia drank her dry and her body soon faded as tia panted. Mitsuomi reached out and caressed tia's cheek as they shared a bloody kiss but both stopped, with the appearance of Jakon. Jakon chuckled with a smirk, "So bitch still alive huh...too bad..big bro will laugh when I bring your corpse to him" he shouts. Tia angrily hissed as mitsuomi smirked, "we'll have fun later when we get home..for now...Kill him good..Make him suffer" he purrs. Tia licks his cheek with a smirk, "Yes sir..yes sir..My Master" she coos. Jakon draws his sword and leaps to attack but both dispel into ravens as jakon stood confused, "Up here you Bastard" tia hissed, hanging from above.

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi casually strolled along the ceiling of a long hall in search of his prey. Mitsuomi could sense tia and jakon starting to fight but he also sensed the sporadic fighting taking place elsewhere, "seems the others have arrived...be safe nee-nee" he thought. The sound of footsteps caught his ears and mitsuomi looked down to see an arrancar woman. The woman wore a modified version of the standard white arrancar uniform resembling a dress, pink eyes, long purple, curled hair and wears purple lipstick, with her mask remnants resembling the head of a rabbit complete with ears, "mmm Emi such a lovely name" mitsuomi purrs. Emi freezes in her tracks hearing the ethereal voice, "who's there?!" shouts. A whimsical laugh filled the hall as emi was pinned to the wall, her arms above her head. Emi struggled but suddenly several hands appeared and started roaming her body. Emi's cheeks turned red as the hands reached between her legs and another set twerked her chest but she recoiled feeling something cold going up her legs. Eim glanced down and shrieked seeing mitsuomi on all fours, his mouth brushing her legs and his tongue running up her thigh. Emi screamed at the top of her lungs for help but mitsuomi released a throaty moan, "Sing for me my little bunny...I usually peel the skin off the bunnies I catch" he purrs, rising to look her in the eyes. Pink eyes meet gold orbs as mitsuomi grabs her cheeks, his hot breath reaching her neck.

[song playing...Blue Stahli - Ultranumb]

Emi continues to struggle as mitsuomi moves closer to her neck, "Let me Go" she screams. Mitsuomi ignores her pleas as he slowly sinks his fangs into her neck, making emi's eyes widen in shock. The numerous hands released their grip as emi fell to the ground, her neck spilling blood on the white floor as mitsuomi walked off whistling, "Violated...so Degraded..The Show has Just Begun" he muses. Mitsuomi continued to stroll the hall, when his nose picked up a familar scent and a smirk formed. Mitsuomi reached the end of the hall to find a large chamber with stairs leading up and upon the stairs sat pikon, with a bird like hollow on his shoulder.

"Its about time you showed up..I was getting bored" pikon states, as the bird caws. Mitsuomi softly snorts, "My apologizes for delaying your death...I just caught a bunny and had a meal but now you have my undivided attention" he states. Pikon smirks as the bird flies up, only to explode in a barrage blades. Mitsuomi tilts his head with one eye closed as suddenly the blades were deflected by an invisible force. Pikon rose to his feet and drew his katana but vanished into sonido, however mitsuomi quickly drew and blocked pikon's downward thrust. Mitsuomi heaves pikon back as he lands with skid, "Envoke..." pikon declares, as his reiatsu rises. Pikon was now a foot taller with horse legs and a lance in his hand, his visor now only covering his left, revealing a grey right eye.

Mitsuomi tips zetseui downward and brings her across his body, his right crossed over his left arm and touching the tip of the blade, "Zetseui..Awaken" he states. Zetseui glows as she shifts into a black claymore sword but mitsuomi quickly charges with a barrage of swings, pushing pikon back and forced to block quickly. Pikon quicky dodges a dual-hand swing as a gash opens in the ground, "impressive..your skill with the lance is good..your reflexes as well..in life you were a calvarymen perchance" mitsuomi comments. Pikon swung his lance wide but mitsuomi flips over the lance and swings an upward slash, however pikon manages to parry the attack. Pikon unleashes a barrage of thrusts as mitsuomi blocks but he's being pushed back, "having trouble" pikon sneers but mitsuomi spuns the sword in his hand and charges. Mitsuomi swings an arced wide swing but pikon parries his sword up and charges a cero, engulfing mitsuomi's entire right arm and sword. Mitsuomi tsked but had no time react as pikon sent him flying into the far wall, "looks like you're wondering how I am deflecting your sword swings..well I'll tell you...my release allows me to analyze my opponents movements..looking for habits and tells..making their moves useless against my eye...so your only course of action to you is your Bankai" he states. A rumbling chuckle filled the hall, that sent a chill up pikon's spine, "So you my bankai is my only option...that seems like a big assumption" mitsuomi states, as a shadow whips out the smoke and pulls zetseui inside.

Mitsuomi slowly emerged from the smoke his zetseui on his shoulder and his right starting to regenerate, "you seem to forget what...happened to your brother" he states. Pikon's eyes narrow but widen as black tar poured from mitsuomi's arm and taikon emerged, "Pikon...the show has just begun...this is the new flesh...lets be ultranumb" he groans. Mitsuomi chuckles as his eyes become gold and taikon quickly sucks back inside, returning his arm to normal with a crack of his knuckles. Pikon grips his lance tightly but smirks, "no matter your trick..I have your moveset with that sword..you cant win Release your bankai!" he shouts. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat as he clutches his face, "Hilarious...thinking you have the upper hand when you dont" he states, as cracks form in the black blade. The rumble of power surges around mitsuomi as his reiatsu rises and his sword shatters into a six-foot katana but pikon jerks, as mitsuomi vanishes in a swirl of smoke and he was forced to block from behind. The ground started to crack as pikon held off mitsuomi but pikon's eyes were wide, "this cant be right..it felt a two-hand swing but its just one hand" he thought. Mitsuomi raised his left and parallel bladed sword shot from his palm and pikon quickly sonidos as mitsuomi swings down, "dual-wielder huh...but no matter...my eye will discreen their habits" he states. Mitsuomi drives his six foot sword in the ground and from his right, a double sided axe but another set of arms grab zetseui, "Lets see that eye keep up with these" he howls.

Mitsuomi sprint fowards as pikon tries in vain to keep up the trio of weapons but he pushes back enough to fire another cero. From the smoke the axe careens past his head but mituomi appears above with the parallel blade aimed for his head. Pikon thrust his lance into mitsuomi's chest as he jerks wide eyed but mitsuomi grins and severs pikon's left arm at the shoulder with zetseui. Pikon howls in pain as he lands on his back as mitsuomi stands with the lance in his chest, "looks like you could use a hand" he jokes. The blades retract as mitsuomi picks up the arm with his shadow arms, the blood dripping on the floor but pikon gasped in shock as mitsuomi lifts the arm and allows some of the blood to drip in his mouth. The shuffling of feet catches their attention and mitsuomi grins, "there you are my little bunny" he states. Pikon looks on with wide eyes as emi shuffles from the hall, her dress stained in blood and blank eyes. Mitsuomi tosses the arm at emi and she immediately lunges at the arm and starts eating it, "my ghoul is hungry...so..I'm going to feed you to her..piece by piece" he states. Pikon jerks and tries to pull away but mitsuomi pins him with his shadows and his lance, "Please dont Kill me" pikon shouts. Mitsuomi stares blankly but taps the side of his head, "did I just hear beg for your life" he states, as suddenly his shadows eviscerate emi to dust. Mitsuomi slams his boot into pikon's chest, "Did you just fucking beg for your life?!" he hisses, grabbing pikon by the mouth. Pikon trembles in mitsuomi's grip but it abruptly stops as blade erupted from his head, "I really hope your big brother is worth this fucking boredom" mitsuomi says, tossing pikon aside.

[song playing...Music Junkies - Sword of Damocles]

Ikon stood next to aizen, tosen and gin as orihime stood down the steps, "you know Orihime you should smile more...If the sun does not smile..everyone is depressed in darkness" aizen states, raisng her chin. Orihime softly gasped as aizen looked into her grey orbs.

"A sun indeed Lord Aizen..if you permit..when you are done with her..I would throughly enjoy her Light" ikon sneers. Aizen walks back up the steps as ikon walks down, "When I become God..she is yours" he states. Ikon grins as he stops in front of orihime and reaches to touch her cheek, "Yes my Lord" he states but his eyes narrow. The doors suddenly groaned and exploded as smoke rushed in as orihime gasped but aizen remained calm as the sound of footsteps echoed. A figure slowly emerged as ikon's eyes flickered but he grins, "so its you Mitsuomi" he smirks. Mitsuomi chuckles as he emerges from the smoke with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. Gin grinned and tosen remained neutral but aizen walked down the steps, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu or Shinku Karitoriki..it a pleasure to meet you finally" he states. Mitsuomi chuckles as he reaches for his cigarette, "The Pleasure is mine...Souske Aizen..Iya...Souske Tenshin" he grins.

To be Continued

A/N...CH5 IS FINI...NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE THE LAST ONE...ITS ABOUT 40% DONE..TILL THEN..REVIEW..FOLLOW AND STAY CLASSY AND FROSTY...


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER..I DONT OWN BLEACH..MUSIC USED OR HELLSING

Mitsuomi's inner monologue or Telepathy

_Zanpakuto or Flashback_

**Hollow or Inner hollow**

* * *

CH6

Mitsuomi chuckles as he reaches for his cigarette, "The Pleasure is mine...Souske Aizen..Iya...Souske Tenshin" he grins. Aizen walks down the steps with a slight smirk, "it's been so very long since I last heard that name" he states. Mitsuomi taps his ashes with a slight smirk of his own, "I have to admit..when I learned this...I was bit jubilant...knowing I could Kill another Tenshin...it seems your uncle wasn't completely stark raving mad was he...you used Kyoka Suigetsu on him...and anyone who knew the real you was already dead because of his purge...bravo...fortissimo" he states, clapping. Aizen folds his arms behind his back, "you are impressive as well...a famed assassin...single handedly stopped a rebellion...outshines even his father and grandfather but synonymous with mine because you killed my foolish uncle...However I have offer for you...Join my Espada..Betray the Gotei13 and Take orders from me..Will you Accept...Mitsuomi" he coolly states. The room grows quietly as mitsuomi took a slow drag but he chuckles in his throat, "Heh...you loving hearing your own voice...My master called for your Death and thanks to you I'm now aware of a Mistake...If I knew Then..what I know now...I would've Killed You without a second thought" he states. Aizen sighs softly, "Such a shame it will come to this...However you are of little consequence" he says and takes orihime by the hand, "Come Orihime..you will Bare witness to my Ascension" he adds. Mitsuomi tilts his head with one eye closed, "Little Consequence Huh...turning your back to me too..You dropped you Guard..Then and Now" he shouts, vanishing in a flash. Ikon jerks as mitsuomi appears inches from aizen but a flash of green assaults his vision and a gasp from orihime. Ikon looks to see mitsuomi one knee, missing his left arm and part of his left leg but he had a grin on his face, "Impressive...you managed to counter my Shuntensatsu with kido...and do this in mere seconds...Hohoho..I cant wait to you Kill and add you my collection" he states. Aizen doesnt answer but continues up the steps with orihime and they vanish with gin and tosen in tow.

Ikon turned to mitsuomi with a smirk, "Are you Dense?!...Lord Aizen is right..I should not Fear you or that Lord Aizen will Fall to anyone..He will become God" he states. Mitsuomi lets out a barking screechy laugh, "Am I Dense?!..Hilarious...that you think these wounds should diminish your Fear of me" he states and his wounds regenerate in an instant. Ikon tsked but summoned several swords, firing them at mitsuomi but the vampire somersaults over ikon and lands on the top of the steps with a sweeping bow, "Tada...back up to snuff...Now I get the feeling I neglected you..becasue I killed your all your brothers..well Tia will kill the third..so I get Cred by Proxy and Then I killed Emi...she tasted delightful..mmm..like strawberries" he grins. Ikon's eyes narrow but vanishes in sonido and appears behind mitsuomi with a sword aimed for his head, "Finally got a rise out ya" he says, holding off the blade with his fingers. Ikon summoned another but mitsuomi dodges and draws his sword, "Lets begin our Final Dance" he states. Ikon draws the sword on his waist, "I agree..I'll cut off your head and present it to Lord Aizen and deposit the rest in Hell" he shouts, flaring his reiatsu. Mitsuomi brings zetseui to his shoulder as his reiatsu rises as well, "Wrong..you will see Hell long before me" he smirks.

XZXZXZZ

Jakon roars in frustation as tia easily dodges his attacks, "Hold still Bitch" he howls. Tia lands on a pillar with her sword drawn, "Not likely" she states. Jakon grips his sword tightly, "Snarl" he hissed, his reiatsu exploded and his chest bulged. Jakon's body swelled, his arms creaked and grew in girth as he became a looming minotaur like creature. Tia took a guarded stance but she quickly dodged as jakon shattered the pillar with a punch. Jakon opened his mouth firing a red cero, causing tia to dodge and land amid smoke but her eyes narrowed, "He vanished.." she thought but quickly guarded, as jakon appeared to her left. Tia gasps as her arm snapped and she was thrown into a pillar with a gust of debris, "Hahaha..take that Bitch" jakon howled. Tia emerged from the smoke with her arm bent oddly but a smirk on her face, "When I'm hungry...I drink their Blood" she said, as her arm snapped back in place and tipped her blade, "Hunt Tiburon" she adds. Tia's reiatsu flares cracking the ground as the water surged and dropped revealing her resurrecion, "Now I'm going Eat you...Fool" she sings. Jakon growls as tia slowly walks forward but jakon rushes her with a hooked left, making the vampriess somersault into the air, "despite his size..he is fast" she thought. Tia landed but jakon was on her in a flash but she evaded with minimal effort, "Rarggh..hold still" he roars, firing another cero but from his horns and mouth. The cero tore through several pillars and through a wall as tia landed but a familar voice started to make herself known.

"Haibel..Let me out to have some fun...I learned some new tricks thanks to Tiburon" cirucci remarks. Tia smirks softly as her left arm starts to convolse and bubble, with a large mass bulging out and falling off. The mass expanded into a female like exequias but the mask shatters revealing cirucci and six protrusion on her back, with a spike whip in her hands. Jakon saw the two women and growls, "How?!..you were dead Whore" he shouts. Cirucci smirks showing her new fangs and tia points her scythe, "You better run or We'll Eat you Up" both shout. Jakon charges both but the pair dodge and go on the offensive, "Cascada" tia shouts, sending a wave of water and freezes on of jakon's legs. Cirucci creates several clones from her protrusions as they attack from all sides but the clones fall quickly. Jakon breaks free with his fist and slams cirucci into a pillar but tia slashed across his back with her scythe. Jakon swings back but cirucci's whip wraps around his arm and digs into his skin, "How is possible?!...you were weaker than me" he hissed. Tia channeled her power to her scythe and sliced off jakon's bound arm, eliciting a roar from the bull as he clutched the stump. Cirucci quickly got down to lick up the blood from his arm, while tia spun her scythe and sent another cascada. Jakon narrowly avoided the ice but tia slashed his chest, "Hiverendo" she shouts, as jakon slams into the now melted water. The water splashed as jakon slammed into the ground but it froze as he moved, trapping him as tia landed on his chest. Jakon struggled but the ice was covering his body, "Bitch..how are still alive" he hissed. Tia spun her scythe over her head, "I'm not alive...I am demoness that haunts your nightmares and I will give you the Sweet taste of Death" she smirks and drives her scythe in his chest, "Cascada" she adds. Jakon screams as his body freezes from the inside as tia hops off his chest, "I Warned You..Rawr" she states, dispelling her resurrecion. Cirucci wiped her mouth as tia approached, "did you enjoy youself my new mistress" cirucci asks. Tia glanced back at jakon's shattering body, "filling but not enough...I should find Mitsuomi so I can assist him in killing Ikon" she replies. Cirucci smirks as her body melts to rejoin tia's body and the new draculina, shifted her attire to a new and improved look. Tia kept her riding boots but added a bit of cirucci's style to them. Tia added a wing insignia to her left pants leg, her mesh top gained a left sleeve and the jacket gaining length to her mid thigh and losing a left sleeve.

XZXZXZZ

The clanging of swords echoed in the large hall as mitsuomi and ikon were locked in stalemate but something had to give. Sparks skated along their blades and they met in the center, both the ever present smirk on their faces. Ikon summoned two swords above him, making mitsuomi push back with a skid but ikon swung his sword, opening a further gap between them. Ikon vanished with sonido to mitsuomi's right but he jerked, seeing mitsuomi charging a purple cero. The cero erupted from mitsuomi's finger, carving up the floor but ikon dodges as the cero explodes. Mitsuomi keeps on guard as the smoke fills his vision but a smirk forms, "Clever Girl" he croons, as ikon bifurcated him at the waist along with his arms. The smoke clears revealing ikon and the pieces of mitsuomi but ikon has no time to savory his moment, as mitsuomi's lower-half kipped up and slammed a kick to his face. Ikon slams into a wall as the parts of mitsuomi's upper body melt and returned to his lower body, "Come now...you can do better than that...your brothers put up a better fight...Hell even emi put up a minor struggle" he crows. Mitsuomi flips his sword down with a wide grin, "Awaken my lovely Zetsuei" he recites and the she morphs into a black claymore. Ikon emerged from the smoke with a glare, "I see what you are now...you are trial to my Faith in Lord Aizen...a devil sent from the abyss to test the armor of my Conviction but my Faith is ironclad and I will triumph" he proclaimed.

"Now I get what you are...Faith...Conviction...Fanaticism..Reverence for a high power...You were a crusader in life and your brothers follow you with blind loyalty..." mitsuomi said and points his sword, "You call me a devil..heh I'll be your devil...so will cast me out?!...Can you?!...are you Man enough?!...but I will assure you one thing by the end of this...You Will Burn" he adds.

[song playing...Spinal's Komplete Dynamic Theme - Killer Instinct Soundtrack]

Ikon grips his sword with his hands making a prayer sign, "Praise" he declared, his reiatsu flaring. Mitsuomi shifted into a slight guarded stance as steam billows from ikon's body and sword, "Come Warrior...your Devil is Here" he shouts. Ikon cuts the steam away with a rush of power and a white Zweihander nearly as tall as him. Ikon's lower body did not change but he wore bone like chainmail under a sleeveless black surcoat with white iron cross in the middle, his face had mask covering mouth and his eyes a glowing gold.

"The Almighty is my side...Now Die Devil" ikon declared, charging with his sword high. Mitsuomi swings a sweeping left but ikon blocks as blue flames surge up the blade and skating from them, "Kaen ryū odori" mitsuomi recites, with a flame erupting from his blade. The flames exploded throwing both back, "Kaze ryū odori" he shouts, igniting the residual flames. Ikon sonidos away from the flames but he summons five blades to his hand, sending them with several streaks. Several shots rang out as mitsuomi materializes his colt and shoots them down, then fires a barrage at ikon but he spins his swords and lays the bullets on the ground. Mitsuomi chuckles as ikon sends the bullets back him but he explodes them with his quicksword, "Thats Impressive...Arghh" he said, as a blade goes through his throat and several through his chest. Mitsuomi staggers but raises his sword as it swirls with blue energy and sends a wailing attack across the ground. Ikon narrowly dodges but mitsuomi appears behind with his sword glowing, "Yami ryū odori" he roars, slamming ikon with a five black slashes.

Mitsuomi scans the smoke for ikon and grins as his quicksword deflects a barrage of blades, "Thats the spirit...Come Kill your Devil" he cackles. Ikon rises from the several blades swirling around him as mitsuomi charges and the ground fissures from the force of their blades. Ikon's boots dig into the floor as he holds off mitsuomi's sword, soon the point of impact to starts glow as both push on their blades. Mitsuomi grunts as four blades pierce his chest from behind but the vampire chuckles in his throat, "Try Harder" he smirks. Ikon pushes back with a gust of wind and waves his hand as a dozen slam into mitsuomi but one through his head. Ikon smirks under his mask but his breath hitched as the blades exploded out of mitsuomi, "it seems the stories may be true but can you stand up to this" ikon declares, as his sword glows brightly. A vast number of blades formed behind ikon as he stands with sword tipped down, "These swords will erase you..Devil..Now My feel my Divine Judgement" he shouts, swinging his sword. The blades fired like missiles as mitsuomi stands with a wild grin but the blades slice through him like butter, spraying blood and limbs everywhere. Mitsuomi's head rolled on its side as ikon chuckled heartily, "too bad Mitsuomi...it seems the legend of the unkillable assassin was just that..a legend...Devil" he states.

Mitsuomi's eye locked on ikon as he started laughing, "The angel in hell is my name.." he mutters. Ikon inches closer as mitsuomi mutters, "I devour my own wings to remain sane" before ikon drives his blade through his head. Mitsuomi's left arm makes a fist, then opens with a gold eye and the hall grows slightly darker, "**I am the devil in heaven...**" an ethereal voice commands. The blood starts to seep along the floor as ikon looked on motionless, "_I tear away my horns to become insane_" a third voice remarks. The pieces of mitsuomi are pulled to the center as the walls become black as night, his torso sprouted a bony protrusion like a wing but soon formed a draconic wing. From the neck, shoulders and lower body, black tendrils slinked out to grab the remaining pieces. Ikon sent his blades but they had no effect as the arms attached, the fingers turning into claws but the left hand claws were twice the length. The legs attached as black lightning tattoos run up the arms, "Ikon..._you..should_**..be..running**" ethereal voices convey. Ikon threw a blade at mistuomi's head but he caught it with his teeth in a wide grin, his hair turning half white and his right eye turning black as night with a glowing red pupil. Ikon sent more blades but the shadows intercepted the blades, as a faceless mask covers mitsuomi's mouth and the left side of his face, with two holes at the chin emitting smoke. Mitsuomi raised his arms with a dull roar and dropped them to his side, as the shadows receded to him. Mitsuomi cracked his neck with a deep breath and exhale of smoke, "**_Looks like you fucked up...You almost had me but you got greedy_**" he said and pointed his long claws, "**_So Much for Divine Judgement_**" he sneers. Ikon grits his teeth under his mask as mitsuomi admires his look, "What do ya think...Looks like I Set the Devil Free..." he chuckles, then stomps his boot into the ground. Ikon narrowly dodges several black tendrils from the ground as they snatch zetseui and reels it back to him. Mitsuomi arcs his sword skyward as his purple accented by black reiatsu flares, "**_Now..Bankai...Kurai Heiki Zetsui_**" he howls. Zetseui billows energy as she stretches into a long shaft with a spike on the end. The large blackish and red blade appear as he cracks the ground with the spike but mitsuomi quickly charges with a wide swing. Ikon somersaults over the blade and summons several blades but mitsuomi shifts his blade back, "**_Raien ryū odori_**" he cackles, firing a lightning charged spiraling flame.

The swords exploded the flames as ikon lands but mitsuomi appears with zetseui spinning like a saw and a wild look, "**_Savage..SSadistic...SSSensational!_**" he howls, cutting the ground as ikon dodges. Mitsuomi flings zetseui like a boomerang, forcing ikon to block with his main sword as mitsuomi grabs the scythe and slams them into a wall. Mitsuomi grins under his mask as several blades pierce his back, "**_Warrior..your Devil still lives_**" he cackles but ikon glares, "**_What wrong?!..Is your Throat full of Glass_**" he shouts. Ikon's sword glows and explodes, sending mitsuomi flying but he drags his scythe to stop and he sees ikon pointing his hand and swords forming, "Divine Judgement" he howls. Mitsuomi spins his scythe overhead as flames dance along the blade, "**_Yami-en ryū odori_**" he shouts, sending a blast of fire accented by black. The two attack explode in rumbling explosion, filling the hall with smoke as mitsuomi searched for his prey but ikon appeared inches, charging a black cero accented by silver.

"Cero Oscuras" ikon shouts and fires the large cero into mitsuomi, sending him through a wall and into the light. Ikon sprinted through the hole as the white sands and red pillars came into view as they reached the outside of the tower. Mitsuomi plummets to the sands below but the vampire cackles, "**_Nice Attack..but Wait...I have a retort...Kaosu Zetseui_**" he howls. Zetseui billows energy as she shifts oncemore but this time into a broadsword halberd with a half moon on the end. Mitsuomi vanished and appeared above as they fell, "**_Dragon's Maelstrom_**" he roars, sending a vortex as ikon but he counters with a another cero oscuras. The two attacks collided creating a vortex of ceros in every direction as both landed with a gust of sand. Mitsuomi charged from the smoke as their blades collided in a explosion of sand, "Damn you Devil..My Conviction will not be Broken" he shouts. Mitsuomi skips back and swings zetseui, creating a small sand twister as ikon cuts it in half and sends a flurry of blades but mitsuomi dodges side to side.

"**_Really...it wont be broken...Wrong..Its already Broken...Your supposed Almighty has fled to become a God...Ridiculous...Once you become apart of my Menagerie..I'll add him and both of you will wander the darkness..My Hell for you_**" mitsuomi proclaims. Ikon grips his sword tightly, "How Dare you Mock my Conviction?!..I will snuff you from this world...You will Wander Hell..Blind and Deaf...But I will stand at the side of Lord Aizen at his Ascension to Godhood" he shouts. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat as he raises his arms apart, "**_So this is how it ends...You've made your choice Ikon..Now Enforce your judgement_**" he declares. Ikon summons his divine judgement but mitsuomi notes the blades are going into the sword, "Divine Wrath" ikon howls, sending a golden blast but mitsuomi moves enough to erase his arm and part of his side, exploding behind them. Ikon leapt above mitsuomi with his sword aimed for his head but from his left shoulder, a spike dug into ikon's stomach, sending blood onto mitsuomi as ikon landed and clutched his wound.

"**_Ahh...so much for your Wrath but dont you fret...I keep my promises_**" mitsuomi grins. Ikon gets to his feet as his regeneration heals him, "A Curse on You Devil" he shouts. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a devious smirk as his arm and chest spurted blood but a cackle escaped his lips as he reached for zetseui, "**_Well Ikon this has be Fun but your Final hour has arrived_**" he states, raising the halberd on his shoulder. Ikon summons his swords but he noticed the halberd was glowing red, "what is the fool doing" he thought. Mitsuomi raised zetseui and flicked his wrist, spinning the massive weapon creating black and red lightning skating across the sands. Ikon summoned more swords as mitsuomi's reiatsu flared and his grin widens, "**_Dragon's Infernal Maelstrom!_**" he howls, thrusting zetsuei forward as a massive black and red flame erupted from it. The flame scorched the sands as ikon tried to espace but he slammed into an invisible wall, "What the Hell?!" he shouts. However ikon gasped and writhed as the flames engulfed his body, "Ahhhhhh" he roars, as the flames licked at his body. Mitsuomi reformed his arm with a smirk, "**_Hurts doesnt It?!..._**"he sneers, snapping his fingers and a barrier shrank around ikon. The flames bowed the barrier some as ikon tried to cut his way but his skin burned and flaking off, "**_Bet you wish you could scream now..I wanted to hear it_**" mitsuomi states, slowly approaching. Ikon's face slammed into the barrier and mitsuomi saw it charred and cracking, "**_Hehehe...How Unfortunate_**" he smirks, snapping his fingers and let the flames escape the top of the barrier. Mitsuomi chuckles darkly as the flames die down and black smoke escapes the barrier but he dispel it as the charred body of ikon slams into the dirt.

Mitsuomi reverted to normal as he sensed a presence and glanced to see tia, "Nice look my dear" he states, admiring her new look. Tia approachs seeing the charred body of ikon but sensed he was still alive as mitsuomi titters, "Well..I held back...so you could perform the coup de grâce but I must commend him..He actually killed me Five times in our battle...Now all you have to do now is consume him...he will be your mindless little puppet to do with as you see fit" he states. Tia stares at the barely alive ikon as mitsuomi lights a cigarette, "this in a way is a test...here lies the man responsible for killing those you cherish but he himself is a pawn...you believe in sacrifice and it is your aspect of death but his is fanaticism...even now in this broken form he wants to kill the devil before him to please his almighty aizen" he states.

"I should Hate him..he took my sisters from me but I Will not Drink a single drop of his or Aizen's blood...you may have him mitsuomi" tia states, calmly. Mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke and points his right hand at ikon, "The light now fades and your place in Hell is Assured" he states and his arm morphs into a wolf's head, "May you Reap tears of Scarlet" he adds. The wolf growls as mist and spit escape its mouth but it quickly roars, consuming ikon completely spraying blood. A smirk graces mitsuomi's lips as his arm returns to normal and his clothes shift slightly, his shirt becomes black chainmail with intricate like designs like abs and chest.

"What will happen to him now" tia asked and mitsuomi grins, "I erased his memories..he no longer knows anything..he is but a puppet for me to command and his abilties at my disposal" he states and snaps his fingers. A garganta rips opens behind them, "I learned to open gargantas easier for one..now let us go...my master is calling" he states, as both leap inside.[song ends]

Ikon was a worthy foe and I will throughly use his powers to their extent...I'm proud of my draculina...she used her powers very well and didnt give in to her devil...A true Draculina in the making..I can not wait to see how she progresses...

A garganta opened above the ruins of the fake Karakura town as mitsuomi and tia drop out and onto a destroyed buidling. Mitsuomi stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Man...we missed a hell of a party" he comments. Tia surveyed the ruined city, "Aizen is no longer here" she states but senses someone, "Go on..he wont last much longer...add him to your little clique" mitsuomi states and tia vanishes. Mitsuomi hops along the debris to find several vice captains together, "My oh my..some many injured..it seems no was was spared" he comments. Kira looks up in shock, "Captain Kiriyu..I thought you were in Hueco mundo" he states.

"I was..Now I'm not...whats the situation" mitsuomi states. Kira looked down at rangiku, "Aizen has desimated the Gotei13 even the Head Captain..." he states but looks up see mitsuomi gone. Mitsuomi landed near a large crater and saw yamamoto laying at the center, seriously burned and missing an arm. Mitsuomi landed and knelt next to his master, "Such a dark day...Yamamoto has passed..meaning I'm off the leash...meaning I can do whatever I want.." he muses but a hand grabs his collar, "I am not Dead you Orokana shōnen..." yamamoto corrected and mitsuomi huffed, "of course you are...So I return to my leash..till my next rampage" he adds, his cap and coat vanishing but replaced with his haori. Mitsuomi places his hands above yamamoto, "Let me heal you some Master..till Retsu comes" he states, as his hands glow a pale green. Tia lands behind mitsuomi and he can smell the blood, "You finished" he asked.

"Yes..I made Stark apart of me..he and Lillynette..its seem many are injured but alive..save one I think" tia states. Mitsuomi cancels his kidou, "Sorry Master but I need to attend to something..excuse me" he states but glances to tia, "stay with him" he adds, vanishing. Mitsuomi hopped from building to building and found his quarry clutching the body of someone, "Why cling to something that is dead..Toshiro" he states. Toshiro looks back with glare, "Momo isnt dead" he shouts but mitsuomi snaps fingers and the suspossed momo stands. Toshiro gasps as she turns into a woman with black hair and emerald eyes, "momo-chan is alive toshiro-kun..mitsu-nii has her safe back home" reina states. Toshiro looks back as mitsuomi nods, "I told she would escape my sight...I had another familar watch her and sent reina-nee in her place...Sorry you had suffer like that" he states. Reina approached mitsuomi an returned to him as he took a drag, "its was foolish of you move in your condition" he states. Toshiro turns to face mitsuomi but the vampire was gone, "I will never understand that man but I owe for saving momo" he thought. Mitsuomi continued along the battlfield till he found soifon and yoruichi, finding them among the ruins with yoruichi kneeling next to a one armed soifon. Yoruichi looked up as mitsuomi dropped down, "come to pick the bones and offer her the choice to die as a human or live as a monster" she states.

"Is that what you think..Honestly...Let it go...I'm checking on my comrades..like a good little soldier..Beside gramps would murder me over and over if I turned anyone else" mitsuomi states, lighting a another cigarette.

Honestly..I wouldnt mind adding several new fledglings but gramps is too powerful..despite the arm...Alas the day was won by our side and its perpetrator sentenced to 20,000 years...Mon Dieu...

Deep in the bowels of the central underground prison level 8 or muken, was the man who tried to destroy everything. Aizen was strapped to a chair to endure his twenty thousand year sentence, "So this how low an angel will fall" a voice muses. Aizen turns to the voice and despite not seeing knew who it was, "It seems a devil has appeared...mitsuomi-kun" he states. Mitsuomi emerges from the shadow of the room but he wasnt alone, "I see..welcome as well Halibel" aizen adds. Tia glares with her fangs bared but mitsuomi taps her shoulder, "If you can't be nice...I'll send you home" he chides. Tia relents as mitsuomi approaches aizen, "you I came down here to kill you and add you to my little army as a mindless drone but I changed my mind..having you apart of me would mess with the freakshow I have...So I'll let wallow in this dark place..to reflect on your failure" he states, inches from aizen's face and cutting his wrap over one of his eyes. Tia siently gasped seeing the look of anger on aizen's face, "how is that possible..aizen is alway so calm" she thought.

"My Failure...Ludicrous...This is but a setback" aizen states. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat, "Hehe..So you admit you lost...I bet never in your wildest dreams would you lose...Your Uncle's purge...The Gotei13..The Espada...None could hold a candle to you..." he states and moves his hands like a conductor, "But your greatest creation was the one to shatter your reailty...No matter what you did or how much you planned and manipulated...You were stopped by...Ichigo Kurosaki..a human turned soul reaper...Iya a special case...I will let you suffer in darkness and know this in 20,000 years...When your sentence is up...I'll find you and Then...**I will Devour you**" he adds. Aizen's eye flickers in anger, "I Detest you Mitsuomi Kiriyu but what of you Halibel..you aren't as patient as him...you should hate me most of all...I sent the arrancar that attacked you when you were a vasto Lords...I gave you power to protect your fraccion...I used you for my benefit and threw you aside like trash..I had Ikon kill them at my behest" aizen remarks, regaining his composure. Tia stood with a deadly glare but a thin smirk graces her lips, "I do despise you...I have every right to kill you but I pity you...you showed your weakness to Mitsuomi and you're not worth killing..instead as my master says wallow in your pathetic defeat in silence" she said. Mitsuomi crosses his arms over tia's waist with a smirk and wagged his finger, "and she's all mine too..she is my dark faerie for all time" he sneers. Tia reaches back to caress his cheek, "Yes I am his faerie and you will rot in darkness" she purrs, as they vanish and leave Aizen to curse in silence.

XZXZXZZ

Mitsuomi and tia slowly approached a large gate, leading to a huge English mansion. The guards at the gate didn't notice the two vampires leaping over the gate. Mitsuomi wore his usual clothes with his blue shades and tia wore her normal attire as well but now had added some green sunglasses.

"Do you think this is wise" tia asked. Mitsuomi tipped his glasses down slightly, "to a point...but I need to know" he replies. The pair soon reached the large mansion as mitsuomi slipped on his ring and tia slipped on her choker. A few moments later nearly twenty armed men surrounded them, "Hold it right there vampire freaks" a feminine voice shouts. Mitsuomi spies a curvaceous young woman with pixie blond hair and crimson eyes, wearing a dark red military uniform and her left arm composed of red tinted shadows. Mitsuomi quickly reads her mind and grins, "I mean no harm..I only came to meet my little sister...Seras Victoria" he states. Seras stood befuddled as the soldiers murmured but tia clears her throat, "what he means...he too was made into a vampire by Alucard" she explains. Seras gawked as the men gasped, "you..you were..are master's fledgling" she states and mitsuomi nods.

"Then you're the one Alucard mentioned...his little prince that was untouchable" a commanding voice states. A tall and slender woman with long platinum blond hair, with an eye patch under glasses stepped out the shadows.

"Sir Integra can this be possible...could master have had another fledgling but when...how" seras asked.

"The when was almost three centuries ago and how is little more complicated..if you permit me...Sir Integra...I can illuminate" mitsuomi states. Integra adjusted her glasses, "alright follow me...come along police girl" she orders. Seras to say the least was in shock, not only did her master have another fledgling but he was completely different from her. Mitsuomi and tia followed integra as seras brought up the rear, "it seems your "sister"...is upset with your sire" she states. Mitsuomi chuckle softly, "I would be too..finding out your father person has another kid and an older one at best" he states. Integra led them to her office and all of them took a seat but seras stayed off to the side, "Alright explain yourself" integra states.

Mitsuomi glances at tia, "well Sir Integra..a simple way to explain this.." he starts, taking off his ring. Sera gasped and integra remained calm, "What happened?!...youre transparent" she shouts, as mitsuomi slips on his ring again.

"Are you some sort of ghost" integra asks, lighting a cigar. Mitsuomi lights his own cigarette, "In a way...I try to explains this as best I can...to start...I come from a place called the Soul Society...I am a soul...a place some of the departed go..however I was born in the soul society...I've never seen Heaven but Hell does exist...the Soul Society resembles japan at the beginning of its westernization...most people live in peace and really dont remember their previous lives but their names...but I live in the Seireitei apart of its military which keeps the balance between this world and hueco mundo which is a world where hollows are people who cant accept their death and become creatures called hollows and eat souls to gain strength...I wont go in to great detail but simply put...tia and I are ghosts but we can be seen by aware people such as yourself...however we can be corporwal by special items" he explains. Integra stays silent as she blew some smoke, "So alucard somehow ended up in your soul society and turned you into a vampire...that moronic vampire" she states.

"I would agree Sir Integra...Now your turn...I learned Alucard has vanished" mitsuomi states and integra tapped her ashes, "A war happened and Alucard drank the blood of someone he shouldnt and somehow ceased to exist but seras believes he will return but its been serveral years" she explains. Mitsuomi took a soft drag when integra's phone rang, "what is it" she states, listening and hangs up, "police girl we have a group of freaks at the dock..load up" she orders.

"Mind if we come along...I've some time to kill before we return...besides..I can see my little sister in action" mitsuomi interjects. Seras looks to integra and she nods, "but you follow her orders" she states. Mitsuomi and tia follows as they bid Sir integra goodbye to follow seras, "so sis..who are we hunting" he asks. Seras glances back, "Just some freaks killing the innoccent..I dont know all the details but I want you to stay out of this..broht...I mean mitsuomi" she states.

The drive to the docks was silent as mitsuomi and tia watched seras and her men prepare, "this should be fun" he thought and tia glanced his way, "its just an excuse so you dont have do your paperwork when you go back..asuka..saburo and momo will scold you again" she replies. Mitsuomi pouts softly, "Party pooper..no cake for you" he thought, as the truck came to a halt. Mitsuomi noticed the dock was quiet but his hearing picked up the sounds of ghouls eating. Mitsuomi knew seras and tia could hear it to, which is why seras had team set up a perimeter.

"How many are we dealing with" seras asked holding a large cannon. One of the men laid out some photos, "our unmanned surveillance spotted three vampires and least forty ghouls and growing...it's possible this is Tamera Marcos" he explains. Mitsuomi and tia perk up hearing the name Marcos, "any relation to Finn Marcos" he comments. Seras looked with a puzzled look, "how do you know that...Finn Marcos and four of his progeny were killed almost a year ago in Japan by an unknown killer" she explained. Mitsuomi grinned deviously, "Guilty as charged..look no further for their assailant" he states, with a sweeping bow.

"I was visiting Tokyo when I encountered them but it was no contest...considering who my master is" mitsuomi adds. Seras and soldiers were slightly stunned but mitsuomi placed his hand on his chest, "why not let me handle Tamera..Call it a parting gift for me to you sister" he states. The soldiers were apprenshive to the idea of an unknown vampire but seras was curious about the prospect, "I'll allow it but you need a Hellsing Insignia" she said but mitsuomi beats her to the punch, shifting his chain mail shirt to have the insignia.

"Yes Ma'am...I will render the target silent with ruthless efficiency" mitsuomi smirks, with a salute. Mitsuomi headed through the dockyard with a slight whistle on his lips and a cigarette hanging limply. Numerous shipping containers were stacked in several rows and some three high, with a crane still holding one suspended. Mitsuomi manifested his Colt as several ghouls approached from behind but he fired forward at the fledgling with the prospect Uzi, "One drop on my tongue...I'm crawlin at the walls..lookin for a place for you fall..as the voices get louder" he muses. The fledgling's arm and her head exploded from the explosive round as mitsuomi spun on his heels to kill the ghouls. Mitsuomi dispelled his gun for two summoned blades, "ikon your powers are a great asset" he thought, slicing the growing number of ghouls to ribbons. The last fledgling attacked from behind but mitsuomi caught him with a arced slash, into a number of slashes as blades manifested above him. Mitsuomi licked his sword as he turned, "rest in peace" he said, as flurry of swords turned the fledgling into a pincushion. The sound of slow clapping caught mitsuomi's ears as a woman emerged under the spotlight of the crane, "you are a skilled vampire..hellsing mongrel" she hisses.

The woman was average height with an hourglass figure, covered by a silk form fitting dress and her long red hair blowing in the wind, accenting her crimson orbs. Mitsuomi rubs his chin admiring the beauty before him, "A pleasue Tamera Marcos" he croons. Tamera's eyes narrow with a deadl glare, "How is that you know my name?!..trash" she states. Mitsuomi grins among the shadows covering his face, "Why..I killed your brother Finn..." he starts, as his head sailed into a container. Tamera looms over mitsuomi's head with her fangs bared, "So it was you Mongrel...Who murdered my brother" she hissed.

"Heh..Oh Shit..this not a dream...I cant turn myself Off" mitsuomi muses, as suddenly his headless body grabs tamera from behind. A bulge grows in mitsuomi's back a pair of familiar crimson eyed women appear, "Tamera-sama..give In to him...join his flesh..." both moan. Tamera shrieks as shadow spikes skewer mitsuomi's body and tossed it into another container but his head is gone as she turns.

"Shani and Delilah are right..Tamera..I am the Great Alucard's Progeny...I know your dark desires of wanting The No Life King...Why not his little Prince" mitsuomi echoes around her. A mass of shadow form in front of tamera, "Here I am...Come Slap Me in the Fucking Face...Ahhh" mitsuomi crows, emerging from the black mass. Tamera glares while on guard but mitsuomi sees the doubt in her crimson jewels, "Why should join your flesh..you murdered my brother" she shouts. Mitsuomi moves with a pensive gaze, "Your brother was a coward..once he knew who my master was..He tucked his tail between his legs and tried to run..But you havent.." he states and extends his hand, "Tamera..Join me...Cast off the your physical coil and join my Dark Kingdom" he adds, his hair slightly covering his face. Tamera stood frozen but she felt hands on her thighs and looked to see shani and delilah hiking up her dress, revealing her ivory legs and thighs.

"Join us Tamera-sama...Join us Mistress" both coo, running their tongues up her legs. Tamera shivers but gasps as mitsuomi caresses her cheek, however a moan escaped her lips as shani and delilah sink their fangs in her thighs. Tamera clamps her mouth and eyes shut, "What do you say...Yay or Nay" mitsuomi purrs in her mind. Tamera's eyes open wide, "Yesss" she howls and mitsuomi sinks his fangs, as his shadows consume her body. Mitsuomi looks right as the last of his shadows receed, seeing seras and tia approaching.

"Sister..the target is now silent but screaming in pleasure inside me now" mitsuomi croons, with a salute. Seras slowly nods as mitsuomi removes his glove, "Sister drink...an exchange between siblings" he states. Seras stared for a few moments but removed her glove and both took each other's wrist, sinking their fangs in and sampling each. Seras pulled away with a slght remble as mitsuomi licked his wrist, "So sis..wanna fuck in that container over there" he states. Seras eeped with a blush and wide eyes but tia grabs mitsuomi by the collar, "No your Not...we are goning Home..you have paperwork" she shouts and glances back at seras, "It was a pleasure Ms Victoria..give our regards to Sir Hellsing" she adds, as they vanished and mitsuomi cursing.

Mitsomi and tia returned to the soul society and he was forced to do his work but he quickly headed to his inner world to see his new addition. Mitsuomi arrived to his castle which had ikon and pikon standing guard, "good little tinker tailor soldiers" he muses pushing open the doors. Tamera was lounging on a long sofa chair with delilah fanning her and shani feeding her grapes, "Welome home Master" the three purr. Mitsuomi chuchles as he nears them, "you've taken well to your new domain" he states. Tamera grins softly, "yes..and your cousin...the red hair maid and sister were surprisingly welcoming...I look forward to your touch as well" she coos. Mitsuomi laughs as he plops on his throne and darcia rests his head on his lap, "I am the master of a castle of monsters" he muses.

"**A demon who haunts heaven without his horns**" roku intejects, stepping next to him and zetseui on his right, "_Or the angel who trudges through hell without his wings_" she adds. Tia emerges behind his throne, "You the Reaper of souls and the ruler of darkness" she states and mitsuomi grins, "Put it all together you get...A Scarlet Reaper...So Pop..Pop..and all the Dead Drop..." he grins.

The End

A/N...THANK YOU FOR READING...I MAY PUT A PREQUEL TO THIS..SO KEEP AN EYE OUT...TIL THEN STAY FROSTY...


End file.
